The Crazy Truth
by DevynSmith
Summary: Ash, Singe, and Mia, are transported to the One Piece world and are forced to live with the Heart, Kid, and Straw Hat Pirates. Will they be able to find each other again? Will they be able to go back home? And what's with the weird attraction they have for the men they're with? Law X Oc, Zoro X Oc, and Kid X Oc (I don't own One Piece, just my Ocs)
1. Chapter 1

"You ready?" Singe shouted to the other girls, "I'll go first, see you on the other side!"

"Don't worry," Ash shouted, before following her sister, "if something goes wrong, at least… well let's just hope nothing goes wrong!"

"Nothing's going to go wrong," Mia tried to reassure herself, "what's there to be scared of?" Mia checked her watch, it was midnight. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped.

~Mia, earlier that day~

"Come on Mia," Ash begged, "its fun!"

"He even agreed to give us a discount for your birthday!" Singe, who was sitting on the ground by Mia's feet, looked up at her with big, innocent eyes

"But why does it have to be at midnight?" the idea made me nervous.

"So you can do it when the clock strikes twelve," Singe smiled brightly, "to celebrate the transition to freedom! Can you think of a better way to commemorate your jump into adulthood than jumping out of a plane?"

"You only turn eighteen once," Ash grinned, "and jumping into a pool isn't memorable enough!"

_How did I get myself sucked into this plan?_ I asked myself as I watched my three best friends, _skydiving for my eighteenth birthday…_

It had probably been Singe's idea; she was usually the one who came up with weird things. Not that I minded, they were usually pretty fun, but it took a lot of courage to actually get up and do most of the things she suggested. Her twin sister, Ash, loved her ideas, but she was usually a little quieter and less dramatic. They're twins, but it's impossible to tell from looking at them. Singe's straight blonde hair and grey eyes was a huge contrast to Ash's bright green eyes and wavy black hair. The only reasons anyone would have to think they were related were their heights and the light freckles on their cheeks.

"Okay, I'm in," I knew I would regret this later, "it sounds like it could be kind of… fun."

"Great! So we'll meet up after work to go over the safety precautions." Singe and I were university student but Ash worked at a sporting goods store.

"Sure," I watched them run to their car. I was the shy one in the group, the one who got nervous at the thought of jumping out of a plane with no training… why? Because I had a fairly normal upbringing. Two parents who love me, a few siblings. No crazy stories about pirates and flying ships.

Singe and Ash, well, their mom had a lot of money, but she always told them outrageous stories. Stories about somehow going into the world of a show called One Piece and falling in love with a pirate named Portgas D. Ace, the man made of fire. That's why she named them after fire related things. She told the twins all about him and the adventures she had. Everyone told the girls that she was crazy, that she got that way when their father left… but no one actually knows who their father is.

Their mom's favorite story was about a ship flying sailing through the sky but falling back to the ocean when it reached the end of the clouds. Then she died, two years ago, and they started skydiving. They say it's because of how much she loved that story. They want to fly with her through the clouds, be able to fall when they reach the end.

~Singe~

"You ready?" I had to shout so they could hear me. I knew Ash was excited, but Mia had the most terrified expression, _don't look like you're about to die, it's perfectly safe,_ "I'll go first, see you on the other side!" Then I jumped. It was an amazing feeling, it always was. Freefalling, watching the ground get closer as you plummet toward the earth.

_But the best part,_ I laughed when I saw Ash and Mia jump. Mia had herbrown eyes squeezed shut and, as soon as she opened her eyes, she opened her mouth in a scream that I couldn't hear. Eventually her scream stopped and she smiled, _is right before you pull the cord for the chute… when you think of what would happen if it didn't work. _I kept laughing, smiling at my best friends, but my smile faltered when I tried to release my chute. I pulled the cord but nothing happened. I looked at Ash; she had a look of terror plastered on her face. Mia was screaming again when I looked at her, her short brown hair was a mess. I smiled weakly and they looked at me.

"I'm sorry," I said. I knew they couldn't hear it, but they knew what I had said. Then everything went black.

~Ash~

_Am I dead? _I wondered as I looked around, _falling for all of eternity, surrounded by darkness…_ I strained my eyes against the darkness and I was slowly able to make out a speck of light below me. I watched it intently, there was nothing else to do.

"NO! I don't want to die!" I screamed as I fell into the light. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw that I was alone. _Did they survive? Was I the only one to die, or is it the other way around?_ There was an island beneath me and it was quickly getting bigger. I noticed a ship near the island but my attention was quickly drawn back to the island. I could see rivers now, and little dots moving around. _The animals look like ants from way up here,_ I smiled at the thought, concentrating on the animals. I didn't notice the thing that wrapped itself around my waist until it jerked me away from the island. The sudden change in direction made my head spin. i watched helpless and my vision slowly faded to black.

~Mia~

I screamed as I felt myself falling, and falling… and falling. Suddenly there was a blinding light and I had to cover my eyes with my hand. _I thought it was night… Where are Ash and Singe?_ I asked myself after slowly opening my eyes. The twins weren't there… I was alone, _shouldn't they be here too?_ There was something blue under me, but I had no idea what it was. When I got closer, I could see something under the blue, a dark spot moving around. Then I understood. It was water.

_I knew I would regret letting them talk me into doing this, _I closed my eyes and braced myself for the unavoidable impact, _biggest mistake of my life._ I hit the water with tremendous force and the impact made me black out.

~Singe~

_It's my fault,_ I thought as I plunged headfirst into the light, _they're gone and it's my fault._ I watched the dark spot below me getting closer.

_What the hell is tha- oh shit. _"Sorry!" I shouted repeatedly after hitting each bird at least I think they were birds. They were huge brown things with wings; at least they slowed me down a lot. I looked down again and saw a sea of blue with another dark spot below me. When I got closer, I recognized it as a ship. I put my arms over my head as I went through the sail at a slight angle and crashed through a wall, getting wrapped up in something. My vision blurred more the longer I was upside down, but I didn't have the strength to free myself. A pair of horrible pants stepped in front of me just before I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

~Ash~

"Who is she?" a woman asked.

"How did she get in the sky?" it was a man.

"Isn't it obvious?" another man asked, "She's an angel that came down from heaven to be with me!"

"You're an idiot," a third man groaned.

"What was that, moss head?!" number 2 shouted.

"I wonder if she knows anything about the One Piece," a fourth man said loudly.

_One Piece? Who are these people?_

"She can't be trusted, she's probably come here to steal my treasure!" the woman said again.

_Treasure?_ _What's she talking about?_

"Maybe she'll want to join my crew!" number four sounded excited.

"What if she's a dangerous pirate? She could kill us all!" the first man said in a hushed whisper.

"Really?" that one sounded like a child.

"If I was dangerous," I was tired of listening to these people talking about me, "if I wanted you dead… you wouldn't be alive right now." The whispering stopped and there was a long silence. I slowly opened my eyes, and sat up before looking at them. There was a tall girl with orange hair, a weird guy with a long nose, a man with green hair, a blonde man with curly eyebrows, and a black haired man wearing a straw hat standing in a group.

_You've got to be kidding me, _I groaned, recognizing the characters from One Piece, _am I going to be forced to spend my afterlife with these people? What did I do to deserve this?_ Now, it wasn't that I didn't like the show… I just couldn't stand Nami, especially after the time skip!

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked. _Awe, he's even more adorable in real life!_

"I'm fine," I stretched,_ I wonder where in the Grand Line we are_

"So who are you?" Robin walked in the room.

"I'm Ash," I smiled, I liked Robin, it wouldn't be that bad if she was already there.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Sanji moved closer, "I'm Sanji, and I'll help you in any way I can."

"You should do something about your hair," Nami grimaced. I brought my hands up to touch my long hair but it was a tangled mess.

"Shit," I grumbled, "I'm going to have to cut it."

"Can I do it?!" Luffy jumped up.

"You'll cut her ear off," Nami hit him and tried to look friendly, "I'll do it."

_I don't really trust any of the others with it,_ I sighed as I got up and followed her onto the deck. When she was done, my hair ended an inch or two above my shoulders instead of at my waist.

"Wow," Luffy's mouth was hanging open when I turned around, "you look just like Ace!" I went into the bathroom to see how it looked. Luffy was right, with my short, wavy black hair and freckles, I did look like him… the man made of fire. _No wonder mom told us those wild stories…_

"It suits you," Robin was leaning against the doorframe.

"Thanks, I like it too!" I smiled at her.

"I've heard stories about people appearing out of nowhere, people who claim they aren't from here. They don't usually know where they are."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Please, tell me where you're from, how you got here."

"I wanna know too!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami here hiding behind the corner.

"I'd love to know all about where you come from," Sanji jumped up.

I told them about where I was from and how I got there, and about Mia and Singe. I did, however, leave out the part about thinking I was dead and knowing almost everything about them.

"That's so cool!" Luffy yelled, "you have to join my crew!"

"I don't have to," I laughed when his face fell, "but I can stay with you until I figure out how to get back with Singe and Mia."

"Yeah! Sanji, we need to celebrate a new member of the crew! Make meat, lots of meat!" Luffy shouted. Sanji ran to the kitchen, overjoyed that I would be staying for a while.

"Could I borrow some clothes?" I turned to Nami.

"Sure," she nodded and I followed her, "But you're going to have to pay me back.

I smiled and nodded, picking out a pair of shorts and a pink shirt. I hoped something interesting would happen soon. I might not be the one to come up with ideas, but I hated being bored. _I have nowhere else to go, besides… what else am I supposed to do if I'm dead? Might as well go with it._

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted from the crow's nest, "I see the Island!"

~Mia~

I opened and sat up slowly, groaning slightly. I was in a fairly dark room and there was a beeping machine hooked up to me. I slowly took the needle out of my arm and stood up, my whole body was sore. _I need to get out of here; I need to find Singe and Ash. _Then I remembered falling, hitting the water.

"Where am I? How did I survive that?" I mumbled to myself as I walked slowly to the door. There was a mirror, and I couldn't help but gasp at my reflection. My short, brown hair was a disaster and my brown eyes were slightly red.

"You were crying in your sleep," a calm voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned to see a man wearing a spotted hat.

"Who are you?" I asked the familiar looking man.

"You're in no position to be asking me questions," he leaned forward and put his chair, putting his elbows on his knees, "now why don't you tell me who you are and how you got here."

"I don't exactly know where 'here' is." I sighed when he didn't tell me anything, "I'm Mia. I was skydiving with my friends but everything went black. Then I somehow got here and fell into the water, I don't really know where I am or how I got here."

"Interesting," he stood up slowly and walked to the door, "I've heard stories about people like you, now tell me… do you know anything about the One Piece?"

"I know a bit about it. Wait…" I gasped, finally recognizing him, "You're Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart pirates!" _I must be dead, there's no other explanation. This is my afterlife… Am I really doomed to wander the world of One Piece with the Surgeon of Death?!_ "Where are we? Have you met Kid and Luffy yet? Shit… how did this happen? Am I really dead?"

Law eventually got me calmed down and I explained everything that had happened. He seemed shocked at first, but it was hard to tell. I told him about One Piece and how I knew about him and his crew, he also got me to tell him what I knew about the other pirates and the Marines. When I was done, he seemed pleased with the information I was able to give him.

"You," he looked at me before leaving the room, "might come in handy. If you need anything, ask Paul. He'll be guarding you."

"But I already told you, I'm not dangerous!"

"No, but my crew is." I could hear him talking to a man outside after he left, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I need to fix my hair," I sighed when I looked in the mirror again. I tried to fix my hair and, when it was presentable, I opened the door slowly and looked outside. There was a man wearing a strange hat sitting on the floor. He looked up at me when I stuck my head out of the room. "Is there a shower I could use?"

"Follow me," he smiled and led me to the other side of the sub. "I'll stand guard to keep anyone from coming in."

"Thank you," I mumbled as I stepped into the large room. There were several stalls and I picked the one farthest from the door. I turned on the water while I peeled my damp clothed off and stepped into the warm water. It was a nice treat for my sore body. I tried to hurry, but it was still a really long shower. It took me a long time to get all of the knots out of my hair.

_I wonder if Singe and Ash are lost here too… or am I really alone…_

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I looked at my wet clothes on the floor and sighed, _I should have asked for something to wear. _I wrapped the towel around myself and walked over to the door but was shocked to find clothes folded on the floor. They were a little big, and I had to roll the bottom of the pants up, but they would work.

"The captain wants to see you," Paul started walking when I walked out. I looked down and followed him, unsure of what to think of this man. When we stepped into a large room, Law was giving orders. Everyone was running around.

"Do you have any experience fighting?" he turned to me.

"No," I shook my head.

"Well you're about to get some."

~Singe~

I groaned. My whole body was sore and my hands were tied tightly behind my back.

"Who are you?" someone asked from in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked at the owner of the voice. There was a man wearing a white and blue helmet crouching in front of me.

"Five more minutes Killer," I grumbled and rolled over, turning my back on him. Why_ am I dreaming about him? He isn't even my favorite character… wait…_ I remembered what had happened and sat up quickly. I instantly regretted the sudden movement when I fell forward and had my face meet the floor.

"Who are you?" the man asked again. I sat up, slowly this time, and I could feel blood from my forehead running down my face.

"Singe," I stuck my tongue out slightly, tasting the blood that had found my mouth.

"How did you find our ship?"

I shrugged, "I fell, and I don't know why I'm here. Am I dead? Because this isn't what I thought Heaven or Hell would be like."

"No," Killer grabbed my elbow and pulled me up, "but I have no idea how you survived. How did you get here?"

"I told you, I fell," I looked around the ship.

"Why were you falling? How did you get up there?" he was taking me somewhere.

"I was falling because I jumped. Where are we? Where are we going? Can you untie me?"

"I'm taking you to see our captain. He wants to question you."

"Oh, I've always wondered what Kid would be like- hi Heat- you guys are pretty cool!"

"How much do you know about us?"

I shrugged again, "not much, are you in the Grand Line yet? Or is this the New World… because that would be pretty awesome. Can you untie me now? Did I do that?" I stopped walking when we passed a wall with a huge hole.

"Yes," Killer sounded like he was getting slightly annoyed, "that's from you, now come. Kid's waiting."

"Can I see your face?"

"No." Killer pushed me into a room and I tripped, falling on the ground.

"That wasn't nice," I groaned as I sat up and looked at Kid. He was sitting down with his feel on his desk.

"What did you find out?" he asked Killer.

"She doesn't know where we are or how she got here, but she knows a bit about us and the Grand Line."

"I'm right here, you know," I grumbled. The two men ignored me so I continued to talk, "My name's Singe, it's nice to meet you too. So where are we? Oh, I see, of course we aren't in the New World yet, I should have known when I saw that you still had both arms. So how does it feel to be the supernova with the highest bounty? That's right, but it's only because you killed a lot of people. Hmm? Oh, well Luffy's is 15,000,000 under yours when you reach Sabaody. You really should be careful when you get there; it's going to be quite dangerous." I went on for a while, not realizing that the men had stopped to listening to me ramble on out of boredom.

"How the fuck do you know all of that?" Kid was staring at me.

"I have my resources," I smiled.

"Do you have devil fruit powers?" he stood up.

"Nope."

"Then how the fuck do you know?" he walked toward me and picked me up by the neck. I tried to struggle, but there was only so much you could do without hands. I kicked out at him and caucht him by surprise.

"Untie me and I'll tell you," I glared at the huge man. He nodded to Killer and leaned against his desk as I sat on the floor and rubbed my wrists while telling them all about my world and how I knew about them. Kid didn't seem too happy about the lack of information about Law, but he was glad to know something about Luffy, who was still somewhat unknown.

"Is that all?" Kid asked.

"Pretty much," I could tell he was getting pissed off, but I couldn't tell if it was my lack of fear or my lack of respect. _Why should I fear him? I've got to be dead… or dreaming._ "Can I have a shirt?" my closthes had gotten ripped when I crashed through the wall.

"No," Kid growled, "but you can clean up the mess you made."

"Fine," I turned to leave the room when there was shouting from the deck.

"Well," he smirked and walked to the door, "if you don't get killed during the battle."

"What?"

"Marines," Killer said before following Kid out of the room. I was shocked, why did I have to fight? I didn't even have a weapon!

* * *

*Note*

I'm sorry if I don't get Law quite right, at first. I don't really know all that much about him.


	3. Chapter 3

~Mia~

"Fighting… who are we fighting?" It took me a little while to clue into what he was talking about. _I don't want to fight, I'm a peaceful person… really, I'm not a violent person!_

"We're going to surface and attack some pirates who are trying to dive down and reach my ship," Law walked out of the room and started heading to what would soon be the deck. I followed close behind him and Paul stayed by my side, everyone looked excited, ready for a fight. I took a deep breath and, after a moment, reluctantly followed them outside.

"Good luck," Paul had been waiting for me. I nodded in acknowledgement as strangely dressed pirates invaded the deck of the sub. I didn't want to fight so I tried to avoid the enemies while searching for something to use as a weapon. When the fight was almost over, one man managed to corner me.

"Hiding isn't going to work," he stepped closer to me.

"I wasn't h-hiding," I backed up until I was against the railing. He lunged, slashing at me with his sword but I rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding his attack; now he was the one against the railing.

"So close," he smirked and got ready to attack again. When he stepped closer to me I did a snap kick, timing it so it would quite hit him. I landed with my leg fairly close to him and punched him in the stomach. The man was slow; he had just gotten his arm up to block my kick when my fist made contact with his stomach. He staggered back, and, before he could regain his balance, I did a side kick to his chest, sending him over the railing and into the water.

"Guess I didn't need to come save you after all," Paul turned back to the battle, but almost everyone was gone. "Where did that come from, anyway?"

"My mom taught karate," I leaned against the railing, shocked that I had actually beaten the man. I slowly closed my eyes and let myself drift off.

~Singe~

"What do I do? What am I supposed to do?!" I was pacing around the room; there was nothing that could be used as a weapon here. I stuck my head out to see a huge fight on the deck of Kid's ship, I smiled when I heard the cannons, "that could work."

I was wandering around the ship, looking through rooms and closets. I stayed close to the walls to avoid most of the people. No one stopped me, the pirates thought I was with them because Kid hadn't killed me and the Marines thought I was a hostage looking for a way off of the ship because of my torn clothes.

"Who are you?" a young man in a uniform looked around nervously, "are you one of the Kid Pirates?"

"No," I shook my head. He looked relived that I wasn't one of the pirates.

"Stay hidden until after the battle, then you can come with us. A pirate ship is no place for a young woman."

"Holy shit!" I gaped at the kid, "I never thought I would meet a marine who was actually… nice!" He seemed offended by what I had said and turned his back on me. "What are you doing?"

"If you aren't going to hide, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you get out of this alive. If I save you, you're mine." _So he isn't nice after all,_ I thought for a moment

"But you shouldn't turn your back on an enemy," I grabbed his sword, holding it to his neck and bringing my mouth close to his ear, "I may not be a member of this crew, but I'd rather be with the pirates than the filthy marines." I cut his throat, knowing that if I didn't kill him, someone else would.

_He's dead…_ _I killed him_. I dropped the sword and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I kept walking until I found the kitchen. I was so caught up in my work that I didn't notice anyone enter the room.

"What are you doing?" I jumped when I heard Killer. He was standing in the kitchen with two dead men by his feet.

"Keep everyone out," I turned away from him and got back to work. "I'm going to get rid of the marines," I sighed. He nodded slightly and left the room. When I was done, I looked at my creation before heading back onto the deck with a bottle in my hand, "sure hopes this works."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kid grabbed me when I jumped onto the railing.

"This," I turned my attention back to the enemy vessel and threw my bottle, but nothing happened.

"Stop fucking around," Kid growled and squeezed my neck. I frowned, still watching the ship. "Dammit, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

_Awe, I thought it would-_ I smiled when a huge explosion shook the air. Kid's scowl slowly turned into a smirk as he loosened his grip on me.

"That was… awesome!" I shouted and looked around. Everyone on the ship was staring at me; no one tried to move and no one made a sound as the marine ship sank.

"What was that?" Kid moved his hand to my arm and took me back to his room as the marines scrambled to jump overboard.

"A bomb!" I was shaking from excitement, "I didn't think it would be that big, it was great!"

"How the fuck do you know how to do that?" he squeezed my arm and I closed my arm against the pain.

"I'm majoring in chemistry," I tried to pull my arm out of his grip but he was holding on too tight. He growled and tightened his grip. "I-I'm training to be a chemist."

I sat there while Kid thought, his smirk slowly growing into a menacing grin

"Are you keeping me, or are you going to let me go? Where am I supposed to sleep? Can I have clothes now? What about a shower?"

"Get out."

"But you brought me here! What was the point of bringing me here if-" I broke off when he hit me.

"You will do what I tell you… now," he growled, "get out."

When I left, Killer was standing outside of Kid's door.

"Can I have a shower?" I asked as he led me to a small room that only had a bed, a desk, and a chair.

He paused before leaving "you should have more respect for your life."

"It's not like I would be able to stop him from killing me anyway," I mumbled to the empty room before falling onto the bed and staring at the ceiling, waiting for morning to come.

~Ash~

"This is so cool!" I shouted when we got to the island; there were huge trees everywhere.

"Where are you going?" Nami shouted as I ran from the ship, "somebody go with her!"

Luffy grabbed a tree in front of me, "I'll go!"

"Hey!" I yelled as he nearly knocked me over, "watch it, Straw Hat!"

"Sorry!" He smiled. Together we explored the island until Luffy got too hungry. By this point, we were lost.

"What do you see?" I shouted up to him. He had used his powers to get to the top of a tree.

"There's smoke over there!" he pointed in the direction we were heading.

"That's nice, but where's the ship?"

"Smoke means fire," he jumped down, grabbed my arm, and started running, "fire means food!"

"No," I yelled at him, "fire means people! People can be dangerous!"

"Maybe they have meat!" Luffy hadn't gotten the point. I ran behind the rubber man, hoping we wouldn't get killed.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I asked when Luffy stopped running. It felt like we had been gone for a really long time.

"Nope!" he grinned and took a step in the direction we had come from. There was a rustling noise and we were jerked up violently.

_And now we're stuck in a net… _I sighed, _how the hell did this happen?_

The netting was too close together for Luffy to get his hand there so I had nothing to do but wait, and wait… and wait.

"Hey, Luffy?" I tried to ask, but he was asleep. _I haven't seen any animals on the island…_ Finally, after hours of unbearable boredom, a noise came from the bushes and a rabbit jumped out. The cute bunny pulled a peg out of the ground, releasing the net.

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking at the small creature that was now by my feet. I reached my hand out to pet it but, when my hand got close, it opened its mouth, revealing razor sharp teeth, and bit my hand.

"Get them!" It shouted. Dozens of rabbits jumped out and started hopping toward us.

"Rabbits aren't supposed to eat people!" I screamed as I grabbed Luffy and ran from the animals, _dammit Luffy, you're heavy!_ Having to drag the rubber man was really slowing me down.

"Ash-chan?" Sanji shouted, making me look up and trip over a branch, "is that you?"

"Sanji," I grabbed the branch and started hitting the rabbits as they jumped at us, "Sanji, we're over here!"

"You're so beautiful when you don't like cute, fluffy animals," he was standing there watching me.

"They stop being cute when they try to eat you!" _You love-struck fool, can't you see they're attacking us?_ Sanji picked up a rabbit and threw it when it tried to bite him.

"I see," he finally started helping, "I'll save you!"

"Don't let them beat us! We've gone too long without a good meal," the leader of the rabbits encouraged his followers.

"Thanks," I panted, the branch had broken before we were done so he had finished without much help.

"Anything for you," he picked me up and started walking away.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You need medical treatment! We have to get to Chopper!"

"I can still walk, and we can't just leave Luffy there!"

"He'll be fine on his own," Sanji didn't slow down until we could see the ship. By the time we got there, I was starting to get dizzy. Chopper ran out and started talking but I couldn't understand what he was saying. They took me to a room and set me down on a bed.

_What's going on?_ I looked at the wound on my hand; it was really red and there were weird black lines going down my index finger and a few inches up my arm.


	4. Chapter 4

~Singe~

_Ugh, _I rolled out of the bed, _I can't sleep!_

I decided it would be more fun to explore the ship than waiting for sleep to come. I didn't usually get much sleep; strange creatures started haunting me as soon as I closed my eyes. I opened the door quietly. There was a man sitting outside my door, he was snoring lightly

_If he's supposed to be watching me, _I stepped over his legs, _he's doing a really crappy job._

I gathered up lanterns, wrenches, a hammer, and other tools before heading for the bathroom.

_Maybe I'll have a quick shower before I get started… _I smiled as I took my clothes off and got my long hair out of the ponytail. I sighed happily and stepped into the warm water. When I was done and dressed, I walked over to the tools I had borrowed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" someone growled when I picked up a wrench and went over to the pipes. I turned to see Kid leaning against the wall.

"Plumbing," I smiled, it was one of my many strange hobbies… but I only got into it because I like using the torch. "There's a… umm… there's a leak, and I, uh, wanted to fix it."

"What leak," he sneered as he stepped closer to me.

I brought my arm back and hit the pipe with the wrench as hard as I could, I pointed to the water that was spraying from the now dented pipe, "that leak."

"Bitch," he grabbed my neck, "stop wrecking my ship."

"But I-" I put my hands on the one cutting off my air supply.

"I said stop destroying my ship, understand?"

I nodded and glared at the man who was choking me.

"You would do well to fear me," he threw me and I hit the wall hard, coughing. "Clean up your damn mess."

I saluted him mockingly after he left the room. Then I turned back to the pipe and got to work, making it take a lot longer than it should have.

"What am I supposed to do now," I mumbled to myself while I picked up the tools. There was a bald man waiting outside, but it was a different man than before. He was tall, about the same height as killer, and about as wide as Heat. He had a long scar going down his face and chest… and I think he only had one eye. "What happened to the other guy?"

He shrugged.

"Is he dead?" I could see something black shining in the moonlight. _Blood…_

Another shrug.

"What's your name?" I asked, not expecting an answer, but thinking the silence was awkward. When he didn't answer, I decided to give him a name, I mean… I had to call him something! "Then from this moment onward, thou shall be known as Florence!"

"What are you doing?" I asked when he picked me up and started walking back toward my room, "I'm not done yet! He told me to clean up my mess! I still need to fix the hole! "

Florence grunted but continued walking to my room. Once there, he opened the door, tossed me in, and locked the door.

~Chopper~

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked, "is my darling Ash going to be okay?"

"I got as much of the venom out as I could," I frowned, I had never seen anything quite like this before, I wasn't sure what to use to fight the infection.

"Where's Luffy? I thought he went with her," Nami was getting annoyed, she was ready to leave the island an hour ago, but no one knew where the captain was.

"He's coming!" Usopp pointed at the man who was stumbling to the ship.

"You idiot!" Nami shouted as she stormed over to him, but he collapsed before she could hit him.

"Luffy!"I ran over to him to see what was wrong. He had bite marks on his legs and a really bad fever. Zoro took Luffy into the room with Ash and I started working on him. it took a while, but I did everything I could think of for them. "Now they just need to rest."

~Mia~

I woke up to a pain in my right arm. When I looked, I saw a deep gash that had been stitched up. _Guess I didn't avoid his attack as well as I thought I did…_

When my stomach growled, I rolled onto my side. I wasn't in the same room that I had woken up in last time. This one was a bedroom, not a mini hospital. I got out of the bed when my hunger was too much to ignore and slowly opened the door.

"Hi Paul," I mumbled to the man sitting on the floor.

"You're awake?" he looked up at me, surprised.

"Could I have some food?" I asked, "I'm starving."

"Well," he stood up and I followed him around, "you've been asleep for a few days."

"What?" I knew I had slept for a while, but a few days? That's ridiculous!

"You lost a lot of blood, I'm surprised you didn't die," he was smiling when he looked at me.

_I almost died? _When we walked into the mess hall, everyone stopped and stared. I was uncomfortable, and Paul knew it.

"No one thought you would make it," he laughed, "they're just surprised to see you again."

"Oh…" _great, so no one had faith that I would pull through? How bad was I?_ I looked at the wound on my arm again and knew that I was lucky to survive.

Paul told me to sit and he brought me food. "Here you go."

I smiled. The food tasted a lot better than I thought it would. I watched as Law stood up and left the room. I quickly finished my food and followed him out. Paul followed me at a distance.

"Thank you," I said when I caught up to the man.

He looked slightly confused as to what I was thanking him for.

"You saved me, if I was really that close to dying… why did you try to save me?"

"I didn't want to turn down a challenge," he smirked down at me, "but if you really want to thank me-"

"There you are Paul!" I panicked, not sure I wanted to know what he was going to ask for, "I was looking for you! You were supposed to show me around so I won't get lost!"

I grabbed the confused man's arm and started walking away from Law.

~Singe~

I was stuck in my room until Killer came to get me.

"You're awake," he sounded mildly surprised.

"I didn't sleep," I jumped up. I always got hyper after a night of no sleep. Killer took me to the wall I had crashed into. "Is this what I get to do today?"

Killer didn't answer, he just leaned against a wall and watched me start to fix the wall.

"That's a really shitty job," Kid smirked.

"I don't do construction," I smiled, "Demolition is more of my thing."

Kid growled and left, I could tell he was trying not to lose his temper.

"Good jod Kid!" I shouted, "you're doing great at controlling you anger!"

"That's it," he came back and hit me, sending me through the wall I had just repaired. "If you don't stop pissing me off, you're going to die."

"I wouldn't be able to stop you anyway," I groaned and sat up, looking at the new hole, "that one isn't my fault, I'm not fixing it!"

"Get that bitch out of my sight before I end her pathetic life," Kid growled to Killer, "and teach her some manners."

Killer sighed lightly and grabbed my arm, pulling me back to my room. He threw me inside and locked the door.

_I wonder how long I'll be in here… _I wondered when my stomach growled.


	5. Chapter 5

~Mia~

"Sorry," I mumbled to Paul again. I still felt bad about using him to get away from Law a few days ago, and I had been using him to avoid the captain ever since. I just didn't want to know what he wanted in return for saving my life.

"You should stop running away from him," Paul smiled, "you're just going to make it worse by waiting."

Paul was a really nice guy, but it took me a while to figure out why he was the one chosen to be my guard. It wasn't because he was nice; it was because he was gay. I didn't care that he was, it didn't change my opinion of him, but it surprised me a bit.

Ash would be jealous if she knew, she loves gay men. When she was little, she would talk about how all of her friends, except me and Singe, would be gay. She was then going to slowly drive the women and straight guys out of the area because she hated them all. That plan never quite worked out though.

"Mia," Law walked up behind us. I didn't have anywhere to run this time. "Starting tomorrow, you're going to help out in the kitchen."

"But I-" I thought for a moment, kitchen duty wouldn't be that bad, and at least then I wouldn't just be sitting on my ass all day, "okay."

He smirked and left me with Paul.

_Maybe I really have been avoiding him for no reason, _I sighed. That was the first time he had been able to talk to me for a few days and it hadn't been bad at all!

"Oh," he turned back to us, "and don't worry about thanking me. I'll make sure you pay me back… with interest."

_Oh shit, that isn't good… Paul was right… waiting just made it worse…_

"Told you," Paul laughed when he looked at me. I knew I was blushing really badly.

_What's he going to do? What's he planning?_ I didn't want to think about what the pirate captain could do…

"Mia?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Paul was almost at the end of the hall, "sorry, I'm coming!"

"Stop apologizing, hun." He laughed as I ran to catch up to him, "there's really nothing to be sorry for."

"Sorr- I mean, okay" I frowned, "wait… hun?"

"One of the perks of being gay," he smiled, "I can call you hun."

"Fair enough," I laughed at the man.

"What?"

"You're so strange," I smiled up at the man.

He smiled back at me. "Well it's a lot more fun than being like everyone else."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," I laughed. He sounded just like Singe.

"I'll show you how to get to the kitchen, if you want."

"That would be great! Maybe I can meet the cook today, get to know some of the people I'll be working with."

"Yeah," Paul frowned, "good luck with the head chef…you're going to need it."

~Ash~

I sat up slowly and looked around; I was in a small, unfamiliar room. There was an empty bed next to mine. I heard shouting coming from behind the door, but I didn't feel I should be the one to get involved. I looked in the corner when I heard light snoring. There was a green haired man sleeping on the ground.

"You," I went to kick him in the side but he grabbed my foot before I made contact, I pulled my foot out of his grasp, "don't touch me. Go see what all the commotion is about. The noise disturbed my sleep."

"Why should I do anything for you?" the man put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Because I told you to!"

"You have no authority on this ship."

"So rude," I was offended by his behaviour, "as my servant you must do as I say!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he opened one eye to look at me.

_Does he really not know who I am? _I was astonished. _I'm a princess, a goddess! I'm meant to rule all. This animal should be bowing before me, begging to do my bidding._

Before I could punish him for his ignorance, a black haired man crashed through the wall.

"Ash, my darling!" a blonde man ran in and grabbed my hand, "you were asleep for days, are you feeling better?"

I was staring at our hands. "Fool," I pulled my hand out of his, "unhand me at once!"

"Ash-chan! You're even cute when you're mad at me!"

"Disgusting. You should show more respect," the black haired man punched the blonde. "My duty as a knight is to protect the princess from disrespectful people like you!"

"Brave knight," I kissed him on the cheek, "your loyalty is rewarded."

"It is my honor to protect you," he bowed, "but we must leave. I believe these people mean to hurt you."

He grabbed my arm and ran out of the room, leaving 5 people staring after us.

"Wait!" a small deer like creature ran to us, "where are you going? You shouldn't even be up yet, you're still-"

"Come, my faithful steed!" my knight shouted as he pulled me and the deer into a row boat.

~Singe~

"I'm so bored," I sighed loudly. I had been stuck in this room all day and there was nothing to do!

"Florence, are you still there?"

He grunted.

"Can you let me out?"

Silence.

"Can I have paper and a pencil or something?"

More silence.

I had been talking to Florence through the door all day. I would ask him questions once in a while, mostly asking if he would bring me various things. A grunt meant yes, silence was no.

"If I'm suck in here much longer, I'll go crazy!" I jumped up and walked over to the door. I knocked quietly. "Florence, wanna hear a story?"

He didn't answer but I told him anyway. A story about a flying ship and a man who defeated a god, and the stories about a woman who fell in love when she was sent to another world. I told him all of the stories my mom told me, just changing the names, the stories everyone thought were crazy. When I ran out of stories, I started reciting poetry I had memorized, I even quoted some Shakespeare.

I went on for days, only stopping to sleep for two or three hours. I usually only got five hours, but the hunger was starting to keep me up too. I was let out twice a day to shower and use the bathroom. No one could give me anything. No food, no water. I didn't ask for any either, I was too caught up in my temporary insanity to care.

_It's like when they used to break a stubborn horse, _the thought made me laugh slightly. I had run out of stories and quotes so I sat on my bed and waited. Eventually Killer came in. I hadn't seen Kid once in the time I had been locked up, Killer probably planned it that way.

"You're alive," he said as he stepped closer to me, "and awake." That was what he said every time he came in. I think he's surprised that I had lasted this long.

_Not for long,_ I rolled on the bed so my back was to him.

"No, I won't make bombs for you. No, I won't consider changing my mind. No, I won't beg for food… or my life," I answered the questions he hadn't asked yet. He asked the same things every time. Kid wanted me to make bombs so he can kill more people, but I won't do it for him. I would do it if he let me out, I would make them for my own amusement… but I won't make them because someone's forcing me. "Goodnight."

The monsters came almost immediately but I was too tired to try to escape them.

_Eyes devoid of light,_

_Like the obscure gulf_

_Of never ending night._

_They are full of a frantic nothingness_

_That is overflowing with resentment._

_Long, sharp claws at the end of elongated limbs_

_Bending at grotesque angles_

_Making them too repulsive to look at._

_They reach out,_

_Trying to pull me closer,_

_But their cool embraces burn_

_With the cold fire that is absolute fright._

_Calling out tenderly,_

_With voices that are sickeningly sweet._

_Deceiving my tired mind_

_With talk of alluring fantasies,_

_And peaceful fabrications,_

_Trying to pull me into the quiet oblivion of sleep_

_So they can plague me._

_They are perfect nightmares, _

_The most horrid dreams, _

_Visible only in my false realities._

_I have been sleeping wide awake,_

_Unable to face the monsters _

_That reside in me._

* * *

*note*

Sorry if you didn't like me putting a poem in, but I needed something to describe the creatures in Singe's nightmares and it fit.


	6. Chapter 6

~Ash~

"Brave knight," I smiled at the black haired man, "what… should I call you?"

"His name's Luffy!" the deer exclaimed, he had finally stopped yelling at us to go back to my kidnappers, "and he isn't a knight! Like how you aren't a princess… I think. At least you didn't say anything about being a princess in your world… you're just hallucinating!"

"Luffy…" I smiled; it wasn't a bad name,

"We're almost there," Luffy smiled at me. We were heading to the same island as the ship we were on. I wasn't sure what he was planning, but he had to have something in mind… no one would just go off like that without a plan.

"What are those?" I squinted up at the glowing things heading for our boat, "fire?"

"Arrows!" the deer yelled when the firs one hit out boat. A fire grew at more arrows hit and we slowly sank.

"My knight is so brave," I sighed as I collapsed on the shore after dragging him and his steed out of the water, _risking his life by jumping into a tiny boat even though he can't swim._

When I woke up, I was on a stone table and I was wearing different clothes. I was wearing a chiton that ended just above my knees. There were people all around me, but my knight, Luffy, pushed through the crowd with an old man when I sat up.

"Milady," Luffy took my hand and helped me stand, "these people are your loyal subjects, they wish for you to stay and be their queen."

"Princess, we have long awaited your arrival," the old man bowed and pointed to the black markings on my hand, "you have the mark of the chosen; you are the incarnation of our goddess, Quasir."

"No!" the steed ran over, "It's just venom! You aren't their goddess!"

"Silence!" I looked at my hand then around at the people around me, "I am indeed the one you have been waiting for."

~Singe~

Killer came in while I was half asleep. I sat up slowly and looked at him. "It's still no; it's always going to be a no. I won't do anything for him…"

Killer turned to leave, not saying a word.

"But…" I put my head on the pillow, "if you let me out, I'll do it because I enjoy doing it. I'll do it for myself."

Killer came back a few minutes later with food and water. I slowly rolled off of the bed and crawled over to the desk after he had left again.

_It doesn't matter who I said I was doing it for, I still said I would do it… he owns me now. Well, _I smiled as I slowly ate the food, _I suppose it could be worse...at least he's attractive…_

That's right, I had feelings for my tormentor. I liked the man who had me starved… the violent, monstrously tall brute known as Eustass Kid. Of course, being a masochist made it a hell of a lot easier to like the man.

~Mia~

_Let's get this over with, _I sighed as I got dressed. I had met the head chef, Travis, yesterday and I really… I mean REALLY… wasn't looking forward to working under him. He was a little loud and, well, he just didn't seem very pleasant.

"You ready?" Paul knocked on my door when it was time to leave.

"As ready as I'm going to be," I followed him to the kitchen. He was still supposed to be guarding me, so he was going to be in the background all day.

"You're late!" Travis yelled at me when I got to the kitchen.

"It's my fault," Paul growled, "I didn't get her up on time."

"Well why not?" Travis glared at him, "you bastard, always trying to make me look bad."

"You don't need my help for that," Paul grumbled before finding a chair to sit in, "you mess up enough on you own."

Paul and Travis were brothers, and they didn't get along very well. Yesterday when I had come to meet him, Travis was throwing knives at Paul.

_I wonder if it would be better if Paul wasn't sitting in here… but maybe he would just direct his anger at me if Paul left..._

"Wash, peel, and cut the potatoes," Travis pointed to pile of potatoes. I got started with that, but Travis wasn't happy with my job. Eventually he sent me off to wash pots and dishes.

"Yes sir," I stood up and rushed over to the dirty dishes.

"And hurry, we're going to need them soon."

_How the hell was I cutting the potatoes wrong? It isn't complicated, I'm not an idiot! Dammit, I'm going to be a teacher and I'm on dish duty?! What's wrong with this picture…?_ I ranted silently while I washed dishes.

"What was that?" Travis yelled at Paul.

"I said you're an idiot, Mia was doing the potatoes better than the man who's doing it now!"

_Not again…_

"It's my kitchen, I make the rules."

"She's my responsibility. It's my job to make sure you treat her properly!"

"She's working for me right now."

"I'm still her guard." Paul stood up.

"If you don't like it," Travis grabbed a knife and threw it, just missing Paul's head, "then get out of my kitchen."

"I can't," Paul smirked at his brother.

"Then sit down and shut up. This is MY kitchen, you follow my rules here!"

_Men, _I sighed and put the pots off to the side,_ I'm glad Singe and Ash get along better than that… _

"Make soup," Travis said from behind me.

"What kind?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it's edible. The men aren't picky."

_Right, _I nodded and started gathering ingredients while thinking about my friends; _I hope you guys are okay… please, Singe, don't let your lack of tact get you into trouble… and Ash, don't do anything too stupid…_

"He's not a bad guy," someone brought vegetables over for me, "just don't do anything to et on his bad side."

"Thanks."

_Great, so he's a good guy when he's in a good mood, he's nice if you don't piss him off… but I think being friends with Paul gave me a bad start…_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'm sorry… I should have explained some things better, but I've been writing while I'm half asleep (which I should really stop doing). This is to clear up any confusion that people might have.

Ash and Luffy were asleep for a few days. They have, indeed, gone crazy because of the demon rabbit venom (so they're very OOC for now). Ash believes she's a princess and Luffy thinks he is her knight. They ran away from the ship and went to an island that their ship was heading to. The tribe on the island think that Ash is their goddess, Quasir.

Singe has been locked up in her room. Kid has been starving her because he wants to use her (and she isn't bothering him if she's stuck in her room). He wants her to make bombs for him; it would be so easy to kill people in an explosion. She has finally agreed to do it, but not for him; she's only doing it for the enjoyment of making things blow up.

Mia is working in the kitchen on Law's ship. The head cook has a bad temper and hates the one person Mia has as a friend. She's also avoiding Law, afraid of what he will ask for in return for saving her life. Unfortunately, avoiding the problem wasn't the answer. By avoiding the captain, her payment has slowly been getting worse.

* * *

~Ash~

"I'm hungry," I sighed to my servants, "and bored. I want food."

"I'll go and get you some food!" One of the women said quickly, "what would you like?"

"Some fruit would be nice."

"I'll get you some right away," she left with Chopper, my knight's steed.

"Goddess," the prophet of the village bowed down, "this is Tomiin, he is the chief's son. He wishes to marry you."

"Is he worthy of my hand?"

"He is the bravest and strongest warrior we have."

"No," Luffy walked up.

I turned to my knight. "You dare try to tell me what I may do?"

"My deepest apologies, I do not wish to anger you" he bowed and grabbed my hand when I touched his shoulder to tell him to rise.

My temper calmed when I looked into his eyes, he was so handsome and loyal… the only man I wished to marry. "Then what is it?"

"He is not the best warrior. I do not believe him to be worthy of you."

"You wish to fight him for my hand?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes."

"Very well," I turned to Tomiin, "you will fight at sunrise. The winner will be my husband."

"Yes, my Goddess," Tomiin and the old prophet bowed before leaving.

"Goddess!" three warriors came to me with four men tied up. The men were wearing strange blue and white clothing, "we found these men outside the village, what would you like us to do with them?"

"Tie them to a post," I looked at the outsiders coldly, "they will feel my wrath if they refuse to follow my rule."

Once I ate, I was bored again. There was nothing entertaining to do in this peaceful village. I grabbed the staff that had been given to me and walked over to the men who were tied up. I needed to see if they would follow me, but I was hoping they would refuse.

_They might be fun to play with._

"Who are you?" I asked them, "who sent you?"

"Marines," the young one said right away.

"Shut up," the oldest one elbowed him, "I'll be the only one talking."

"Who sent you, Marines?"

"No one sent us; we were just passing through, chasing the pirates who have landed here."

"These pirates you speak of have not bothered us yet. You are the only ones who have dared to trespass on my land."

"We were doing you a favor, getting rid of the evil in the world."

"Silence," I glared at the man.

"You need our help to get rid of them. Pirates will destroy the-" I swung my staff, crushing his neck and making it impossible for him to breathe. I watched him die slowly then turned to the others.

"I am known as Ash. I am the incarnation of Quasir, goddess of torture, hellfire, and fear. You would do well to remember that and treat me with the proper respect."

They were staring at me, shocked. None of them moved and none of them spoke.

"Will you follow my rule?"

"Never," one man spat at my feet. I pulled the hidden blade from the stall and cut hands off before cutting his throat. Cutting his hands set the other men free. One stood to fight and the other tried to run for his life. He was stopped at the edge of the clearing my some warriors.

"Foolish boy," I laughed at the one in front of me, "trying to stand against me."

"Goddess!" Luffy shouted as he ran to me.

"Do not interfere in my fight!"

He came to a stop and watched the fight, ready to step in at any moment. The man lunged at me but I used my staff to lift myself over him. I landed lightly on my feet and turned, swinging my blade and cutting deep into his shoulder. I put my blade back and hit him in the stomach with the end of the staff. The man fell forward and I walked over to him, kicking him in the face. I waited for him to die before turning to the other man who was standing at the edge of the clearing.

I walked over to the only man left alive and hit him a few times with my staff. I broke a few of his bones but torturing the men had gotten boring.

"I tire of this, take this man to his ship and send him away. Make sure he will live."

"But Goddess-" one of the warriors objected.

"Do you question my authority?" I turned to him.

"I ask for your forgiveness," he bowed.

I nodded. "Now take him to his ship. If he survives the journey, everyone will know to fear me."

"Goddess!" one of the women ran to me, "chopper has run. We don't know where he is!"

~Mia~

Working in the kitchen with Travis hadn't been a very pleasant experience, I was glad when he told me to start taking food out to the men. It was a break from the yelling. Paul went into the dining hall to eat; he was the last one I had to take food for. Once I went back into the kitchen, Travis was in a much better mood.

"Would you be able to wash dishes when you're done?" He smiled.

"Sure, I'll do that now," I was shocked by how different he was.

He hadn't smiled once while Paul was there, I hadn't thought he could be a nice guy.

"Thanks."

_I guess they both change when they're together… _I thought about how Paul had gone from being a really nice, easy going person to a short tempered ass who was quick to complain.

"I told you he could be a nice guy," the young boy who had brought me the vegetables for the soup smiled when Travis was out of earshot.

"I wouldn't have believed you when you said it before," I went around the kitchen and took the dirty pots to the sink.

"They say everyone has at least two faces."

"Jimmy! You're the busboy tonight."

"Okay," he smiled and headed to the door connecting the dining hall and the kitchen.

Once we were done cleaning up, Travis came over to me.

"Good job, now it's time to make supper."

"I thought that was supper," I groaned.

"That was lunch," he laughed, "don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually."

~Singe~

I rolled out of bed and brushed my hair with my fingers. I was going to have to somehow get some money when we got to the next island.

"Morning Florence," I said through the door.

He grunted in response.

"How did you sleep?"

Another grunt.

"That's good. I actually slept really well tonight, my nightmares haven't been as bad since I started eating!" It has been three days since I agreed to be Kid's pet, at least that's what I called it. I didn't mind that much, as long as he knew that I wasn't making bombs because he told me to do it.

_I feel so much better_, _I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them who I'm with! _I imagined Ash frowning in worry then laughing with me. Mia would probably freak out, she always worried about us. Imagine me, the impulsive one with no tact, stuck with the infamous Kid pirates. I started to wonder how they're doing but shook it from my mind, they could take care of themselves… and I was the one with Kid, so there wasn't much to worry about.

I knocked on the door and Florence opened it after a minute.

"Well Florence," I smiled when I saw him, "it's so nice to see you again, old friend!" Yes, I considered him my friend. He might not talk much, but I knew he always listened to what I said.

_Are they even in this world? What if they were sent to another world? Stop it, _I shook my head as I walked with Florence to the dining hall, _there's nothing I can do about it, there's no information about them, so there's no point in killing myself by worrying. The only thing I can do at the moment is survive... _

"Kid wants to talk to you," Killer sat down beside me. He had been keeping an eye on me. I wasn't sure if it was because Kid told him to keep me out of his way, because I interested him, or because he wanted to see how long it was until I got myself killed. Any one is possible, really. I annoy Kid, and I had been going out of my way to bug him. Most of the crew had bets on how long I would last; maybe Killer had made a bet too? Either way, I could feel him and almost all of the other men stare at me when I left my room and tense when I ran into the captain.

"Okay," I stood up; I hadn't touched my food yet.

Killer grabbed my arm and pulled me pack down. "Eat."

"But you said tha-"

"He wants to talk to you, he didn't say now."

"Fine," I smiled at the food, "your lovely captain will have to wait to be graced by my presence." I watched some more men sit at my table. When I first got there, no one would get near me… now they got closer every day.

"Go on," one big man nudged his friend.

"Don't be shy," they stiffened when I said it, "I don't bite… hard."

Some of the men laughed but the one who was nudged over looked nervous.

"M-me and some of the other men, well…" he blushed a little, "we were wondering where you heard those stories you were telling."

"You liked them?" I smiled when he nodded, no one had ever listened to the stories my mom had tried to tell. "My mom used to tell me."

"They were amazing!" one man said loudly, "she must have been one hell of a woman!"

"Yeah," no one had ever said my mom was a great woman. Her stories, no… her memories, made her insane. _I'm sorry for doubting you…_

"Do you have any more?" he asked.

"Well, I don't remember any more right now, but I'll think about it and tell you if I remember any."

"That would be greatly appreciated," he touched my shoulder, "my kids are going to love these stories."

_Kids? _I hadn't thought that these infamous pirates would have families waiting for them. _So most of them are betting on when I'll die and some of them like my stories… I really wasn't expecting that._

"How many of them listened to me ramble?"

"Just a few," Killer stated. I could feel people watching me, it was making me nervous.

_They're all whispering, what are they talking about?_

Killer took my plate and I followed him and Florence to the door. Then the whispering suddenly stopped.

"You," Kid growled, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Why good morning, Mr. Kid," I smiled up at the man, "you're looking dapper today! What's the special occasion?"

"Bitch."

_It's so easy to get on his nerves, _my smile grew, "I missed seeing you too, but you didn't need to get cleaned up just for me!"

"You think I'd do anything for you?" he laughed and reached forward, grabbing my neck.

_Can't… breathe…_ I tried to smile at him, but it slowly fell as my need for air grew. He threw me through the wall. I slowly stood up and turned toward him again.

"I'm honored," I smiled at him, "that you care enough to take time out of your busy schedule just for me." I doubled over when Kid punched me in the stomach.

"Shut the fuck up," he growled.

I was on the ground, trying to breathe, when Kid stepped over me.

"And stop getting in my way."

_That was close, maybe I really should start keeping my mouth shut once in a while… _I looked up to see everyone in the dining hall staring at me. I slowly stood up and went back through the hole I had made.

I stopped in front of Killer. "Do I have to fix this hole too?"

"Yes. Then you make weapons."

"Okay!" I smiled I was going to try to fix the hole quickly so I could have longer to make bombs… but first I would have to talk to Kid.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for the great reviews. It's great hearing that people like my story!


	8. Chapter 8

~Chopper~

_Where are they?_ The Marines had said that pirates had landed on the island, now I just had to find them. I found Sanji and Nami's trails first. Nami was wearing that horrible perfume and Sanji was easy to find because of the smoke. I followed their trail around the island, it seemed like I was going in circles… The sun had went down a few hours ago; if I didn't find them soon we wouldn't be able to get back before the fight!

_What was that?_ I saw something off to my side. I froze and sniffed the air.

"Zoro!" I had been concentrating on Nami and Sanji so much that I forgot to pay attention to the others.

"Huh?" Zoro was with the ship, for once he wasn't asleep, "Chopper?"

"What's going on?" Robin came onto the deck of the ship, "where's Luffy?"

"Luffy and Ash are in a village on the other side of the island; the venom is making them act weird… they're in trouble, they're plan-"

Zoro mumbled and stood up and headed into the forest. He was going to look for Luffy and Ash.

"Wait, Zoro," I tried to stop him but he was already too far away to hear me, "you'll just get lost…"

"Let's wait for the others, we shouldn't leave the ship alone here," Robin was calm, just like she always was.

"But we need to stop them! Luffy wants to marry Ash!" I didn't want to be stuck there while my friends needed my help, "Luffy is planning on fighting at-"

"Chopper? Luffy will be fine," Nami walked onto the beach with Sanji, they hadn't heard the part about the marriage "he can take care of himself."

"Yeah but-"

"See? There's nothing to worry about," Nami walked onto the ship, "Luffy can get away on his own, he doesn't need us to go to his rescue."

"But they aren't acting like themselves!" I was starting to get frustrated, we needed to hurry but I couldn't rescue them on my own.

"Where's my darling Ash? Is she safe? We need to save her!"

"They're on the other side of the island…" I sighed, I was getting tired of explaining this part, "the villages think Ash is a Goddess!"

"That's because she is," Sanji yelled, "nothing can surpass her beauty… except my Nami swan!"

"Sanji," Nami called him, "could you make me something to eat?"

Even I could tell that Nami didn't like Ash… she was trying to distract Sanji so he would forget about the other girl, and, unfortunately, it was working.

"You're right," Robin smiled, "there's no need to worry about them. And Ash will probably be much safer after Luffy marries her."

"See?" Nami smiled, "they're perfect…ly… what?!"

"Married?!" something broke in the kitchen, "That idiot is marrying my Ash?!"

I smiled at Robin; I would have to remember to thank her later. "That's what I've been trying to-"

"I have to stop it!" Sanji grabbed me and ran into the forest, "I can't let her marry him!"

~Mia~

"It's so late," I mumbled to myself as I left the kitchen, "I'm so tired…"

Supper had taken a long time to make and Travis had gotten in a bad mood as soon as Paul went back into the kitchen. Travis had started throwing things at his brother, and I was the one who was told to clean up the mess.

"Sorry," Paul rubbed his neck when I walked by him.

"It's okay," I sighed.

"But you got hurt because of me."

"They're just scratched, it's not that bad."

"At least let me get you medical supplies."

Paul had gotten thrown out of the kitchen an hour or two earlier, literally… Travis had broken half of the dishes in the kitchen. None of them had hit Paul, but several spectators were injured. By the time we had to take the food out, the number of people in the kitchen had been reduced by almost half. I had managed to get out with minor scratches and a few bruises, most were from people trying to get out of the way of the fight.

"Wait here for a minute," Paul went into one of the rooms.

_I wonder how late it really is,_ I was in the hall for several minutes and no one walked by, _there are usually always people around._

"Okay," Paul walked out with an armful of bandages and bottles.

"Woah, that's a lot…"

"I thought you could keep some in your room," he smiled down at me, "you seem to get hurt a lot."

"I guess I am" I laughed; I hadn't really thought about it before, but he was right. I really did seem to get hurt a lot, although it wasn't usually scrapes and bruises.

We got to my room a few minutes later and I was left alone with my medical supplies. I was about to start cleaning the deeper cuts when I there was a sharp pain in my left leg. _Dammit, not now… _

I fell onto my bed and tried now to move. This always happened and I didn't know why; it was as if my body hated me… it was always working against me, trying to make things difficult and slow me down. I had no idea how long it would last this time; sometimes the pain was only there for an instant, sometimes it lasted for more than an hour. I usually put ice on it, but I couldn't do that this time… I was just going to have to suffer through it.

_I won't cry, _I let out a whimper as the tears blurred my vision, _I don't care how bad it is, I won't let it control my life._

I sat up slowly, the movement making the pain worse. The pain was worse than usual, worse than anything I remember feeling before. I tried to stand, but I couldn't put any weight on my leg. I took a deep breath and decided to hop. I couldn't just sit there and wait for it to pass!

_This reminds me of the time I sprained my ankle,_ I couldn't help but smile at the memory. I had to hop around my house for days… I even crawled when no one was there to see. I hopped again and leaned against the wall, trying to block out the pain,_ only this hurts a hell of a lot more._

I couldn't help but yelp when my leg hit the chair at the desk_, I need to pay attention to my leg..._

"Fuck…" I leaned my head on the desk waiting for the pain to diminish. I didn't swear very often, at least not loud enough for people to hear. I smiled when I imagined Singe clapping. I knew she would be laughing if she had heard me. It didn't matter what the situation was, it didn't matter how much trouble we were in or how much pain we were in, she always thought it was funny when I swore. Ash thought it was funny too, but she didn't show her amusement like her sister did; I don't know why they found it so amusing.

"Yes?" I asked when there was a knock on my door. _Why did someone have to come now?_

"I heard a noise," Law opened my door and raised an eyebrow when he saw me. I was still standing on only one leg and I was bent over awkwardly with my head on the desk.

_Why did it have to be him?_

"Paul told me you had gotten hurt and asked me to make sure you hadn't died."

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"You don't look fine," I could hear the smirk in his voice, he sounded rather amused. I would have glared at him, but I didn't want to move.

"I'm perfectly fine," I could only imagine what he was thinking about my position, "and I don't care how stupid I look."

He didn't answer me, but he was still watching me when I turned my head to the side so I could see him better.

He turned to leave my room when I decided to say something else. "This hurts my back and makes it slightly easier to ignore my leg."

"What's wrong with your leg?" he turned back to me.

_Ugh, I should have just kept my mouth shut… I didn't think he would be able to hear me… _I was silently wishing he would leave the room and let me hop to the kitchen to get something cold. But, of course, my luck wasn't that good. Law stepped toward my and pushed me back onto my bed, making me groan in pain.

"Take off your pants," he shut the door and stood in front of me.

"W-what?" I didn't think I had heard him properly… _Oh no, is he going to make me pay him back now?_

"I'm a doctor," he sighed.

"Oh, r-right…" I blushed and tried to ignore the pain as I slid my pants off. He bent down in front of me and asked me about the symptoms as he inspected my leg.

"It's peripheral neuropathy," he looked at me after several minutes, "most likely caused by a pinched nerve."

"Oh…" I grimaced when he did something to my leg. I shut my eyes, trying to block out the pain increasing pain. But suddenly, when I didn't think I would be able to take any more without screaming, the pain disappeared completely.

"There," I could hear the smirk in his voice again, "I think I fixed the problem, but come and see me if it comes back."

"Okay," I sat up, only to be pushed back down.

"Now… about the payment," he leaned in toward me and I could feel his breath on my ear, "I'll just have to collect at a later date."

I let out a sigh after he had left, _am I going to regret letting him help me?_ I was glad that the pain was gone, but I was dreading the day he would decide to collect whatever payment he deemed fit.

~Singe~

"Wake up, bitch?" someone asked.

"Huh?" I sat up and yawned, "was I sleeping?"

I looked up to see Kid standing over me. Florence was leaning against the wall behind him. _Is Florence going to get in trouble for letting me sleep? I hope not, he was just told to make sure I didn't wander off… no one said anything about him making sure I didn't sleep._

"Yes," Kid growled and grabbed my hair and pulled me up until I was standing. I blinked up at him slowly, he didn't seem happy with my lack of a reaction.

"Oh… I must have crashed…" I mumbled.

"Who told you to stop working?"

"My body." I never planned on falling asleep, I crashed. I usually stayed up until I was tired enough that my body would just shut down when I stopped moving. Unfortunately, this meant I didn't usually sleep in a bed… It also meant that I usually slept at odd hours.

"Bitch," he hit me and I stumbled back against the wall, "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" I thought for a moment, unsure of what he meant, "well I'm sure I could think of lots of things that are wrong with me, you're going to need to be a little more specific than that."

He hit me again and I brought my hand up to my cheek. _I'm going to have a bruise in the morning,_ I smiled. I liked bruises; they were fun to play with.

"Get out of my way," he pushed me out of his way as he walked onto the upper deck of the ship.

"Good night Kid," I said loudly as I let Florence lead me to my room; the sun was just starting to come up.

I turned to Florence. "Were you up all night?"

He grunted.

"Don't you ever talk?"

He stared at me.

"At least you're a good listener!" I laughed.

He was glaring at me now, starting to get annoyed.

"Good night Florence," I smiled before going into my room, "well, I guess it's morning now… oh well! Thanks for watching over me."

I heard him grunt on the other side of the door.

"Oh, wait," I opened the door, "One more thing!"

He turned toward me, waiting for me to ask my question.

"Do you ever sleep?"

He just stared at me like he couldn't believe I was actually asking him that.

"Fine," I pouted, "don't answer my question… you know, this could be a matter of life or death! What would you do if the whole crew decided to make a plan to kill you because they never saw you sleeping?!"

Florence rolled his eyes and pushed me into my room, locking the door so I couldn't leave again.


	9. Chapter 9

~Ash~

"I give you my luck," I kissed Tomiin on the cheek.

"I'll do my best," he was standing straight.

_He needs to learn to relax a little, he's making me nervous, _I walked over to Luffy; he was a little more relaxed, not quite so ridged. "Good luck, my brave knight."

He bowed after I kissed him on the cheek, kissing my hand lightly. "I will not fail you."

"Begin!" I raised my hands after I was a safe distance from the two men. The fight only went on for a few minutes; it really wasn't a fair fight, Luffy won easily. When Tomiin was defeated, Luffy stepped toward me and pulled me toward the elder. I smiled at Luffy, _now I will truly be yours._

"Now to complete the ceremony," The elder handed Luffy a wreath of flowers.

Luffy gently placed it on my head and leaned forward to kiss me. A moment after our lips met, someone at the back of the crowd yelled. "Noo!"

"Who dares-" I turned to see the blonde man from the ship, "it's you…"

"What are you doing here?" Luffy stepped in front of me.

"I came to stop the wedding."

"You're too late," Luffy smiled back at me.

The man fell to the ground; I didn't know what had happened to him. He kept mumbling things but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"You're coming back with us!" the blonde man suddenly jumped again and started pushing his way through the crowd.

"Unhand me!" I shouted after he kicked Luffy out of the way and picked me up. I tried struggling out of his grip but he was holding on to me too tight.

"What's with all of the racket?" the green haired man walked into the village.

"What are you doing here, shitty swordsman? I'm supposed to be the knight who rescues her!"

"Rescues me?" I kicked the blonde man between his legs, "you're the ones who are attacking me!"

The green haired man cringed as the blonde fell, but he started walking toward me as I ran to get my staff. "You're coming back with us."

"No," I smirked as I drew the blade from the staff, "not it I have anything to say about it."

The man rolled his eyes and took another step toward me. He blocked my first few swings but I managed to cut his arm slightly on the fourth. After I hit him, he drew one of his blades. He wasn't swinging at me, just blocking my attacks.

_The bastard isn't even trying… I'll have to do better than this, my people are watching._ I started moving faster and his eyes widened slightly. His mouth twitched up into a smirk after a few minutes of fighting like this. I had to admit that I was actually enjoying myself.

"You bastard!" I glanced to the side and saw the blonde man fighting my husband. The green haired man used this momentary distraction to get behind me. When he hit me in the back of the neck, I fell forward, unable to move any parts of my body. He pushed my sword back into the staff before picking me up and walking out of the village.

"What the hell did you do to her? you should treat a woman with more respect!" The blonde man was shouting at the man holding me. he was dragging Luffy on the ground behind him. Some of the villagers tried to stop the men, but they were easily pushed away. Chopper was the last person I saw before blacking out; he was walking beside me and talking, but I couldn't understand what was being said.

~Singe~

"Shit," I quickly put the board back in place when I heard the door unlock.

"Where is she," I heard someone ask.

"I'm still here," I groaned slightly as I pulled myself out from under the bed.

killer was staring down at me, a look of slight confusion on his face.

"I must have fallen off of the bed while I was sleeping," I smiled, answering his unasked question. It was a lie, but he probably knew that. I hadn't been able to sleep after being brought to my room so I had been looking for something to do. I ended up looking under my bed and seeing a small light; there was a small hole in the floor, and through the hole I could see that there was a room under mine. It only had a bath, but it was a fairly large one. I was guessing it was attached to Kid's room; I couldn't think of anyone else who would have a private bath.

"We've docked at an island," killer held out his hand, "and Kid trusts you enough to let you go to the village. He wants you to buy supplies for your bombs with this money, nothing else."

"I can go?" I jumped up and took the money Killer was holding out for me. I loved exploring new places, and I loved shopping…I would need to think of a way to get some more money.

"Florence will go with you. We're stuck here for three days." Killer turned and left the room.

I smiled while I ran my fingers through my slightly messy hair, most of the men on the ship had starting calling my guard Florence; no one seemed to know what his real name was. Most of the men didn't think he could talk at all, and others just thought he didn't have anything to say. I didn't know what to think of it, but I still liked him.

"Come on Florence," I skipped out of my room after I was satisfied with my hair. I needed to buy a hairbrush while we were here, but that was just one of the many things on my list. "Let's get the stuff for Kid first, and then we can spend the rest of the time looking around, okay?"

I waited for him to grunt in

The village was fairly large, which was definitely a good thing; a small village probably wouldn't have had the chemicals I needed for a good explosion. I tried to get the clerks to lower the price quite a bit on most of the materials, but I think I was only successful because Florence was standing behind me. I personally didn't care how much I was paying, it wasn't my money, but I didn't think Kid would be happy if I spent all of what he had given me.

"Now we just need matches," I looked up at Florence. He was carrying a lot of heavy materials and I could barely hold onto what I had. "But we can get those later; let's take this stuff back to the ship."

He grunted and started walking back to Kid's ship. I think we were lucky; I had been able to find almost everything I would need for the bombs in just a few hours.

~Mia~

"What time is it?" I yawned and sat up, I felt like I had been sleeping for too long. When I was awake enough to stand, I left my room. There was no one in the hallway; no one was guarding my door. "Where's Paul?"

"Mia," Travis said when I found the kitchen."

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I said hurriedly, "no one woke me up and I-"

"You're relieved of kitchen duty."

"W-what?" I was shocked, I hadn't expected to be fired because no one woke me up, "what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Travis smiled at me, "I just can't have Paul in here, I can't put any more of my staff in the infirmary."

"Oh," I tried to smile, I understood why he was letting me go, but it still hurt a bit, "I understand, I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"Sorry kiddo, go see the Captain," Travis walked over and ruffled my hair, "you were a good worker. Law will find something else for you to do."

I walked around for a bit, looking for Law, when I felt the sub lurch forward again. "What in earth was that? Did we… hit something?" I kept my hand on the wall while I walked, not wanting to fall. The sub kept rocking. Eventually I walked by a window; we were at the surface and surrounded by incredibly thick ice.

_No wonder the ship keeps rocking… _there were men on the ice, trying to make a path so the sub could get to the island in the distance.

"What's going on?" I asked when I finally found Law, "what's with all of the ice and why are there so many people outside?"

"We need to get to an island but a severe blizzard created a layer of ice around the island."

"Why don't you send people to the island on foot? If the ice is this thick, it shouldn't be a problem walking there."

"That's what we'll do when we get closer," he smirked, "it would take a few days to reach the island on foot from this distance."

"Oh," she smiled, "why wasn't I woken up earlier?"

"You were relieved of your duties in the kitchen and I don't have anything else for you at the moment."

"Arighty then," I would get pretty bored with nothing to do, but it was better than doing something horrible.

"And I thought I would let you rest, we're still going to have a long trip to get to that island."

"We?"

"You're going with us."

_Great, I'm not really looking forward to that trip…_ I sighed and leaned against the wall, I wasn't going to complain to this man; he could easily kill me… or he could leave me here to freeze slowly.

* * *

**Done another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review!**

**I'm sorry, my wonderful reviewers, I keep meaning to do this but it always seems to slip my mind until I'm starting the next chapter. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying my story so far. You guys are the best! **

**Miss Doflamingo- I'm happy you find Singe funny, I'm trying to make some parts of this amusing! I really loved your story (I want back! Or do I?) It was so awesome and I love love love the ending!**

**xXxWolvesIntheNightxXx- I don't think Florence will talk much, but I hope you like what he says when he finally speaks up. At least I think it's kinda funny. Oh, and I hope you enjoy what I have planned for Law and Mia ;)**

**Girl-luvs-manga- I think I'll make something happen fairly soon ;)**

**Naomi Zakuro- I would love to go there too! But I have to wonder who I would end up traveling with… would it be pirates, marines, of would I be stuck on some random island in the middle of nowhere? Oh I hope it would be Kid! He would be so much fun to mess with!**

**Mks 12 98- there might be a few strange situations in the near future**

**Goddess of Bunnies- I'm not actually sure who Ash will end up with… it could be any one of those sexy Straw Hat Pirates!**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan- bunnies are seriously vicious creatures! My old rabbit was pure evil, and it was scary when she growled at people (she didn't like my friends or my mom much), she was the inspiration for the demon bunnies! (by the way, I like your name. Thundercaln is the best clan, but I think Yellowfang and Jayfeather are my favorite cats!)**

**MsWildluck- thanks!**

**Christmasloot- don't worry, we'll be seeing a lot more of Ash soon!**

**Ps- I feel like I should say this- Singe, Mia, and Ash are all inspired by people I know, so I love hearing that you guys like my friends :P**

**Pps-one of the next chapters will probably just be about Singe. She will get into quite a bit on this island. In the future I will also have chapters just for Ash and Mia as well, it makes it easier when there's a lot happening to one character.**

***bows* Thank you all, I really appreciate the support!**


	10. Chapter 10

~Singe~

"Mr. Kid!" I said loudly as I ran up to the tall man. It was getting late so he was heading to a bar with his men. I got most of the things on my list; Florence had lent me some money so I could buy clothes and whatnot, but there was still something I wanted to do. Some of the men tried to grab me when I pushed passed them- what do you expect from men who didn't have much contact with women- but what I was wearing probably didn't help. Instead of my old ripped t-shirt and jeans I was now wearing a light blue dress that fell several inches above my knees.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled when I was standing in front of him.

"Can I borrow your dagger?"

"Fuck no."

"Please," I looked up at him with big, innocent eyes.

"Why the fuck would I give it to you, bitch?"

"Because… I want to… clean it? Poke children? Destroy the town? Umm, kill someone?" I paused and thought for a moment, I probably should have thought of this before asking him, "I know! I want to learn how to fight!"

"Go bother someone else then."

"But everyone else's weapons are too heavy for me!"

"Then get a gun, just leave me the fuck alone!"

"But guns aren't sharp."

I smiled and ran behind him after he started walking again. He was trying to ignore me but he clenched his fists when I got close to him.

"What the fu-" he growled when I hugged him.

I stealthily took his dagger and smiled up at him before running away. "Thanks, Mr. Kid!"

I heard a few men follow me for a while but Kid called them back, saying I had nowhere to go anyway. He was right, of course, I didn't have anywhere I could go, no one I could stay with, but I wasn't trying to get away; I just wanted to play with his dagger for a little while. I sighed and sat against the trunk of a tree when I got to the edge of the village. I was alone now, not even Florence had followed me away. _I guess he really did think it was pointless to guard me anymore… _

"Have fun Florence," I smiled slightly as I played with the blade. I made a light cut on my forearm; It was just deep enough to draw blood, but not so deep that it would leave a scar. _Silly masochist, always doing such stupid things to get a thrill. _"Everyone deserves to have a little fun sometimes."

"Hear that, boys?" I jumped slightly when three men stepped out of the trees behind me, "everyone deserves a little fun."

"I think we defiantly fit into the generalization of everyone," the second man smirked down at me.

"Looks like we have a little masochist here," the first man leaned against a tree.

I stood up, ready to run, but the third man grabbed me before I could try anything. I glared at the first man. "What do you want?"

He ignored my question and grabbed my jaw. "Or are you just suicidal? Because, if that's the case, you're doing it all wrong."

"Fuck off," I tightened my grip on the dagger, I was about to stab number 1 but the third man put his hand out, stopping the blade by letting it go through his hand completely. He muffled a cry of pain by biting his arm.

"So you've got some fight in you? Good," the first man took the dagger, "it's more fun when they try to fight back."

I growled when the second man picked me up. "Put me-" I was cut off by something being shoved in my mouth. It was a sock… a dirty, disgusting sock. I gagged thinking about having a man's sock in my mouth. They carried me back into the village, but they went down quite a few back alleys. A few minutes later, they stepped into what looked like an abandoned shack. The windows were boarded up and it appeared to be falling apart. _What are we doing here? This can't be where they live?_

The first room was absolutely disgusting. It smelled like more than one person had curled up and died in here. There were clothes, rags, and garbage scattered on the floor and most things had a thick layer of dust. I closed my eyes; the fumes were going to make my eyes water. _Shit… this is just the first room… how bad are the others going to be,_ I asked myself, not sure if I actually wanted to find out. Unfortunately, I didn't have a choice in the matter. The next room was even worse than the first, if that was even possible, and I think there was a dead animal in the corner of the room.

I was pleasantly surprised when they walked into the third room and closed the door; the smell wasn't as strong and the room was actually fairly clean, save the dust that covered virtually every inch of the room. As we moved through the rooms and toward the back of the building, things got continuously cleaner. The back rooms were virtually spotless, except for the blood stains on the floor and walls. I couldn't help but be a little impressed, making an abandoned building theirs 'base of operation' or whatever. No one would think to come here, and even if they did, they weren't likely to get passed the first few rooms.

We had gone through two bedrooms to get to the room we were now in, it was a small room with a mattress on the floor. There were things scattered on the floor, but it was too dark to see anything really well. I tried to struggle out of the man's grip again. This time, instead of tightening his hold on me, he let me drop to the ground. The man with the injured hand wasn't there anymore.

"So," the first man smirked at me while cleaning the blood off of the dagger, "I think it's time to have a little fun."

~3 hours later, at the bar~

"That bitch," Kid growled. He was still pissed off about letting her take his dagger, "she better not lose it."

Florence was restless, he had enjoyed the break but Singe had been gone for several hours now. _Where is she…?_ He didn't really want to admit it, but he liked the girl. She was… interesting to say the least. He was worried that she had gotten into trouble.

"The girl has been gone for a while," Killer said calmly, he knew that Florence was worried and he had been wondering where she was as well. She should have been back by now_. Kid won't be too happy if she dies before getting to finish the bombs for him._

"Dammit," Kid stood up and walked out of the bar, the men who had been sent to find her had comeback empty handed, "fucking brat."

Killer and Florence followed him out.

~At the shack, several hours later~

_Don't touch me, _I growled silently at the man standing over me. This one was the second man; the first had already had his fun. And I had more than a few cuts and bruises from him. Unfortunately he had decided to leave me gagged with my hands tied behind my back. I didn't feel like fighting anymore, I had lost most of my energy fighting against the first man…

_I can't do anything to stop him… _I glared at him while he ran his hands up my sides. _You bastards, I wish you were dead…_

I growled at him and he held Kid's dagger against the side of my neck. I groaned as he made a light cut. He put his mouth against the cut, making me squirm uncomfortably.

"Be a good girl and we might keep you around for a few days," he mumbled against my neck just before the door opened. I couldn't see who was there; I was just hoping the third man hadn't decided that it would be fun to join in.

"Steve," the man's voice was gruff.

_Shit, it's the third guy, _I frowned, recognizing his voice, _please go away, please don't stay, please leave…_

"James wants to see you, it's about the girl."

"Dammit," the man over me, Steve, stood up and turned away from me, "don't worry, I'll come back, I haven't had my fun with you yet."

The two men left the room and left me in complete darkness. I was uncomfortable, sore, and I couldn't put my clothes back on with my arms tied behind me like this…

"Enjoy the break," the third man growled while locking the door, "you won't get another chance for a while."

_At least I'm in here alone,_ I moved around until my back was against the wall, the furthest part from the door. I could hear men talking, there were at least 9 out there. I listened to them quietly, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"Not yet," James said loudly when someone tried to open the door, "she's still fighting. We need to break her spirit before giving it to her."

"Why do we need her? I'll take it! Give it here!" unknown man number one said.

"There are risks, a twenty five percent chance of survival," Steve explained to him, "you're valuable to this organization, and we can't afford to lose you."

"Are you sure she's a good…" another unknown man's voice faded as they went into another room

_I wonder what they're talking about… what are they going to give me… is it going to kill me? _ I tried to figure out what they might have been taking about until I was too tired to think properly. I Knew I shouldn't sleep, I couldn't try to defend myself if I wasn't conscious, but I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

My eyes fluttered open when I felt something brush my neck. I flinched back when I saw Steve hovering over me again. My groan was louder than I expected, which is when I noticed the gag was gone.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

"I came to see you, I never did get to finish what I started," he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"I'd prefer it if we never got to finish."

"But that wouldn't be as much fun," he growled lightly as he licked my neck.

"Why did you take my gag off, I could yell for help," I wanted to ask him about the plan, but I couldn't do it just yet.

"Go ahead; no one's here and no one outside can hear you."

My eyes widened when the door opened and I saw Kid. He was the last person I had expected to see, but I was glad it was him. "I can think of one person who would hear me."

"I don't count," Steve smirked down at me, he hadn't noticed Kid yet, "I like it more when they scream for help."

"She wasn't talking about you," Kid laughed darkly.

Steve jumped up and turned to face Kid, he obviously hadn't expected anyone to show up. "Shit… you're… Estass 'Captain' Kid… captain of the Kid Pirates…"

"What the hell were you doing to my pet?"

_Great... he really does see me as his pet, _I smiled at my captain. Even if I was just a pet, he still said I was his.

"Your… pet…?" Steve glanced back at me and I nodded, "n-nothing… I was… just playing with her, having a little fun… I didn't do anything! I didn't hurt her!" Steve was as far away from Kid as he could getting the small room.

"You fucking bastard, you should be begging me for your life right now," Kid smirked and stepped closer to Steve. When he got close enough, his hand shot out and grabbed Steve's neck, "not that begging would help at all."

"Please…" Steve pulled on Kid's hand, trying desperately to get away from the huge man, "please don't… kill me… I-I didn't do anyth-"

Kid dropped Steve after crushing his neck, and then he turned to me.

I wanted to apologize for running off, I wanted to apologize for losing his dagger, going against his orders, being stupid and reckless and getting caught… but more than anything else, I wanted to thank him for saving me. "Kid I-"

"You fucking bitch," he backhanded me, making me fall back against the wall.

"It's nice to see you too," I tried to sit up but it was too hard with my hands still tied behind my back.

"Shut the fuck up," he growled.

I blinked up at him as he grabbed my neck and picked me up.

"Where's my dagger?"

I shrugged, deciding to listen to his order this time.

"Answer the fucking question, bitch."

"I don't know," I watched as the corner of his mouth twitched, "the men took it."

"I should kill you right now, bitch," he growled, "you're too much fucking trouble to look after."

"Can you untie me first?" I didn't care if he killed me, he had probably been wanting to get rid of me for a while now. I was actually surprised he had been able to restrain himself this long; he was probably just waiting for me to finish my work.

He laughed sharply as he looked down at me, noticing for the first time that I wasn't wearing anything. "You really think I'll untie you this time?"

"Yes?" I thought I should try even though I knew he wouldn't let me go.

"Fuck no."

Kid's lips crashed down onto mine as his right hand, the one that wasn't around my neck, wandered around my body. He bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed and I moaned slightly at the mix of pain and blood. I gasped slightly when his rough hand brushed a sensitive area and he took the opportunity to force his tongue into my mouth. He dug his nails into my shoulder and slammed me against the wall, the sweet pain making my moan.

"Bitch," kid pulled away and dropped me, "consider this your warning."

"But I-" I tried when he turned back to me and hit, sending me into the wall. My head hit the wall and my vision started to get blurry. I couldn't stop myself from falling forward.

"I thought I told you to shut up," he growled before I blacked out.

"So soft," I mumbled, pulling the blanket closer. _A…blanket…? _I sat up. I was in my room on Kid's ship. I was still naked, but my hands were no longer tied. I looked at the blanket that was in my hands and saw that it wasn't really a blanket, but Kid's jacket.

"What the…?" I mumbled, and pulled it tighter around myself; it was so warm, "did he really… give me this?"

_Well I suppose he probably wrapped it around me instead of carrying around a naked woman… but I still didn't think kid would ever give me anything, especially after losing his dagger… Shit! His dagger! I need to get it back!_

I had been laying in my bed for long enough and was about to get up and get dressed when Heat came into my room with a plate of food. "The captain has ordered that you stay in your room."

"What?!" I stood up, making Kids jacket fall to the floor, "why am I stuck in here?"

"Captains orders," Heat watched me for a minute before setting the food on my desk and leaving the room.

_Dammit, _I growled as I heard the door lock,_ how am I supposed to get his dagger back- the floorboards!" _I quickly got dressed, throwing on a light pink tank top and white shorts before crawling under the bed. I sighed when I saw Kid under me. He was taking his pants off, about to take a shower. I couldn't help but watch him.

_Nice, very… nice… _I couldn't help but blush at the thought. He was pretty impressive and really well-built. I continued to watch him until he stepped out of the, wrapped a towel around himself, and walked out of sight.

I crawled out from under my bed and sat at my desk, picking at my food. I was just going to have to wait until I heard Kid on the deck.

"Florence?" I asked.

"No," one of the men sighed, I didn't recognize his vice but he sounded bored.

"Unknown person, what time is it?"

"A little after noon."

"How many days have we been on the island?"

"Two."

_Shit, I was in that shack for longer than I thought…_ I jumped up when I heard Kid yell at one of his men. "When do we leave?"

"In a few hours," it sounded like he sat on the ground against the door.

_I don't have long then; _I quickly crawled under my bed and moved the floorboards so I could slip through. I had to stand on the counter to reach up and pull them back in place. I snuck into Kid's room, not having time to look around, and cracked the door open to see if anyone was there. I needed a room with a window, the other side would be closed to the docks but they might see me if I went that way.

I went over to the next room; it was small, but it had a window. I managed to get it open then jumped down into the water. I swam behind the ship that was next to ours and ran into the village, trying the stay out of sight of the ship. It felt like it was going to rain.

I wandered around for a while before finding the shack. I held my breath and walked in slowly, looking around. Fortunately, none of the men were there, unfortunately, neither was Kid's dagger. "Dammit!" I punched the wall a few times, bruising my knuckles, "what am I supposed to do now? How the hell am I supposed to find them?!"

I left the building, not knowing what else to do. I was wandering around when I saw Florence. "Shit," I ran into the closest alleyway and ran into someone.

"Well well well," James was smirking down at me, Kid's dagger at his belt, "just the girl we were looking for."

"I found you!" I couldn't help but be happy, I wasn't thinking about bot he had raped me, my only concern was getting that dagger back.

"Found us?" one of the other men grabbed my arm and pulled me further into the alley.

"I can't believe she came back," another man laughed.

"She must really like it rough."

"Masochist," I admitted. I didn't like them thinking I was on their side, but it was the only chance I had of getting that damn dagger back.

"Sounds like fun," the men were all looking at me.

"I think we can give her the fruit," James leaned against the wall, "if she dies, she dies, if she lives… then that's good for us."

"Wait… I might die?" I already knew that I could die, but I made myself sound slightly scared.

"Yeah, but it's only a seventy five percent chance that you won't make it."

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Give you a devil fruit," James nodded and a man pulled a fruit out of his bag, "there are a lot of stories about it, but I'm one of the only people who actually knows what it does."

"What does it do?" I was really curious now, I didn't even know if it would work with me.

"Some people say it will give you the power you most desire, but most of the people who have eaten it have died. What you want can backfire and kill you instead of giving you what you want."

"And I'm the test subject or weapon depending on how it works?"

James nodded, the other men looked a little nervous.

"I don't want to do it," I growled as I lunged at him, trying to grab the dagger. I didn't care if I had to eat the fruit… but dammit! I wasn't going to die until I gave Kid back his fucking knife!

James punched me in the cheek and I stumbled back. I ran at him again but he grabbed my arm and twisted. While he was still holding it, he kicked. Everyone in the Alley shuddered when they heard the bone snap. I held back a cry of pain, only letting out a small whimper.

"I thought you knew not to fight against me," he growled, "grab her."

Two of the men rushed forward and I growled when one grabbed my right arm. I was glaring at James as he stepped toward me with the fruit. I spit the blood in my mouth at his feet.

"Bitch," He took the dagger out and started cutting the fruit into three pieces. He shoved one into my mouth then put his hand over my mouth to make me eat it. He then made a light cut on my cheek. After the second piece, he lifted up my shirt and made two cuts down my side. Then he put the last piece in my mouth and put his arm around me, cutting my back three times.

"Bastard," I growled when he was done, "you have no right to touch me."

"It's a little late to say that," he brought his lips down to mine. The kiss was surprisingly gentle and unsatisfying; nothing like Kid's, the one from Kid was… well… amazing.

"Get your hands off of me," I pulled my head away from him. I could feel something surging through me.

"Or what?" he laughed at me, "you can't do anything."

"You just gave me a devil fruit," I smiled sweetly, "and since I'm not dead, I must have some kind of power."

"Shit…" the men holding me dropped my arms and ran. Even James took a step back.

"Or did you forget about that?" I wiped the blood off of my cheek and stepped toward him, reaching for the dagger, "I guess I just made the right wish while you were forcing that fruit down my throat."

I stepped toward him again; I was now close enough to reach him. I grabbed the dagger from him, not caring that I was holding onto the blade. I put the dagger in my belt and held my hand out, watching a small flame grow.

"FIre?" James laughed at me.

I smiled when it started pouring rain; the small fire was still dancing in my hand.

"How is that possible?" The men were watching, not believing their eyes.

I focused on the heat emanating from all seven of the men who were there until the burst into flames. I smiled as I stepped back onto the street and headed to the ship. "Not even rain can quench hellfire, Burn in Hell you fucking bastards."

_Lightning? _I asked myself when there was a flash, _but there wasn't any thunder… _I looked around and saw a marine holding a camera. I smiled at him as he took another picture, I was so excited. This meant I was getting a bounty!

I let the flame in my hand die as I started running for the docks. The men were raising the anchor of the ship. They were going to leave without me… "Shit,"

_Well, I guess I DID leave without them knowing, _I laughed as I reached the dock; I got there just in time.

"What the fuck is she doing out?" Kid yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" he grabbed my neck when I was close enough for him to reach, "and what the fuck happened to you?"

I knew I had to look like shit. A bruised cheek, covered in blood, and a broken arm… I flinched when I remembered my arm. I had been in such a hurry to get to the ship that I had ignored the pain. "My arm's broken."

"No shit," he shook me and I winced from the pain of jarring my arm, "What the fuck are you doing out of your room?"

"I had… to get… the… the dagger…" I struggled to say as he tightened his grip on my neck. I pulled the weapon out of my belt and held it out to him.

"Don't disobey me again," he growled as he dropped me.

I had barely seen it, but his eyes had lit up slightly when he saw his dagger, _it must be important to him… I'm glad I got it back._ Now I just needed a doctor!

~Mia~

"C-could I b-borrow some money?" I shivered as I asked Law. I had borrowed a coat from one of the men for the trek to the island, but I needed one of my own.

"What do you need?" the captain smirked down at me.

"C-clothes and a coat."

"Here," he nodded. He deemed clothes an appropriate and necessary item so he gave Paul some money, "don't let her get too much."

"T-thanks," I walked briskly toward a store while Paul asked his captain where the lodge they woud be staying at was.

They had a lot of nice, warm coats in there, as well as some other clothes. I really didn't want to buy too much on a winter island, so I just picked out a few things. The coat I liked was light blue with fur lining. I didn't like the thought of wearing fur, but I would take the coat before I froze to death. I looked at Paul when he set a hat and gloves on the counter next to the things I had picked out.

"I'll carry the bag," he smiled down at me.

"Thanks," I smiled as I pulled the coat on; it was so warm!

"It's late, let's go to the lodge. He can look around tomorrow if you want to."

"Alright," I walked quickly to keep up to him

The lodge was on the edge of a frozen lake and beside a mountain range; it was beautiful, the pervect winter scene. "Wow…"

"It's really nice," Paul smiled, "but it's nothing compared to my home." He told me about where he came from as we went inside and sat by a fireplace in the lounge. He was from a resort island. Travellers went there to ski, skate, snowshoe and snowboard. There were even hot springs there. It sounded really amazing.

"I wish I… could go there one day," I mumbled as I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder.

~Ash~

I sat up slowly, my head was killing me… and the light snoring coming from the bed next to mine wasn't helping. I stood up and walked out of the room. The air outside was nice and warm… it was really nice. I walked into the kitchen and got a glace of water and some food; I felt like I hadn't eaten in days!

I sat down on the deck with my food and watched the stars; it was a really clear night. "The stars are so different here…"

"You don't know these constellations?" Zoro asked from behind me.

"No, they're different in my world," I looked back at the green haired man. I hadn't noticed his standing there.

"Here," he lay down next to where I was sitting and pulled me back. He pointed to different groups and explained them to me. It was really nice; I didn't think he would do something like that. When he was done, he stood up and sat on the other side of the deck.

_I guess he wasn't being sweet by getting that close to me… he just wanted to explain the stars…_ I sighed, I had liked being close to him… it made me feel warm._ "_I didn't know you were into astronomy."

He shrugged. "I don't know that much."

"Thanks for showing me," I was blushing slightly, I wondered if he felt the same was I did when we were close.

He didn't answer me; he was just looking up at the sky.

"How long was I asleep?" I was curious about that; it must have been a little while.

"A few days."

"When do we reach the next island, it's been forever since we've been to one."

"We just left an island a few days ago," he sounded slightly confused.

"I slept through it? Dammit! I wanted to see what the islands out here were like!"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I was seriously confused. I was sleeping, what was there for me to remember?

"Unbelievable," he groaned.

"What? What happened?" I needed to know why he was smirking at me like that!

He sighed but he started explaining some of the things that had happened. It wasn't a long explanation, but it was enough for me to understand most of what had happened.

When he was done, I was shocked. "I… married Luffy?!"

"Yeah," I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"But that can't be official!" I jumped up, "I don't remember it, so it isn't official! We aren't really married, no way!"

"It sure looked official," he chuckled.

"Well then its only official on a small island that I'll never go to again!"

"Sure," he stood up and started climbing the ladder to the crow's nest, "whatever you say… princess."

* * *

**Girl-luvs-manga- but Kid would be so much fun!**

**mks 12 98- like Ash says, it will only be official on that island, well, Luffy might not even remember it.. so she might not have to worry about it at all**

**Miss Doflamingo- I hope you like the short spying part**

**Christmasloot- sorry it took so long, I had serious writer's block for a while…**

**XylimLinyx- OMF NEVER! *evil smile* hehehehehehe**

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx- it's one of my favorite parts of the story!**

**To everyone else, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update!**


	11. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

"I loved that chapter!" Kristen smiled as she sat down on the couch. She had just finished reading chapter 10 of my story, The Crazy Truth.

I sighed and plopped down next to her, leaning against the arm of the couch and putting my legs over hers. "Sorry if Zoro was a little off, I don't really know him that well."

"I think he seemed fine," she pushed my legs off of her.

"I wasn't sure about making him sit that close to her while he was pointing out the stars… but most people know some of the constellations, right?"

"Yessir," she rested her arms on her knees and looked at the papers on the coffee table. "So what is all of this?"

"I told you what I was planning for my story," I gestured to the papers, "this is the house we were joking around about; I'm thinking about giving it to them."

"OMO It's huge!" Kristen always said Oh My Odin, I said Oh My Fury. Some people thought it was weird, but it went along with the whole Avengologer thing… It just fit to have Thor say Odin, seeing as how it's his father, and Black Widow say Fury, who just so happens to be her boss and the director of SHIELD.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You helped make it!"

"I know, but still," she stuck out her tongue.

It took a few hours, but we finally got a final copy of the house. We added a room with padded floors for sword practice and fighting, a stone pizza oven in the kitchen, and we decorated the eight bedrooms. It was a nice house, and all eight of them should be quite happy living there.

"Jya?" Kristen looked over at me. It was late and we were just finishing getting ready for bed.

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait for the next chapter."

"I can't wait for the end," I laughed.

She smiled over at me while I put a movie in. "That sounds so weird."

"I know, but you know what I mean," I crawled into bed next to her after turning off the light, "oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"You were supposed to tell me those names you picked out!"

"Oh yeah!" She laughed. We were always forgetting things like this. "I kinda like Aurora and Blythe."

"Awesome!" I was so excited; I couldn't wait to get to this part in my story. I had already picked out the middle and last names. "So we have Aurora Jean Paula Woods, Blythe Heart Woods, Ryker Lance Kid Rydell, Thyme Tanto Fleur Rydell, and Brandy Robin Bo Rydell!"

"Excellent," I knew she was excited for it too, I usually told her some of what I was planning beforehand. Partially to see what she thought but mostly to torture her.

"Goodnight sis," she yawned and rolled over. I didn't expect us to reach the end of the movie, we hardly ever finished when we started one this late, but I always put one in anyway.

"Goodnight, and happy Valentine's Day!" It was just after midnight. I fell back against my pillow.

"Sweet dreams," she mumbled.

I smiled evilly and watched her. "Yes, have sweet dreams about sexy pirate Trafalgar Law."

"Jya!" She sat up and stared down at me with wide eyes. I could see the blush on her cheeks, "why do you always say that?"

"Because he's a sexy pirate!" I tried to hold back my laugh, "oh, come on! I made Mia for you, and I put her with Law because you love him!"

"I don't love him the way you think I do," she shook her head, "he's just one of my favorite characters."

"Denial!" I pointed at her.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Singe," she laughed before laying back down.

"Well I say you won't be able to deny it forever!"

"And you completely embrace your love of Kid."

"Of course! That's why I put singe with him," I sighed.

I had wanted to write a fanfic for me and Kristen, so I made The Crazy Truth. Mia was based mostly on Kristen, I was Singe. I don't really know how Ash ended up in there…

I hugged my Pillow as I let sleep take over, hoping to have dreams of my story… a lot of my ideas, like the marriage and the end of the story, came partially from my dreams.

* * *

***Somewhere else***

Singe slowly opened her eyes and stretched. Once she was awake enough to get up, she got up and headed into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. Once her shower was done she wrapped a towel around herself, towel dried her hair, and sat on the edge of the bathtub while brushing her teeth.

_Where am I,_ she asked herself while looking around, _this definitely isn't Kid's ship... and why was I sleeping on the floor?_ She pulled on the shirt and boxers she had slept in, still trying to figure out why she was there.

When she went downstairs and saw the bags of pink, white, and red decorations, she suddenly knew what she was there for and ran into the room she had woken up in.

"Mia! Ash!" Singe yelled as she pulled the two girls out of the bed they were sleeping in.

"Go away," her sister kicked her in the face, giving her a bloody nose.

Singe ignored the blood running down her chin. "Oh come on!"

"Five more minutes," Mia hugged her pillow.

"No! You need to get up! We don't have that long to get ready!"

"Get ready for what?" Ash rolled out of bed and yawned.

"The party!"

"What party…?" Ash didn't know what Singe was talking about, "where are we?"

"It's a fall island," Mia looked out the window and saw all of the colorful leaves on the trees, "I feel like we're here for a reason…"

"We have to decorate for the party!"

"Again," Ash got a cloth and started cleaning up the blood on her sister's face, "what party?"

"The Valentine's Day party we're throwing for our crews!"

"Ohmygosh!" Mia smacked herself in the forehead, "how on Earth did I forget that?"

Ash still looked slightly confused, but she followed her friends downstairs anyways. Once they started hanging the streamers, things started to make sense.

They had all somehow ended up on this fall island at the same time and ran into each other while in the village. Once together, they realized that it would be Valentine's Day soon. They had begged their captains to let them stay. Luffy had agreed quickly, he thought the island looked like fun. It had taken Mia a little while to convince Law to stay, but he had agreed when he found out that there were strange and rare herbs in the forests. He wanted to get some of them; they would be quite useful for him. Kid hadn't wanted to, but Singe had convinced some idiots from the village to blast a hole in Kid's ship. He was stuck here while it got repaired, and he didn't suspect Singe at all… although, Singe still got a pretty good beating for being around Kid while he was pissed off.

Once the captains had agreed, the girls, along with Paul and Florence, had picked out a house and decorations. Paul was already up and cooking and Florence was helping him in the kitchen while the girls would be in charge of the decorations.

"I'll cut out hearts!" Singe ran to the table and grabbed scissors.

"No way," Mia took the scissors and handed them to Ash, "no sharp things for you."

"Fine," Singe pretended to pout, "then I want to hang the streamers!"

"That's fine with me," Mia smiled as she watched Singe and Ash go through the bags. Ash sat at the table once she found the paper and started cutting out hearts.

"OOOOO GLITTER!" Singe shouted after she found the bags and tubes of sparkles, "I change my mind! I wanna use the glitter!"

"Alright," Mia smiled; she thought Singe might change her mind when she looked through the bags, "I'll do the streamers!"

After about an hour of working, Singe fell back. She had been sitting on the floor, putting glitter on some of the hearts her sister had cut out. "Shit…"

"What is it?" Ash looked down at her.

Mia stuck her head into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I forgot to invite Kid…" she sighed and sat up again.

"Oh no…" Mia's eyes were wide, "I forgot to invite Law…"

"Dammit…" ash smacked her forehead, "I forgot too."

"I'll make invitations and run them to the ships," Singe smiled, "I'll be the messenger!"

"Why don't we all take them to our own captains?" Ash questioned.

Mia answered the question, understanding why Singe had been the one to volunteer. "There isn't time for all of us to go and I doubt either of us would want to meet Kid."

"Good point," Ash looked back to her sister, "so what do you want for the invitations?"

"Red, light pink, and dark pink rectangles and light pink, dark pink, and white rectangles that are slight smaller than the first. Oh, and a red heart and a slightly smaller light pink heart."

"Alright," Ash smiled and started cutting out what her sister had asked for.

* * *

"Done!" Singe jumped up and started walking to the door of the house.

"Let's see," Mia stepped in front of Singe. There was a chance that the girl had put something weird on them.

"Here," Singe handed her three invitations she had made. They each had two colors and glitter.

Mia smiled and rolled her eyes, Kid's invite had a lot of glitter, but that was probably to just piss him off or question her. Mia read over each of the invitations quickly.

_We're throwing a Valentine's Day party and we're happy to say you're invited. We really hope you can take the time out of your bust schedules to make it there will be food, drinks, and music. We hope to see you here, at 35 Cherry Ave North, at 6:00PM._

_-Singe and Ash Rydell & Mia Woods._

There was one for Kid, one for Law, and one for Luffy. Of course their respective crews were invited too.

"Nice job," Mia smiled.

"What's this?" Ash grabbed the invitation that her sister was holding behind her back.

Singe tried to move it out of her sister's reach. "Nothing!"

"Got it!" Mia exclaimed as she grabbed it. Singe had held it in front of her by accident.

"What's it say?!" Ash ran over to her. Singe stood with a slight blush and her arms crossed.

"It says the same thing as the others, but it's for…" Mia looked at Singe, "Sanji?!"

"I like him," Singe grabbed the invitations and went to the door, "he's kinda cool…"

Mia and Ash laughed as watched their friend leave; they had already known she had liked Sanji; he was one of her favorite characters. Sanji and Kid… well, and Ace, but that one's different.

"How's it going?" Paul asked as he came out of the kitchen with Florence, "wow, this looks great so far!"

Florence grunted in agreement.

"This Valentine's Day seems great, a day for love!" Paul loved the idea of Valentine's Day; they didn't know what it was so the girls had explained the day before.

"Yeah," Mia smiled, "it's a really sweet holiday that's supposed to be filled with romance!"

"Oh!" Paul smiled when Florence grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door, "we're going out to get the alcohol and we'll be back in a bit!"

"Okay!" Ash shut the door behind them and turned to Mia, "Are they…?"

"Paul is," Mia smiled, "and it looks like Florence might be… I wonder if Singe knows about that."

"This is so not fair!" Ash pushed her friend playfully and stomped back into the dining room.

"It's not my fault you ended up with the Straw Hats," Mia grabbed the chair she had been using to hang decorations; the streamers were done, now it was time to start hanging hearts. They were saving the balloons for last, because they had agreed that balloons weren't as important as the other décor.

* * *

Singe had been wandering around the town for a little while now, and she hadn't seen any of the pirates yet. Luffy was probably in a bar somewhere, but she wanted to save him and Sanji for last.

She saw Law walking to his sub. "Why didn't I go there first?" She shook her head, sending sparkles falling to the ground. She probably should have tried brushing some of the glitter off of herself, but she didn't mind it… It made her feel like a gay vampire from the movies that everyone in her world liked. Only, instead of looking like she was covered in millions of diamonds, she was covered in sparkly red and pink stuff.

"Hey! Mister Trafalgar Law, yeah you," she shouted when he turned to her "Mister "scary" pirate guy!"

"Who are you?" he asked when she got closer to him. She didn't look like a threat, but she looked strange. _What's with the glitter covered girl?_

She continued running to the group of pirates… but she got distracted. She couldn't help it, she glomped Bepo when was close enough, he was just so adorable. "Sorry, I couldn't resist…"

"Who are you?" the captain asked again.

The girl stood up, ignoring the swords and guns that were being pointed at her. She looked up at Law and brought tears to her eyes, she loved being dramatic sometimes, "you mean… you don't know me?"

_Shit… do I actually know this girl? _Law looked her up and down and smirked, she was fairly attractive, but he liked how Mia looked more… she could be one of the whores he had slept with in the past. He had been with a few blondes. _She doesn't look familiar, but that could be because of the glitter…_

"I guess I'm not really surprised," she pulled something out of her pocket and two men put their swords to her throat, put I guess I'm not surprised. Even if she said anything about me, I doubt you would know what I look like."

_Who is this woman? _Law watched her, _she has two swords pushed to her throat and a dozen swords and guns pointed to her, yet she isn't fazed in the slightest. Does she have any regard for her life or safety?_

"Captain…" Bepo walked back to his captain, the bear hadn't made any move to attack the girl when she jumped on him, "she smells the same as Mia."

"Well I DID spend all day with her, and yesterday… and the day before that." She stepped forward, cutting her neck slightly on one of the swords. The men had decided that she wasn't a threat when she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket so they were just holding their swords loosely against her neck.

_I find her disregard for her own life… intriguing. _Law thought as he took the paper Singe was holding out to him. "You know Mia?"

"Of course!" she rolled her eyes like the man should already know what she was saying, "Mia's my best friend! I'm the reason we all ended up in this world…I feel kinda bad about it, but she doesn't seem to mind being stuck with you. You should give me some money!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh!" she smacked herself in the forehead, "I forgot you don't like to be ordered around! Can I please have some money, kind sir?"

Law watched as she curtsied, _She doesn't seem to be very bright, lifting her short skirt up like that while surrounded my pirates… well, either that or she just doesn't care._ "Why would I give you anything?"

"Because… I invited you to a party and I want to get something cute for Mia to wear!"

"No."

"Why not?" she pouted, "Mia's part of your crew and I know captain-you know Eustass Kid, right?- won't give me any money! But maybe… I bet Luffy would! Oh, and Sanji, I could probably convince him to do a lot of things… so, never mind, I don't need any money from you!"

"Interesting," Law mumbled to Bepo as he watched the girl skip away from them, he had wanted to question her more, but she came and left so suddenly that she had actually caught him off-guard. _So she's a member of Kid's crew… that explains how nonchalantly she acted when her life was threatened._

"Wrong way…" Singe mumbled and started running back toward the Heart Pirates; she was heading to Kid's ship, which wasn't too far from Law's sub. She tripped and fell when she was beside the group, landing with her arms out in front of her and her face in the ground. All of the pirates were watching her as she stood up and dusted herself off, sending sparkles fluttering to the ground. "By the say, my name's Singe."

"She's… different," Bepo said quietly to his captain.

Law smirked and watched the blonde run to the ship of the Kid Pirates. "That's an understatement."

"What did she give you?" One of the men asked.

"An invitation to a party."

"Are you going?"

_I want to meet this girl again, and this Ash person. _Law's smirk grew, Singe was so different from Mia, he wondered how she put up with her; she would get on his nerves awfully quickly, but he might be able to get some information out of her. "We all are."

* * *

"I'm done cutting these out," Ash sighed as she leaned back in her chair, "my fingers hurt…"

"I'm out of streamers," Mia walked into the room and sat down across from Ash.

"Singe won't be very happy if we do her part… and I think she's done with the glitter; we want some normal hearts."

"And it won't take that long to hang them, so she should be able to get done and cleaned up by the time the party starts."

"Food break?"

Mia nodded and stood up. "Food break."

They walked into the kitchen and were shocked by the amount of food the two men had made. There were cakes, cupcakes, and other desserts, none of which were decorated yet.

"Wow," Ash grabbed a cupcake, "this is really good… I wonder if they'll let us help decorate."

Mia looked in the oven then in the two slow cookers. "A massive turkey and two pork roasts."

"This is going to be so great," Ash smiled as Mia took a cupcake and followed her back into the other room.

* * *

"Kid!" Singe shouted as she walked onto the ship.

Kid walked out onto the deck. He wanted to know what had happened but he instantly regretted it when he saw Singe running over to him. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I have something for you!" Singe pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"What the fuck is this?" Kid read the invitation. _An invitation to a party? Why the hell is it sparkly?_

"It's an invite to a valentine's Day party!" Singe was jumping up and down, "will you go?"

"Valentine's Day?"

"It's just a little holiday in my world," she didn't want to tell him it celebrated love because he wouldn't want to go if he knew that.

"Why can't you fucking stay still?" he grabbed her neck and picked her up.

"I'm excited," she smiled brightly at him.

_It seems important to her… _Kid smirked. "No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to your fucking party."

"Why not? It's just a party…"

"Why the fuck did you think I would want to go to anything you were throwing?"

"B-but…" her eyes were starting to tear up; she really wanted him to go… she wanted to spend Valentine's Day with her captain… "I was really hoping you would go… today is important to me…"

_Guess it isn't JUST a party to her, _Kid laughed. He loved the look on her face, the look of utter disappointment… but there was something behind the disappointment, something he couldn't name. "No way."

"Fine," she sniffled, "she if I care… I didn't really want you there anyway; it was just polite for me to ask."

Kid dropped her and she looked up at him for a minute, a few tears running down her cheeks. "Dumb bitch."

Singe wiped the tears from her eyes before standing up and walking away from her captain. She was really hurt that he wasn't going to go… _why the hell did I ever think he would want to go… I should have known he would think it was stupid…_

Kid turned, watching her walk off of the ship and head back to the village. _Maybe this party won't be that bad, as long they have alcohol… _

"Kid?" Killer walked up to him.

Kid handed him the annoyingly sparkly invitation. "We're going to a party." _But the world's going to have to end before I fucking enjoy myself._ He wasn't exactly sure why he was going to go… but he felt like it was something he should do for the bitch, and it was a feeling he was having trouble ignoring.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ash mumbled as she carried a pack of beer into the house. Florence and Paul had made about three trips now. They would leave the alcohol on the front step and let the girls take it inside, it was faster this way.

Mia set the rum she was carrying down. So far the men had only brought rum and beer, but she guessed that those were probably the preferred drinks of pirates. "Well she DOES have to wander around the whole village to fine the people she's looking for, and you better than I do that she doesn't like to hurry."

"Good point," Ash sighed, "but I didn't think it would take her this long… I mean, we're already done our part of the decorating and we cleaned the house."

"But we do need to invite our crews if we want them to show up… so giving the invitations is important too. Besides, this gives us time to get ready before she gets here."

"I guess," Ash smiled. Her sister always tried to make them dress up for parties, she said that they should want to look cute for all of the cute boys… and she thought a lot of the pirates that would be showing up were cute, so her making them dress up was almost guaranteed.

* * *

"Luffy, Luffy… Luffy," Singe mumbled as she looked around the village. She had already looked in two bars, there was only one left and she was really hoping he would be there. When she was getting there, she saw the young man she was looking for leaving with Zoro. "Mister Straw Hat!"

"Luffy turned and saw her running toward him. He started waving at her. "Hiiiii!"

"Who are you?" Zoro put a hand on one of his swords.

"You're sparkly!" Luffy shouted, not giving her time to answer the green haired man's question.

Singe laughed and pushed Luffy's had off so she could rustle his hair "Yuppers! But it's fun, and it makes me feel like a vampire!"

"I'm Singe! Here, I have something for you!" she pulled the invitation out and handed it to him, "It's an invitation to a party we're having for Valentine's Day."

"A party!" Luffy shouted and jumped up, "that sounds cool!"

"We?" Zoro looked at the girl in front of him while his hopeless captain went on about how awesome a party sounded.

"Yeah, Me, Mia, and Ash."

"You know Ash?"

_If he was an animal, his ears would have perked up. _Singe smiled at how the mention of her sister's name changed him… the change was obvious to her, even though he was trying to hide it. _He's so adorable sometimes… like when he gets lost! I'm totally going to have to tell Ash about this!_ "She's my sister."

"Sister?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. They didn't look like they were related. _Well, they are around the same height…_

"We're twins!" Singe laughed at Zoro's expression. He looked slightly shocked, but people usually did.

"Hey," Luffy popped his head in, completely unaware or what Singe and Zoro had been talking about, "Ash's name is on this too!"

"We're twins," Singe laughed at the clueless captain.

"Whoa, but you don't look anything like her!"

"I know," she rolled my eyes at him; "we planned this while in our mother's womb, we thought it would be fun to confuse people."

"Wow!" he jumped up, "That's so awesome!"

Singe couldn't stop laughing, she couldn't believe he thought she had been serious, even Zoro chuckled.

"Do you want to join my crew?" Luffy jumped again.

"Nope," she smiled.

"Awwww why not?" he put his hands on her shoulders.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "She doesn't have to join your crew."

"C'mon," Luffy started pulling her somewhere, "please?"

"Well I think it would be really fun," she smiled evilly, thinking of all of the trouble she could get into if she could spend every day with the rubber man, "but I cant."

"But being a pirate is fun!"

"I'm already a pirate."

Singe could see Zoro tense slightly, pirates usually couldn't be trusted. "What crew?"

"Kid pirates!"

Zoro didn't say anything, but she could feel him watching her. She also saw his hand twitch toward his sword.

_So unlike his captain, he knows about his competition,_ she skipped after Luffy, shedding glitter as she went. "Oh, I forgot to ask…"

Luffy looked over his shoulder at the woman. "What is it?"

"Could I have some money?"

"Sure!" Luffy smiled, the man was really too nice for his own good.

"Why?" Zoro sounded suspicious.

"Well we're throwing a party, which means that me, Mia, and Ash all need something cute and to wear!"

"Alright!" Luffy shouted, "but we need to find Nami!"

"Ugh," Singe groaned, she didn't like Nami very much, but she didn't hate her as much as her sister did "not Nami… doesn't she let you carry around any money?"

"Oh yeah!" Luffy held his hand out to Zoro, "she gave us some for food… but we forgot to pay, so we have that!"

"I'm not sure we should give her money," Zoro grumbled as he handed his captain the money.

Luffy didn't seem concerned at all. "But she's Ash's sister, so she must be nice!"

"Yay" she jumped up and down excitedly before hugging both men and running to find Sanji, "Thank you! And I hope you come to the party!"

"We'll be there!" Luffy waved to her.

* * *

"I feel like something's happening…" Ash shuddered, "something bad…"

"What is it?" Mia asked.

"She's been gone long enough… you don't think she's shopping… do you?"

"She doesn't have any money," Mia shook her head; she had actually been thinking the same thing, "maybe we should take a break. We must just be dizzy."

"Good idea," Ash tied the balloon she was holding and leaned against the wall. They had decided that they had enough time to blow up some balloons before getting ready; they didn't think they were necessary, but Luffy would probably enjoy them.

"My head's pounding," Mia sighed, "do you think we have enough?"

"Probably…" Ash smiled, "but we're might have to keep an eye on Luffy, he might try playing with the streamers."

"Ugh," she laughed, "I hope not. We'll have enough to worry about with all of the people we invited."

"You know," Ash laughed with her friend, "Luffy's probably the only one we really have to worry about. He's the one who'll end up eating all of the food, and the one who's most likely to tear decorations down."

"Oh my… you're right…" Mia hadn't thought of that, "but we'll have to keep an eye on Kid too… we don't want him killing anyone at our party."

Ash shook her head. She hated to admit it, but Kid probably wasn't the one they would have to watch. "The easiest way to prevent him from killing anyone is to watch Singe…"

Mia didn't know what to say. Singe had a way of getting on people's nerves, and Kid couldn't control his anger… the bruises she has is proof of his quick temper. _It's probably a good thing she wore a long sleeve shirt today… she doesn't have many bruises on her legs._

"Did you girls want to help decorate the cupcakes?" Paul asked as he walked into the house with Florence and several unknown men. They had gone out again to find musicians who would be willing to play for dangerous pirates.

"Yeah!" Ash jumped up quickly and braced herself against the wall.

"Of course," Mia stood up slowly and followed Paul into the kitchen, "you know I always like to help."

Ash stayed back for a minute to talk to the band. "Can you guys play?"

"Can we play?" A middle aged man with a violin looked like he couldn't believe she had actually asked that, "What do you say show this girl what we can do?"

The other men mumbled their agreement before they started playing. The song was fast and energetic, and they were really good.

"Okay," Ash smiled, "I'm impressed. Now do something… a little slower. I liked that one, but I can't see pirates dancing to it."

The men played something that was fast, but you would actually be able to dance to this one.

Mia walked into the room with a cupcake in her hand. "You guys are surprisingly good. Try something slow and romantic."

They did, looking proud when they were done. They had the right to look proud of their music; the girls hadn't heard anything like it before.

'What would Singe like?" Mia looked at Ash.

The girls thought for a moment. "Not too fast, not too slow. But make it heavy."

It took a couple of tries for this one, but the men eventually got it right.

"Perfect!" Ash smiled.

"Do you guys take requests?"

"You can't ignore the requests of pirates," the man who had spoken before smiled; he was the leader of the group, "you don't want to piss them off."

"Just make sure you play a little bit of everything," Ash smiled at the band, "but don't start playing the really heavy ones or the slow ones until the men start to get a little drunk."

"Please," Mia smiled at them.

They agreed and talked about what song to start with.

* * *

"Hello!" Sanji shouted as he walked over to Singe and took her hand, "I was just walking by what your beauty caught my attention!"

"Oh," Singe laughed slightly, "that was probably just the glitter."

"Glitter or not," he got all dramatic, "you're still incredibly beautiful! Too beautiful to be from this world… you must be an angel!"

"Well, I'm not from this world," she smiled at the blonde man in front of her, "What is your name, beautiful angel?"

"Oh, I'm Singe, and I was actually looking for you."

"Singe… what a beautiful name! And you were…" Sanji looked like he was either incredibly happy or couldn't believe what he had heard, "looking for me?"

"Yup!" she pulled the last invitation out of her pocket.

"Singe swan… what happened to your neck?" He was looking at the wounds she had gotten from the Heart Pirates

"Oh, that's just from a sword. Anyway, this is for you!"

"For me?!" he read it quickly and held it against his chest. _It's fate! She must be the love of my life! What else could it be? A beautiful woman just gave me an invitation to a party! A party that she's throwing with… Ash?_ "Ash?"

"She's my twin sister," Singe smiled, she was starting to get tired of explaining that to people, "We thought it would be fun to throw a Valentine's Day party!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! But… what's Valentine's Day?"

"It's a holiday from our world, it celebrates love and it's supposed to be really romantic! It's my favorite one, and it's why I'm covered in sparkles… I was helping to decorate!"

"That sounds like the best holiday ever! We should have a day like that here!" Sanji loved the sound of this Valentine's Day thing. _It really is fate… she came here to ask me to a party that's to celebrate love!_

"So you'll go?" Singe's eyes lit up.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Sanji followed Singe as she walked into a clothing store.

"Yay!" Singe jumped up and down, "I'm so happy you're going! I asked the Heart Pirates and I'm not sure if they're going to go, Kid pretty much said he would rather die… but Luffy said he would go too!"

"You invited my crew?" Sanji's face fell slightly, but Singe didn't see; she was too busy looking through the clothing racks for appropriate clothes.

"Yeah, but I wanted to give you a personal invitation… I hope you don't mind…"

"No, It's perfectly alright!" he watched her walk into a change room. He was unbelievably happy. He couldn't wait for the party to start.

Singe came out several minutes later with three outfits. Sanji was still in the store, watching her closely as she put her clothes on the counter.

"Here," Singe smiled at the woman behind the counter as he handed her the money.

"This isn't enough to buy the clothes you want," the woman rolled her eyes.

Sanji stepped forward, he had money, he could buy her clothes for her!

"I know," Singe smirked, "But you're going to give them to me anyway."

"Why would I do that?"

Singe pointed to the wanted posters that were behind the counter. "Third one on the right, right beside my captain and his first mate."

"Oh…" the woman turned back to her after seeing her wanted poster.

"Exactly," Singe reached forward and grabbed the woman's shirt, pulling her closer. She now had a ball of fire in her hand and was smiling threateningly, "so you're going to let me take these clothes and be happy I'm giving to any money at all."

"Oh course," the woman quickly put the clothes in a bag and smiled, "here are your clothes, have a nice day."

Singe was smiling sweetly again when she turned back to Sanji, "you too!"

"You're so cute when you're threatening people!" Sanji grabbed her bag for her.

"Thanks! I didn't think that would work…"

"If it was me, I would have given you the clothes before you asked!"

_And that's exactly why you'll never work in a shop like that, _Singe couldn't help but smile.

"So what did you buy?"

"Clothes for the party, we need something cute to wear and they won't do it if I don't make them!"

"I can't wait to see!" Sanji almost yelled.

"Well," Singe smiled and turned toward the house they had rented, "You'll have to wait a few hours. This is it, the house for the party… thanks for walking me back. See you tonight!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he mumbled to himself after she had gone back inside.

* * *

"She's here…" Mia whispered as she watched Singe walk to the house with Sanji, "and she has a bag…"

"Shit," Ash put down the cupcake she had and ran for the stairs, "let's pretend to be getting ready."

Mia was right behind her friend. "I'll have a shower, you had one earlier."

Ash went into the bedroom and started brushing her hair after quickly changing her clothes.

"I'm back!" Ash heard her sister say loudly when she walked into the house, "Wow! This looks great!

_She's coming… _Ash looked around as she heard her sister coming up the stairs. It wasn't that she didn't like dressing up once in a while; she just didn't really see a point. Mia was the one who wasn't comfortable in the things Singe usually picked out.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, but I picked out some things for us to wear!"

"Singe," Ash looked at her sister, "I'm already dressed."

"Awww" Singe pouted, "don't you even want to see what I picked?"

"Alright," Ash rolled her eyes at the other girl; she knew Singe wouldn't give up until she agreed to see the clothes, "let's see them."

"Oh," Mia stepped out of the bathroom, "you're back!"

"You betcha! Now come in and see what I got you!"

Mia stepped into the room slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay."

Singe was looking through the bag she had. "Well I thought that, since we're going to be around a bunch pirates, we shouldn't wear something that we're completely uncomfortable in… so I thought I would pick some fairly normal clothes…"

"How did you buy clothes?" Mia asked.

"Luffy gave me some money!"

"Nami actually let Luffy have enough money for you to buy clothes?" Ash was shocked; it was surprising that she let him have any money, let alone enough to buy a few outfits.

Singe smiled evilly. "More or less."

"The girls didn't ask what she meant; they weren't sure they wanted to know what she did.

"Here," Singe pulled out clothes for her friends and left the room to get dressed.

* * *

"Not bad," Mia mumbled as she looked in the mirror, she was wearing a white skirt that almost reached her knees and a fairly tight, medium pink halter top. "I actually like this."

"I like mine too," Ash was wearing jeans and a strapless red shirt.

"I think I'll actually be able to wear this around the men without feeling too incredibly awkward, shall we go downstairs and see if Singe has put up the rest of the décor?"

"Oh indubitably," Ash opened the bedroom door and followed Mia out. They were shocked when they reached the main floor. All of the hearts were already up; they knew Singe was fast, but this was a little ridiculous, even for her.

"Oh yay!" Singe skipped out of the kitchen with a cupcake in the hand, "you're wearing the clothes I got you!"

Ash rolled her eyes. "Well you actually picked out decent clothes this time."

"At least for us." Mia was looking at Singe. She was wearing a really short red kimono that had light pink designs. _At least she dusted most of the glitter off of herself, now she just has some in her hair._

"Oh," Singe looked down at what she was wearing then lifted it up so her friends could see the white shorts she was wearing under it, "it's not that bad."

"You're the one who has to wear it," Ash took her sister's cupcake and took a bite of it.

"Hey!" Singe gave upon getting the cupcake back when there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it!"

"Is it 6 already?" Ash went over to the window to see the Straw Hats standing at the door.

"Hi!" Singe said excitedly as she let them in, "You guys are early!"

Nami hit Luffy as she stepped inside. "Sorry, Luffy didn't want to wait. He wanted food."

"Of course," Ash wasn't really surprised, her captain was always thinking about food.

"Meat!" Luffy shouted as he ran around the room, looking for the food that hadn't been set out yet, "What's this stuff?"

"Streamers!" Singe jumped over to the excitable man, now realizing that Sanji had been trying to walk over to her.

_You look great… _the man looked slightly defeated as he watched the blonde run over to his captain. He wondered what the bruises on her arms were from, but it could just be because she's accident prone. He was thinking about what could have happened to her for her to get bruises like that when Mia caught his attention. "Hello, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you before."

"Back up lover boy," Ash pushed Sanji back when Sanji grabbed Mia's hand. She knew the man would make her feel uncomfortable, besides… Singe DID like him and she could be slightly… territorial… sometimes... "This one's taken!"

"But I-"

"Sorry," Mia blushed, she couldn't believe Ash had said that, "But I'm interested in someone else."

Sanji didn't know what to say… none of the women were interested in him.

"Sanji-kun!" Singe jumped over to him.

The blonde man's mood perked up instantly. "Yes Singe swan? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to!" he grabbed he hand and they started dancing.

"Luffy no!" Singe ran to the rubber man about halfway through the song, "don't take down the decorations!"

"But it's sparkly!" Luffy was holding a glitter covered heart.

Singe took the heart from him and passed it back to Sanji, who was standing behind her.

_She's giving me a heart… _Sanji took the heart and held it against his chest. He opened his jacket and put it in a pocket, _does this mean she loves me? Is she giving he hints?! It must be a sign!_

"I know that glitter is fun, but if you can't take all of the decorations down, okay?"

"But I just need one," the man was smiling.

Singe didn't understand why he needed a heart. "What do you need one of the hearts for?"

Luffy leaned forward and whispered in Singe's ear. The girl smiled at him and looked back at Sanji, trying to find the heart she had passes him. "Alright, take another one down. I'll help distract him."

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted and pulled a glitter heart off of the wall.

Sanji was lost in his thoughts about love and didn't notice Singe walk over to Zoro.

"Zoro!" Singe smiled at the man, "hiii!"

"What?" he looked down at her.

"I just wanted to talk, you know that Ash is my sister… I'm just wondering how she was doing on the ship."

"She's doing fine," he sounded bored of the party, "she hasn't been here that long."

"I think I know how long she's been here," Singe patted his arm while Luffy snuck up behind him; "I've been here for the same amount of time that she has."

"What's going on," Ash walked over. She was referring to Luffy sneaking up behind Zoro but she didn't expect an answer.

"I was just asking Zoro about you," Singe smiled at her sister, "I wanted to know if you were helping on the ship!"

"Sure," Ash tried not to look at Luffy as he shook the heart over Zoro's head, making sparkles fall on the man.

"What the…?" Zoro was about to turn around when there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Law!" Singe jumped toward the door.

"How do you know it isn't Kid?" Mia asked as she walked toward the door with her friend.

Singe frowned slightly. "Kid's not coming."

"Why not?"

"Why would he come to something like this," she laughed harshly, "he'd rather die."

"Oh," Mia paused in front of the door, "does Ash know already?"

Singe nodded.

_That explains why Ash pulled Sanji away from me… not that I really minded... Sanji makes me kinda nervous… _Mia opened the door when the pirates knocked again. "Hi! I'm glad you could make it, please, come it."

"Thanks," Law smirked at her.

"Mister Law!" Singe said happily, "Hello again. It's been so long since I've seen you!"

_This girl's so strange; _Law smirked at her and walked into the house. There was music playing already and one other crew there. _The Straw Hats, I wonder what I can find out about them. _

Singe skipped over to him when he stepped toward Luffy and Zoro. "No. No pirate business at the party!"

"Did you just give me an order?"

"Me, Ash and Mia agreed that there won't be pirate business! That means minimal fighting and no interrogating!"

"Don't order me around."

"It's our party…" She seemed to think about the consequences before answering further, "so please just try to have fun. You can interrogate people at Sabaody."

"We'll see," he shrugged and stepped passed her.

"What was that?" Mia asked.

"I asked him not to interrogate our guests."

"Oh," Mia hugged her friend before going off to talk to her captain, "have fun!"

"Don't have TOO much fun!" Singe said a little too loudly.

Mia blushed and tried to ignore what her friend had said.

The party went on for hours and most of the people were having fun. Zoro and Ash had been dancing for a while now. Mia was sitting next to Law, talking to her captain. Even Florence and Paul were dancing together, which shocked Singe slightly. Singe was dancing with Sanji, but she would go to sit down quite frequently, wondering what Kid was doing. Even thought she was disappointed that her captain wasn't there, she was still having fun… and she was glad her friends were too.

Sanji had just pulled Singe up to dance again when the door slammed open. Everyone froze and turned to the small group of pirates that had walked into the house.

"Kid!" Singe broke away from Sanji and ran toward the huge man. He had walked in with Killer and Heat, Wire wasn't there, but he probably wouldn't have fit in the house. Singe wrapped her arms around Kid in a hug, not caring that he would hit her for it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he pushed the girl off of him and grabbed her throat, picking her up and slamming her against the wall.

Mia was about to stand up, but Law grabbed her arm to stop her from doing anything reckless. Zoro wrapped his arms around Ash's waist when she stepped forward. Both men knew that Kid was dangerous, and they knew the girls beside them wouldn't be too pleased in anything happened to their friend.

"I… didn't think you… were going to come…" Singe smiled at the man. She was so happy that he was there; her eyes were actually starting to fill with tears.

"The bar closed," he growled, "I only came here for the drinks."

"I'm just happy you came at all."

"What the fuck is with all of the hearts and shit?"

"They're just decorations," Singe smiled.

Luffy stood up but Sanji was there before the childish man could do anything. "What do you think you're doing?" Sanji sounded pissed, "that's no way to treat a woman."

"She belongs to me," Kid turned to the blonde, still holding onto Singe, "I can treat her however the fuck I want."

"You can't own a woman," Sanji clenched his fists, ready to fight.

"She's on my crew." Kid growled and dropped the girl.

"That's no reason to abuse her!"

Kid growled and picked Sanji up by the collar.

"Stop," Singe pulled on Kids hand, but she was watching Sanji, "it's not a big deal, I don't mind it."

Sanji was still glaring at Kid when he dropped him and stomped over to get a drink. "I hate that man…"

"He's not bad," Singe grabbed his hands and started dancing with him again, _besides, I kinda like that he's so rough…_

Sanji sighed and started dancing with her, but he made sure to keep an eye on Kid. This went on for a few hours before he actually started to relax.

Kid was watching the Blonde man dance with his bitch. He didn't like it. Killer was keeping an eye on his captain; he could feel his anger building. Eventually, Kid had enough of it. He got up and stomped over to his bitch and pulled her away from the Blonde man.

"Kid?" she sounded confused.

Kid picked her up by the neck and pushed her against the wall again. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Dancing," she answered simply.

"Don't."

She looked up at him, slightly confused. "Why not… dancing is fun."

"I'm your captain," he growled, he knew the blonde man was getting pissed off again, "I'm giving you an order."

"No," She held his gaze, not showing any fear, she would dance with him, but he didn't ask… and he didn't seem like the type of guy who would like to dance. "I'm not just going to sit in the corner all night. I'm here to have fun."

"You fucking Bitch… I could kill you," Kid growled and pushed his lips against hers. Singe's eyes were wide for a moment but she quickly put her hands in his hair; pulling him closer and fighting for dominance. He dug his nails into her arm and she moaned into the kiss.

Sanji watched the two kissing, he was horrified. As he looked around the room, he actually saw a lot of awful things… Mia was leaning against Law's shoulder, starting to doze off; Zoro and Ash were dancing really close together, he turned to them just in time to see Zoro kiss her cheek sweetly; and Nami was dancing with Usopp, the long-nosed wonder. He was alone. Even robin was talking to the blue haired man that had come in with Kid… Chopper was sleeping in her lap.

"At least they're all having fun…" Sanji sighed and sat down, lighting a cigarette. _But I still might have a chance… she'll get tired of his violent ways one day… and when she does, I'll be here for her. _He wasn't happy about all of the romance that was happening without him, but he couldn't help but be happy for the girls…he wouldn't complain, he wouldn't ruin their night… as long as the girls are happy.

* * *

***In the real world***

I yawned and rolled over, falling off of the bed. "OMF… Kristen!" I got up and woke up the still sleeping girl.

"Bepo…" she mumbled, "so soft…"

"Kristen!" I said loudly.

"What," she opened an eye and looked at me.

"I had a seriously awesome dream about One Piece! Singe, Mia, and Ash were on a fall islands and-"

She interrupted me, rolling her eyes. "They threw a Valentine's Day party and invited the Straw Hats, Heart, and Kid Pirates… I know, you told me about it already."

"But I just had the dream last night…"

"No. That's the dream I had last night…" Kristen sat up and looked at me, "Did we… have the same dream?"

I blink and listed things off. "Glitter, Florence and Paul dancing, Singe trying to order Law, Nami and Usopp as a couple, Mia falling asleep between Law and Bepo, Zoro dancing with Ash, and the whole Kid/Singe/Sanji incident?"

"Yeah…"

"Then, yeah, I'd say we just had the same dream!"

"Jya," she was smiling slightly, "Is that even possible?"

"I have no idea…" I laughed, "but it's seriously awesome!"

"Definitely," she stood up, too excited to go back to sleep.

"I'd say that counts as your Valentine's Day special."

"But it was a dream!"

"It was about my story… how do you know I didn't project that into your mind while you were sleeping?"

She laughed at me and shook her head. We were always joking around about me being able to read her mind and whatnot. "Whatever you say, sis."

"Oh," I smiled at her, "before I forget… Merry Birthday and a Thankfully Scary Easter Love Turkey!"

* * *

**So this is the little Valentine's Day special I thought of. I've got to say... it's about three times longer than I was expecting it to be... but I really hope you don't mind! So this was just a dream that I made Kristen and Jessica (wow, it's really weird saying that, but that's probably just because I'm Jessica) have, it doesn't affect the plot of the story at all, but it does hint at (or rather, give away) things that will happen in the future chapters of my story. Now, I have to say that, no, we did not really have the same dream... but I DID have a dream where we had the same dream. It was the dream from the story... so yes, this bonus chapter was a dream of mine. I hope you guys liked it!**

**mks 12 98- Yes, yes she is. But denial is a wonderful thing J**

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx- I'm so glad you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing that chapter! **

**Miss Doflamingo- I liked that part too! *Hi five* **

**Girl-luvs-manga- well I really don't think he would be harsh ALL the time; everyone has a bit of a soft side... I'll just make it so no one can see his directly... and I think it would be awkward carrying a naked woman around o.O Ash really won't mind not remembering, especially when she has Zoro, and Law... well, who can say? Although, I suppose I could... seeing as how I'm the one writing it... maybe next chapter ;D**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat- Yes, I meant perfect, but pervect was better than saying pervert.**

**Reviews and feedback are my greatest treasures… so, please, I hope you will help me become rich.**

**I love you guys and I give you my deepest regards**

**-DevynSmith**


	12. Chapter 11

~Singe~

"Excuse me," I walked up to a rather tall man, "is there a doctor on your ship?"

He looked at me like he couldn't believe I was actually asking that. "A doctor? Fuck," he laughed, "on Kid's ship?! You're fucking nuts."

"But I need to have my arm fixed," I sighed.

"Then deal with it," he laughed as he pushed by me, bumping into my broken arm and making me whimper slightly. "On this ship, if you're too weak to handle the pain, you'll die. You'll get killed or thrown over and left to drown."

"Oh…" I mumbled as I tenderly held my arm to my chest. I was starting to get used to the pain, but it still hurt when someone bumped into it. I walked around and asked a few other people, but they all said about the same as the first man. Apparently they all had a bit of medical training, but it was just the basic stuff. I was going to be stuck with a broken arm until we got to the next island. I could live with the pain of the broken arm, but not being able to use my arm was going to be hard.

Kid walked over to me before I could go to my room and get out of the rain. "Go up into the crow's nest. You're the lookout tonight, my men are tired."

I looked around, not many of the men looked overly tired. "But my arm's broken!"

The look he gave me made me realize that he was fully aware of my injured arm. "Are you going to argue with me, bitch?"

"But it's storming!" I grumbled as I turned away from him and took a step toward the ladder.

"What was that," he grabbed the shoulder of my injured arm and pushed me toward the mast. "Don't fucking complain, it would be easier for me to just kill you. I don't like having injured crewmembers."

"Yes, Mr. Kid." I put a smile on my face and turned back to him, trying to ignore the pain from my arm. "Don't worry, you won't even know my arms hurt! I'm good at ignoring things that bother me."

Kid turned without another word and I was left to slowly climb the wet ladder with only one arm. It would have been a lot easier if there hadn't been a fierce wind threatening to push me over. "Dammit, Kid," I mumbled to myself when I was huddles up in the crow's nest, trying to block out the rain and the wind, "who the hell leaves an island in the middle of a fucking storm anyway?"

I sat up there, mumbling to myself about what an idiot Kid was when I heard noise from below. The men were drinking and laughing; they were having a damn party! They were all down there enjoying themselves while I was up here all alone! "Kid's such a dick..."

~Ash~

I stretched as I sat up, my back was killing me. I looked around and saw that I was still outside; I had fallen asleep on the wooden deck. _Well that explains the sore back. I couldn't have been sleeping for overly long; the sun isn't even up yet…_

"Ash-chan!" I heard a voice call when the door to the men's quarters opened. Sanji was sticking his head out and looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked. I thought he wanted something from me, I was still too tired to think properly.

The blonde man ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. His hair was still pretty messy and he was only wearing his black pants. "It's so good to see your beautiful eyes! You were asleep for so long!"

"Oh," I mumbled, I had forgotten about that. I didn't know what to say to him, so I opted to change the subject. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Huh?" he pulled away and looked down at me for a moment, "oh! I have been waking up early every morning to see if you had woken up!"

"Oh… that's so sweet Sanji," I hugged him slightly. It really was sweet, him waking up just to check up on me…

He opened his mouth to say something when my stomach growled. "I'll get you something to eat!"

"That man," Robin made me jump when she stepped out from behind the mast. "He hasn't just been waking up early; he would take you food in three times a day just in case you were hungry when you woke up."

"Really?" I was shocked. That would have been so much work for him…but it was super sweet. No one had ever been that worried about me before…

"But it wasn't just him," she smiled down at me, "Chopper, Usopp, Zoro, and myself were all worried too. Zoro insisted on going on lookout duty every night you were out, even though he usually only goes out once every two or three nights.

_But I hardly know Zoro, Sanji I can understand, he worries about every woman, and Chopper worries a lot too… Usopp and Robin are both nice people, but why would Zoro worry about me? Unless… maybe he really does feel a weird pull between us like I do… _I just had to smile; I really hoped Zoro felt the same attraction that I did.

"Ash!" Ash turned to see Chopper running toward me; he was crying.

The reindeer's yell had woken Usopp up. The young man stuck his head out of the room and gasped when he saw me. "You're awake!"

"I was so worried!" the little deer jumped and I caught him in my arms, "you had such a bad fever! I thought you were going to die! Are you better now? You don't seem to have much of a fever… Is Luffy awake too?!"

"Luffy?" I mumbled. _Oh! That must have been who was snoring when I woke up… I never bothered to look at who it was… _"He was still asleep when I woke up last night."

"Oh…" Chopper frowned slightly and jumped out of my arms, "I need to give you an examination to make sure you're better; I'll check on Luffy later."

~Mia~

I opened my eyes and rolled over and… then I went crashing to the ground. _Great, _I sighed as I got up, _falling out of bed is the perfect way to start a day…_ I looked around the room I was in; I was so tired when I came in her last night that I hadn't looked around at all. It wasn't an overly large room, but it wasn't small either. The walls here pale yellow, and there was a large window facing the frozen lake.

"I wonder if I can go skating…" I mumbled as I watched few people playing on the lake. I hadn't been skating in a few years, but the people all looked like they were having so much fun out there. _I don't want to go alone… maybe I can get Paul or Bepo to go onto the ice with me…_

"Paul," I smiled when I saw the man. He was in the dining hall with a plate of food in front of him. Shachi and Penguin were sitting with him. "Hi guys…"

They nodded to me.

"Do you think I could go skating today?"

"Skating?" Paul looked up at me then over to the two men sitting with him. All three of them were smiling. "That shouldn't be a problem… as long as it's okay with the captain."

"Okay!" I clapped my hands together and looked around the room, "where's Law?"

"Looking for me?" I could hear the smirk in his voice before I turned to see him and Bepo standing a few feet behind me.

"Yes, actually… I was wondering if I could go skating."

Law stood and thought about it for a minute. "This is the first winter Island we've been to in a long time… since before we left the North Blue… skating might actually be kind of fun."

"So I can go?"

"I don't see why not," I couldn't help but jump excitedly when he said I could go, "if you don't mind some company."

"What? Are you going to go too?"

He smirked and nodded to the people standing behind me. Shachi, Penguin, and Paul were already wearing their coats and waiting eagerly. _Oooo this is going to be so much fun! I didn't think they would want to go! I was prepared to beg someone to go with me!_

I ran to my room to get my coat and hat then went and met the group outside. They were already putting skates on and handed me a pair when I got to them.

"Thanks," I took the skates Paul was holding out for me. It didn't take long to get them on and Paul waiting for me to finish. I watched Penguin and Shachi for a minute before stepping out onto the ice. Shachi was jumping and doing tricks and Penguin was skating around him. "They're so good…"

Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me with him onto the ice. "We all grew up on winter islands. We learned to skate as soon as we could walk."

"All of you?"

"Well, most of us Heart Pirates are from the North Blue."

"Oh," I smiled as he pulled me over to the other men and spun me around. I almost fell, but he managed to catch me before I hit the ice.

"Relax!" Penguin laughed at me.

Shachi skated over to meet us. "Just have fun! We can teach you!"

I skated around with the three men for a few hours, and they taught me how to do some simple tricks. I really enjoyed myself, but when we went back inside, my leg was a little sore. _I hope it doesn't cramp, at least I shouldn't have another episode… Law said he fixed the problem…._

I ate with the men then went to my room. I wanted to have a bath; maybe my leg would feel better after soaking it for a while.

~Singe~

I woke up after sneezing and hitting my head against the side of the crow's nest. It had stopped raining, but I wasn't sure how long the break would last; it was still really dreary. There was a man sitting across from me, he was watching my intently.

"Who are you?" I mumbled at I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Oz," he smirked. He had shoulder length black hair with bangs that fell over his eyes.

I looked down at my broken arm; it was bandaged and there was something hard on either side of if, keeping the bone straight. "What happened to my arm? What are you doing up here?"

"Lookout. Kid thought you would get in the way with a broken arm so he told someone to get the fuck up here and bandage you up so you wouldn't annoy him."

"Oh." I smiled at him. I was happy, Kid obviously cared a little bit if he ordered someone to come and fix my arm.

"You can leave now. We only need one person up here at a time." Oz said.

_Real subtle… I was going to leave anyway; you didn't need to say that._ I climbed down and went into my room. I needed to dry off and sleep somewhere warm; I didn't want to get too sick.

I sneezed several times as I peeled of my clothes and crawled into my bed, not bothering to put new clothing on. I waited for sleep to take over, unable to get Kid out of my mind.

* * *

**10th Squad 3rd Seat- Love triangle? You mean the one between Kid, Sanji, and Singe? Well… probably. That was the only love triangle, after all. Well, Sanji loves every woman, so he was flirting with Singe, and Singe was showing slight interest (even though it was just because Kid wasn't there). Since Kid has a slight thing for Singe, he didn't like her flirting and dancing with another man. Sanji's just lucky he wasn't killed.**

**Miss Doflamingo- Sanji might have ended up alone, but he still has hope! And hey, things might not end too badly for the man!**

**XylimLinyx- So soft! I would totally want to sit between them too! Seriously, who wouldn't want to sit between a fuzzy bear and a sexy pirate?**

**Girl-luvs-manga- Masochists are fun! And really I can't see Kid with someone who doesn't like pain. I wasn't sure who to put Ash with at first, but I think she could have a cute relationship with the man.**

**BloodlettingDawn- I'm so happy you liked it! And, yes, I'm going to be putting in some fears or weaknesses soon. Now to answer your questions… I will be explaining how the girls got there eventually, and I'll say how Mia got there too. I actually think that conversation will be quite funny. I'm not sure how many of Singe's hobbies I'll show, but trust me, there will be more shown eventually. You will have to wait to see if they actually meet their dad or not. And… Merry Birthday and a Thankfully Scary Easter Love Turkey is something I say to my friends. I put every holiday I could think of together. It's been revised several times but I think I'll keep it this way… it would be too long if I added anything else to it.**

**I hope everyone liked the chapter, but my updates have been getting slower… I apologize for this, but I just got a job so I've been busy. I probably won't be much quicker for a while, seeing as how in 2 weeks I'll have 3 or 4 jobs, but I'll try my best to get them out as often as I can! **

**Thanks for the support everyone! I love hearing what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12

~Mia~

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was on the floor of my bathroom in the lodge. _What happened? _I asked myself. The last thing I remembered clearly was starting the water for a bath. I looked over to the tub and saw that it was full… there was water right up to the edge, threatening to spill over. I slowly sat up and wrapped the towel I didn't remember getting around myself.

I shivered slightly as I reached into the water to pull the plug and let the water out. _The water is so cold… how long has it been sitting in the tub? What time is it even…? _I cleaned up the water that was dispersed from the tub when I put my arm in before opening the door and seeing Law relaxing on my bed.

"So you're up now?" he smirked at me, "I was wondering how long you would be in there."

I held the top of my towel after I saw him, suddenly terrified that it would somehow fall off. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I heard a loud noise last night, so I came to investigate but there was something blocking the door," he leaned back and looked at the ceiling, "I'm guessing you were the thing what was keeping me from entering the room."

"Oh… I must have fallen at some point…" I mumbled. _Dammit! What happened? Did I black out then fall or did I trip and hit my head? Maybe my leg decided to act up and I collapsed? Gods… why the hell can't I remember?! "_Last night…?"

"It's just passed noon now. You were in there for a long time; are you alright?"

The concern in his voice shocked me for a minute, but I quickly shook it off; he probably wants something to study to keep him amused while we're here. "Oh… when do we leave this island?"

"Tomorrow," he stood up and stepped toward the door, not looking back at me until his hand was on the doorknob, "if everything goes well. We head out into the village in an hour. Make sure you're ready."

_What does that mean? Make sure I'm ready… ready for what? And what was with that weird look he gave me before he left?_ He had looked almost worried, like he could feel something coming. I shrugged; I didn't want to start thinking about what goes through his mind. I walked back into the bathroom and started running water for a shower, it was quite warm, but it felt nice on my sore leg. At least I knew I didn't fall because of my leg; it didn't hurt for long after acting up. The pain would come with no warning and leave no signs behind.

But, as I got cleaned up, one thing continued to bother me. There was one thing that was bothering me. I had tried to ignore it, but I just couldn't push the thought away… I know I locked the door; I would never forget to lock it with all of these pirates here, plus I clearly remember turning the lock… so… "How the hell did he manage to get in my room?!"

***A little while later***

"Damn… why do my showers always take so long?!" I ran from my room after pulling on pants and grabbing my coat. My showers were always really long, and this one was longer than usual. I had been in there for about forty minutes because my leg felt better with the warm water on it. When I finally got out of the shower, my leg didn't hurt at all, but I still had to get ready to leave. Law told me to meet them more than an hour ago… _I hope he isn't too mad at me… I definitely do not want to see Law when he's angry. What if he didn't wait for me? What if I have to run all over this village looking for him?_

I got my answer as soon as I stepped outside. I wasn't able to see the small group of Heart Pirates from where I was, but I could hear yelling in the distance; it was pretty easy to tell that the shouts were coming from pirates just by the amount of swearing there was.

I ran toward the noise that was coming from a bar a few blocks away… and I was shocked by what I found. It wasn't just Law's crew; there were two other groups of pirates there. I didn't recognize the one group, but it was easy to tell who the other captain was… "X… Drake…?"

I watched the fight for a few minutes; I was standing in the doorway, making sure to stay out of the way. I couldn't believe there was a fight this bad in this beautiful village and I couldn't believe X Drake was here; I didn't know what path most of the supernovas took, but I didn't think he had taken the same as Law… _well, I guess it does kind of make sense… after all, when the supernovas were being introduced n Sabaoby, Law asked X Drake how many people he had killed… that kind of implies that they had met before…Oh! And he's an ex-marine from the North Blue!_

I waslost in thought, thinking about what I knew about X Drake and his crew; I was trying to think of a way to beat him. The Heart Pirates were grossly outnumbered; there were less than ten of us against the Drake Pirates and the unknown group. I was so lost that I stopped paying attention to the fight and didn't notice that a sword was flying toward me.

"Mia!" Paul shouted as a sword was embedded in the wall right next to my head.

_What the… that was too close… _I jumped and raised my hand to my cheek. When I pulled my hand away, there was a little bit of blood on my palm. _Way too close… _I turned back to the fight and went over to Paul; he handed me a dagger when I got over to him, "Thanks."

"You okay?" He didn't wait for me to answer him, "I don't think your hands will be enough for this fight; you'll need something to block their swords. Don't die in here."

"You sure talk a lot for a man in the middle of a fight," I stopped an unknown pirate's sword and Paul finished him off for me.

"I've always been good at multitasking, besides…" he jumped when someone tried to kick out his legs, "it makes them think you aren't paying attention!"

"Gods…" I panted. I wasn't tired, but I was breathing heavily; the smell of blood was almost overwhelming. "You sound just like Singe!"

"You keep saying I remind you of her but I know next to nothing about this girl!"

"Whenever I had a competition in karate, she would ask if I smiled at them. She says that smiling confused the enemy!" I laughed. I was going to have to tell Paul about Singe, Ash, and my world one day.

Paul laughed too. "Did it? Because confusing them is usually a good thing!"

"I don't know if smiling would work; I never did it…"

"Well then… let`s test this out!" Paul walked up to the enemy closed to him and smiled politely. "Can I have the honor of being your executioner?"

The man looked incredibly confused, but before he could act, his head was rolling. I watched the head rolling away from me, but there was suddenly a man standing in front of me. I looked up at him, I didn't know who he was but he had a smirk plastered on his face and a wild look in his eyes.

"Goodbye," he growled.

Before I could react to him being there, my stomach went numb. I looked down and saw that his dagger was embedded in my stomach. I was about to fall forward when another man stepped in front of me and grabbed my shoulder to hold me up. Before I could look up at him, he put something in my hands. I looked at the object and saw green and pink swirling together in a violent tornado of color.

I collapsed as soon he let me go, but the world seemed to be moving in slow motion. I heard Paul call my name and I saw a man in blue spotted pants kneeling in front of me… I barely registered that the man in before me was Law. I looked up at him, my head was spinning. I felt arms wrap around me and I knew Law was picking me up. The movement made blood start to flow and my vision blurred. The last thing I saw was X drake leaning against a wall, watching my captain carry me out.

~Ash~

"Chopper!" I called for the reindeer. He had decided that needed to stay in bed for a little longer, but I kept getting up so Zoro had locked me in this room. I didn't mind being in the room, but I was completely alone… well, almost alone. Zoro was told to make sure I didn't do anything I shouldn't do so he had locked himself in the room with me.

"You're such an idiot…" I sat on the bed and glared at the sleeping man. He had locked the door, then he came in here and shut the door… but he had left the key out on the deck… and that wasn't even the worst part! I hadn't had anything to eat yet and we had docked at an island! I wasn't allowed to go to the village with them because the venom might still be in my system, but Luffy was up and in the Village with them!

"Dumb swordsman… why do you have to be such a deep sleeper?" I had been ranting to the sleeping man for a few hours now, but nothing I said would wake him up. He was really infuriating! Just sitting there… sleeping like that while I'm freaking out and starving! Well…

"At least you're cute…" the small smirk that was playing on his lips told me that he wasn't really asleep. "You bastard… you were awake this whole time?!"

His smirk grew when he opened his eyes and looked over at me. He stood up and took a step closer to me when Sanji ran into the room. The man had a panicked look on his face as he grabbed Zoro and pulled him out of the room. "Hi Ash, sorry but we need to borrow this idiot."

"What the…?" I mumbled as I watched the door shut behind the two men. Sanji had a few cuts and bruises… _What the hell is going on out there?_ "Wait… Sanji! Don't just leave me here! Come back! Open the damn door!"

~Singe~

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I pulled the blanket over my head and hugged my pillow when I heard his voice. I had such a bad headache; I didn't want to deal with this man right now.

"I asked you a question, bitch," he pulled the covered off of me.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow and hugged it closer.

"What was that? What the hell makes you think you can just come in here and sleep while everyone else is working?"

"I thought you would be happy about having me out of the way… one less pest you have to deal with."

He picked me up by the neck. I was too tired to hold onto my pillow or to fight back. I glared at him with tired eyes while his eyes searched my body. His lips were pulled up in a smirk when he leaned forward. His face was only about two inches from mine when I sneezed.

Kid dropped me on the ground and glared at me. "That was fucking disgusting."

"I'm sick."

"Well stay the fuck away from me until you stop sneezing."

I smiled slightly. "Does that mean I can go back to sleep?"

"I don't fucking care. Just stay away from me."

* * *

**Okay, so here's the next chapter and I'm sorry that it took so long to update! I hope you guys liked it! Oh, and I'm going to be writing another One Piece fic soon and I'd really like to get your opinion on who the girl should travel with. I have a poll upon my profile so I'd really appreciate you guys taking it! There are a lot of options for her, and she'll be traveling around with more than one person… please take it to let me know!**

**BloodlettingDawn- Well you'll just have to wait and see!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat- no, Law didn't skate. I was thinking about having him skate but I didn't want him to relax too much just yet. I wanted this to happen first.**

**Miss Doflamingo- I was going to have Law walk in on her, but I changed it at the last minute, but Kid still came in on Singe! I hope you liked it!**

**Girl-luvs-manga- Yeah, I love Zoro! He's one of the best ones!**

**XylimLinyx- next chapter is here! Calm down woman! You're going to over exert yourself and have a heart attack!**

**Christmasloot- OMF NOO! **


	14. Chapter 13

~Zoro~

_Damn Sanji! Why did he have to pull me out of the room at that moment! The damn idiot..._I followed the dumb blonde man onto the deck to see what was so damn important and I was rather shocked to see a ship falling from the sky. "What the… I thought we were at an island!"

"It was hardly big enough to be called an island," Sanji rolled his eyes like I should have known this already. "It was just a big rock, of course Luffy still wanted to stop and explore it."

"I was locked in a room while we were there! How was I supposed to know that?!"

The blonde man kicked some debris off of the deck and glared at me. "You idiot! You don't have to remind me that you were in there with Ash! If you did anything to her I swear I'll-" He broke off when he had to jump away to avoid more falling debris.

_No… _I growled as I glared at him, hoping a chunk of wood would impale or crush him, _you pulled me out when I was finally about to try something!_

He ignored my glare and lit a cigarette. "And of course you ask about where we are… why did I think you would ever be intelligent enough to ask about the falling ship?!"

I jumped back when some pieces of wood hit the deck next to me. Unfortunately, I jumped back and hit the door to the room Ash was locked in.

"Hey!" The girl shouted, "Let me out of here! What's going on out there?"

I looked around for the key, she really should be let out, and saw in sliding off of the deck of the rocking ship. I was about to cut the door down when someone had the idea to go down and explore the ship. "Sorry, you're going to be stuck in there for a little while!"

"But I'm so hungry…" I barely heard her grumble it through the door.

I shook my head at her, she was so unobservant. "Didn't you notice the box of apples?"

"What? But I don't like apples!" I almost laughed when I heard the crate open while she said it. She was so… I didn't know how to describe it…

***Later***

"Why the hell did Luffy go down? He can't swim!" I grumbled as I got off of the ship at Mock Town. It was over now, but the idea had really bothered me. Sanji should have been the one to go down. I wouldn't care if something had happened to him and he ended up drowning… and, I hated to admit it, but the blonde was by far the best swimmer.

Of course, the blonde man just had to come over when I was complimenting him… he always knows when to come to piss me off. He looked around when he got tome. "Where's Ash?"

_She's in the room on the ship, Chopper didn't want her coming yet and the key to the room was lost at sea. _Of course, I wouldn't tell him this; I didn't want him going anywhere near Ash. I shrugged and smirked at him before turning and waking away from the man. "How the hell should I know where she is? She isn't my responsibility."

No, she wasn't my responsibility, but I was still going to try to make sure nothing happened to her. I hadn't been sure of her when she first came here, I'd had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach… but ever since she married Luffy, I knew that what I felt wasn't hate… even if they felt similar. No, what I felt for her was something much, much different. And I was going to do everything I could to keep the blonde flirt away from her. After all, jealousy wasn't a pretty thing, and it felt even worse than it looked.

~Kid~

_That bitch, _I went into my bathroom and washed my face, _I can't believe she fucking sneezed on me! I had better not get sick now; my powers aren't as strong when I'm sick and I won't have anyone thinking I'm weak!_

I was pissed off, not just because she had sneezed on me, but because she was weak, she wouldn't have tried to fight back much… _I could have taken her… but I fucking let the opportunity go, and all because she had to go and sneeze on my face! But it was lucky for her that she did… I wouldn't have lasted much longer after seeing her like that. Why the hell wasn't she wearing any clothes, anyway? That was the second time she had been vulnerable like that… and I let her go again! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

I punched the mirror in front of me, causing the glass to shatter and cut my hand. The pain had calmed me down a bit and I ran a hand through my hair before getting the glass out of my hand. _No, there isn't anything wrong with me… there's something wrong with her; why else would ignore the want I feel when I look at her? Why would I just let her go when I want to fuck her that badly? There has to be something wrong with that bitch. It's the only explanation. Fuck… I need a shower._

***Later***

The shower had really helped to clear my mind. I was now sitting with my feet on my desk and my hands behind my head. I was relaxing, well, I was trying to. Something seemed to be missing. It was too quite right now. I should be happy that that bitch wasn't wreaking havoc on my ship… she wasn't blowing anything up in the kitchen, starting fights, or making holes in the walls… I should be happy that she wasn't pestering me right now, but…

_It's too quiet. Something should be happening right now. _I'd thought the same thing several times in the last hour, but there was nothing I could do. The Sky was clear and there wasn't another ship in sight. The only thing there was left to do was relax, but I just couldn't do it! That's when there was a knock on my door.

"Captain," Heat stepped into my office, a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it?" I snapped. That's another weird thing. She wasn't there, and I was more easily angered than I was when she was pestering me.

"Some of the men bought a newspaper this morning and found this in it."

"What the fuck is it?"

Heat stepped forward and put the piece of paper on my desk; it was a wanted poster.

_Singe_

_Archangel of Destruction_

_75,000,000_

_A member of the Kid Pirates. Very dangerous. Approach with caution._

_Controls hellfire and a master of explosions._

I smirked as I read it. _So she's wanted now? And 75,000,000 beli as a starting bounty… not bad. _

No matter how hard I tried to ignore the girl sleeping in the room above me, she kept slipping into my thoughts...and now her picture was in front of me. In the picture, she was soaking wet and covered in blood from the cut on her cheek. She had a wide smile and was holding a small ball of fire in one hand and my dagger in the other. The fire seemed unaffected by the rain.

_So she consumed a devil fruit on the last island?_ My smirk grew, that could be very useful in the future… especially with her bombs… _Or did she have this ability before that and just refused to tell me?_

I looked back up at Heat, the smirk leaving my face, and snapped. "Leave."

_Why am I getting more pissed off with my crew? I should be happy that she isn't bothering me! I've never felt this way before, but I haven't been sick many times in the past. Maybe I'm coming down with something._

~Law~

I had just finished stitching Mia up. It had taken hours… the Dagger had went deep and had cut some of her vital organs… I had barely been able to fix the wounds… but I still wasn't sure if she would be able to survive this.

"It wasn't that bad," the man who was assisting me said quietly, "she'll be fine."

"Shut up!" I snapped at him. I didn't know what was wrong with me; I had been acting different ever since this girl showed up… But ben was right. The wounds weren't that bad. Nothing was cut too badly to repair and she hadn't lost all that much blood because she had been smart enough to leave that dagger in her stomach.

_She's going to be fine… _I sat in the chair that was next to her bed. We were going to keep her in here for the night and take her back to the ship at some point tomorrow. _So why am I so worried? The procedure was easy, even with the equipment they have here… I shouldn't be panicking…_ I tried to calm myself down. I knew she would survive this, and I knew shouldn't be doubting my abilities as a surgeon… but I couldn't help it.

To try to distract myself, I reached for the devil fruit that she had been holding. _Where did she find this? _I looked at it closely. It hardly looked like a fruit. It was pink and green, and perfectly round. The only things that gave it away were the sweet smell coming from it and the leaf that was sticking out of one end. I had no idea what it would do, but it was up to her if she wanted to eat it or not.

_Hmm… _I smirked, setting the fruit on the table beside me; _I could have some fun with this…_

I watched her sleep for a few minutes before deciding to check her bandages. They really didn't need to be changed yet, but I gave her new ones anyway. I didn't want her wound to get infected.

I continued sitting next to the girl, changing out her bandages several times in the two hours I was there… a few people came in to ask me questions, but I didn't want to be bothered so I told Paul to sit outside and keep the others from disturbing me. I knew he was worried about her too, and he didn't object to standing guard. He didn't want anyone disturbing Mia's sleep.

_What's wrong with me? I shouldn't care what happens to her this much. _I was trying to think of logical reasons to act this way, there had to be some medical condition that would explain the symptoms I had… When I couldn't think of anything, I pulled out my old textbooks. I already knew what it was, but I continued to look through my medical books. I sat the one I had down with the others, giving up. I knew I would never find what I was looking for in one of these books.

_A rare condition of the heart. It can be dangerous and deadly if treated the wrong way. It is a profoundly tender and warm feeling that only a select few ever get to truly experience. This is the beginning of love._

* * *

**So here's the next one. Since the girls won't be shown for a few days, I thought it would be fun to do something like this! Please ezjoy and pease review!**

**BloodlettingDawn- Now you have me thinking of cats sneezing on people, dammit! Lol, don't worry about Ash, she's going to be just fine… maybe… Oh, and the man who gave Mia the devil fruit will probably come back again. So the thing about X Drake being there? Well, I thought it seemed like him and Law knew each other. When the supernovas were introduced, Law asked him how many people he had killed… and he's an ex-marine from the North Blue, so why not have them know each other? Plus we don't know what paths any of the others took, so it's entirely possible for them to run into each other somewhere in the Grand Line!**

**Miss Doflamingo- I thought it was kind of cute! And sneezing is always fun! Hahaha! Thank you :P And don't worry, I shall put both Law and Kid in it!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat- not exactly clumsy, there is a reason for why she fell…you just don't know it yet! But it should be in the next chapter, or the one after that… oh, now I don't know! It will be in here soon!**

**Mon Esprit Libre- Thank you, thank you ever so much!**

**XylimLinyx- I told you to sit down, shut up, and calm down! Listen to your master- I mean sister! I AM NOT LAW! I CAN NOT CURE HEAT ATTACKS! DON'T DIE ON ME WOMAN!**


	15. Chapter 14

~Singe~

I rolled over and hugged the object in my arms tighter. It was incredibly soft, and it smelled almost sweet. "Kid," I mumbled as I nuzzled the object. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at what was in my arms. It was Kid's jacket.

"What…?" I was confused as to how I had gotten it. "Oh yeah! I forgot that he left it here after bringing me back to the ship! I should probably give it back to him… but I like it!"

I tried to sit up, but my head him my bed. Apparently I had crawled under my bed and found Kid's jacket at some point during the night. Once I was out from under the bed, I folded his jacket and set it on my bed. "No, that's no good… what if someone comes in and sees it? They'll think I took it…" I shook my head and carefully put it under my bed.

_Now I just need to wait for my head to stop spinning…_

***Later***

"Good morning Florence!" I shouted as I ran toward the man on the deck. He wasn't wearing a shirt today. "Working hard, I see."

He glanced over at me and smiled before turning back to his work. He was putting barrels of alcohol and crates of food away as others brought them onto the ship. We had stopped at an island a few days ago, but I hadn't been feeling better until the afternoon, so I didn't go with the others.

"I feel a lot better. I felt fine yesterday, but I no one was here when I came out… so I went back into my room." I was following Florence closely. I had gone days without talking to anyone, except the demon from my nightmares, so I wanted to be close to someone… unfortunately Kid wasn't on the deck at the moment and I didn't want to look for him; he was probably in the village.

"Stop slacking!" I heard kid shout from outside.

"Oh! Kid's back! I wanted to-" Florence cut me off by putting a hand over my mouth and pushing me behind him.

"I said get your asses in gear! I want to get the fuck out of this damn village! There's another island close by, I want to get there by sundown!"

One of the men started complaining. "Then why did we have to get out supplies from this shitty place?"

"Because I'm the captain and I give the fucking orders!" I heard a splash. _Did he throw the man overboard?_ I don't know why, but it really surprised me.

"The other men can do this. I want you to go up and tie the sail." I knew Kid was talking to Florence, but he didn't sound quite right.

Florence nodded, only letting me go after Kid was gone.

"That wasn't very nice," I crossed my arms and looked up at him. "I want to talk to Kid!"

Florence shook his head and glared at me slightly before stalking out of the room.

I heard a door slam after wandering out onto the deck. I had been here long enough to know that Kid was the only one to slam doors. Some of the men might have bad tempers, but Kid didn't like it when they took their anger out on his ship.

_Now how am I supposed to give it back to him? _I was sitting on the railing, looking at the village. I was kind of disappointed about not being able to explore the island, but it didn't look like I had missed out on much. It wasn't a very nice place. The buildings were small and rundown and the people were thin and dirty. There didn't appear to be many shops that were still in use. _No wonder he wanted to get his supplies here… the people look desperate. They would probably jump on whatever he offered them… even if it was less than half of the cost…_

I couldn't help feel bad for the people here, but I admired Kid too. Not many people would probably want to stop here because of how unappealing it was, but he had taken advantage of them. _Why don't they leave this place? There are always ways to get out when you don't want to be somewhere… That's it! _I jumped up and ran to my room; I knew what to do about Kid's jacket!

As soon as I got to my room, I went down on my knees and crawled under my bed. I grabbed the jacket and made my way over to the loose boards, careful not to make much noise. Looking through the small hole, I could see Kid. He was starting the water for a bath. _I won't have much time… but it's the only way to do it now… I just need to wait for him to leave. _I watched as he stripped down and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself. _No! Shit! You have to leave the room for a minute so I can drop your jacket down!_

I was about to give up on this when he turned and walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight, I started pulling the floorboards out. I reached down and tossed his jacket onto the floor, narrowly missing the large tub. Unfortunately, the jacket knocked soap into the water and bubbles started to form. _Oops… _s_orry Kid, guess you get a bubble bath today. _I couldn't help bit giggle slightly; I really couldn't see the vicious man enjoying it.

I was horrified to find that I couldn't bring my arm back through the hole; my sleeve had gotten caught on something. "Shit…" When I heard Kid coming back, I panicked and did the only thing I could think of to get free. I let myself drop through the hole, tearing part of my sleeve off and falling into the warm water. _I probably shouldn't have done that… _Fortunately the tub was huge so, if I was really lucky, Kid wouldn't even know I was there… I just hoped I could hold my breath for long enough…

~Zoro~

"Dammit, where did he go?" I was supposed to find Luffy, Tell him that the ship was done. It was ready to fly. _Why do I have to do everything? He runs off somewhere and without telling anyone then finds somewhere to eat. He always lets his stomach guide him. _My stomach growled. _Actually, I could use some food right now too… I wonder if there's anywhere to eat around here._

I wandered around until I found a bar. _I don't have any money, but they don't have to know that. _The place was pretty empty, just two men sitting together at a table. I recognized them. They were bounty hunters, but I had only met them once. I wasn't worried about them coming after me; I knew I was better than them. I sat at a table near them and ordered my food. While I was waiting, I listened to them talk.

"What?! The Kid pirates?"

"Yeah, they have a new member, and she already has a bounty."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. It's like she came out of nowhere."

"What's her bounty?"

"She has a starter of… 75,000,000."

"That's her STARTING price?! Are you sure she hasn't had one before this?"

"No, I've never heard of her before."

_Who are they talking about? _I couldn't help it. I was interested. A 75,000,000 Beli starting price was nearly unheard of. It was fun, listening to these men talk. We hadn't bought a newspaper in a while, they had raised the price and Nami refused to pay until the price went down again. Eavesdropping was the best way to learn what was happening in the world. And I rather enjoyed listening to these bounty hunters talk. Of course, the blonde idiot had to come in and destroy my peace of mind.

"You Idiot!" The blonde man stormed over to me. "Where the hell have you been? Luffy came back! Now we need to go look for some stupid bird! Everyone's waiting fo-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth and pushed him into a chair. "Shut up. I'm gathering information."

"Why the hell would I listen to you?" Sanji glared at me.

I rolled my eyes. The other men were still talking, but I hadn't missed much of their conversation. "Just listen."

Sanji looked like he was about to argue, but he seemed to change his mind as soon as he realized that the bounty hunters were talking about a woman. "Okay."

"Won't you believe me? Here, I have her wanted poster."

A rustling noise was heard as the man pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "What the hell? You carry her poster in your pocket?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Whatever man, it's your choice. Just don't start obsessing over her like you did the last girl."

"Hey! I thought that Nico Robin would grow into a beautiful woman!"

"The picture was of a kid."

"Shut up! I've given up on her! She's too old for me anyway…"

"So this girl's her replacement? You need to stop falling in love with pirates. You're a bounty hunter. You're supposed to be enemies!"

"Do you want to see her or not?"

"Sorry…"

"Here," he handed the paper to the other man.

He read it silently. "Wow… she's…"

"See? I told you."

"Yeah, well… I'll be seeing you." The man stood up and tried to run to the door with the poster, but the other one wasn't going to let him leave. I got up, grabbed the discarded paper, and left the bar. Sanji was following close behind. I looked down at the paper. _Singe…? Isn't that…_

"Can I see?" Sanji held out his hand and I gave him the paper.

"Singe," I shrugged as I handed his the paper, "the Archangel."

Sanji froze when he saw the picture, his eyes glowing with anger. "What the hell happened to her? Who did that to this beautiful girl? I'll kill them!"

The girl in the picture really was beautiful; it was easy to see, even with all of the blood. She was soaking wet, her blonde hair dripping water. One of her arms was obviously broken, and she had a fairly deep cut on her cheek and two on the shoulder of her broken arm, as well as slight bruises around her neck. Still, despite all of her injuries, she had a smile on her face. The picture reminded me of Luffy, he was always smiling too… no matter how badly he was injured. It made me want to meet her.

"You don't even know her. She could have had it coming." I couldn't help it. I just couldn't stop myself from trying to piss the man off.

"What was that?" Sanji grabbed my shirt.

"She could have done something to deserve it."

The blonde man had been tipped over the edge. "No woman would ever deserve to be treated like that!"

"She's a member of the Kid Pirates. They're bad news."

"Who are the Kid Pirates? What the hell makes you think she's horrible?"

"The captain, Eustass Kid, is a very violent man with a high bounty. He's destroyed entire villages without a second thought, sometimes just for looking at him the wrong way and his crew never questions him. They're nearly as bad as he is."

"And my beautiful Singe is on his crew? This is horrible! We have to save her!"

"That's what it says, isn't it?" _Wow, he's unbelievably stupid… but I have to agree. Being with the Kid Pirates probably isn't good for her._

"I'll save her! I'll take her away from him and offer her something better! I'll respect her; I'll never hurt her like her crew probably does! I can't imagine what a group like them would do to a girl like her… they had better not hurt her!"

"You're going to have to talk to Ash about that," I smirked at his confused look.

"Ash? Why?"

"She's her sister, remember? She said she had a twin named Singe. And this girl looks the same as the girl she described."

"This Angel is my darling Ash's sister?!"

"It appears so, and she might not a pervert like you going near her sister."

"At least I know how to treat a woman!" He stormed off and I followed him at a distance.

_He didn't deny it this time. So he really is a perverted bastard. _I smirked; _I wonder how well he can treat a woman. Does he actually have experience or does he just talk big? _I was betting on the latter. I couldn't see any woman wanting to be with him. _He's a flirt, would he ever be truly loyal or would he keep chasing after other women?_ I wasn't going to let Ash be the one to find out. I didn't know if she liked him, but his comment strengthened my resolve. He wasn't going to do anything with her.

_How's she doing, anyway? _It hadn't been the first time the thought had crossed my mind. The people doing the modifications on the Merry said that they hadn't found anyone in the ship, so she must have gotten out at some point. _Will Luffy actually let us leave without her if she doesn't come back before we have to leave? _It wasn't the first time that the thought had crossed my mind. We would only have one shot at going to the sky islands, and Luffy really wanted to go.

***later***

When we had finally caught the damn bird, Montblanc Cricket had sent us off in a hurry. He said we didn't have much time left. Upon realizing that Ash wasn't here and that this would be our only chance, decided that we would come back for her when we were back. We just had to keep the South Bird so it could point us back to Jaya. We were sailing for a while, and not much had happened. I was about to give up on it when our ship started to rise.

~Kid~

I walked back into my bathroom and looked around; I could have sworn I heard a noise come from in here. I quickly found my jacket. _I thought I gave that one to the girl… how the hell did it get in here?_

"Shit." There were bubbles and water all over the floor. "What the fuck happened…? Did I… knock something over?" I shrugged and stepped into the water after quickly mopping up the floor.

I leaned back, putting my hands behind my head, and tried to relax. When I felt the water move slightly, I just brushed it off as the ship moving. But I couldn't ignore it when something lightly brushed against my foot. My eyes snapped open and I saw a hole over my head. The floorboards had been moved. _That bitch. That's how my jacket got in here and I bet that's how she got out of her room at the last island. _It wasn't hard for me to figure out where she was, but I decided to wait for her to come up on her own. I didn't want to be bothered by her right now. Besides, it would be fun to see how long she could last down there.

I stared at the water in front of me, waiting for her to come up. Surly she knew that she was in trouble, even this girl, the carefree, idiotic, bitch had to know that she was doomed. While I was waiting, I thought of that I could do to her. I could make her suffer or I could just kill her. I could throw her into the ocean and watch her drown… or I could strap a piece of metal to her, make her think she's going to die, then use my powers to pull her up once she's given up hope. That one could be payback for this and for her not telling me that she had devil fruit powers.

I waited for another minute and knew that she wasn't going to come up on her own. I sighed and reached into the water. Once I had her, I pulled her up. Her eyes were closed and she had a small, idiotic smile on her face. "You found me…"

"You bitch. What the hell do you think you're doing?" I let her go when I thought she could stand on her own. The water went just passed her waist. Without any warning, she fell forward. I caught her, forgetting about what I had been planning on doing to her. She was sitting with a leg on each side of me and her forehead was resting against my chest. When she started couching, she brought her hand up and covered her mouth. _Dammit, first to sneeze on me and give me your damn cold, now you're coughing on me? What the fuck is your problem?!_

When she was done coughing, she looked up at me; a smile was on her face. "Thank you."

"What?" It had caught me off guard. Out of everything she could have said, I had definitely not been expecting her to thank me.

"You pulled me out of the water! You saved me!"

"You could have gotten out yourself." I growled. She was so annoying! "I only pulled you out so I could kill you myself."

Her smile grew and I couldn't see any fear in her eyes. "Okay! If you want to kill me, I'll let you!"

"Bitch," I stood up and threw her onto the floor, "get out so I can finish."

"That hurt!" She looked up at me, gripping her bandaged arm, but her gaze stopped about half way up. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks started to redden. She quickly looked away, staring at her feet.

_So it's that easy to make her uncomfortable? _I smirked.

"Sorry…" She was still staring at her feet.

I stepped out of the tub and picked her up by the neck. _Time to have a little fun._

"You bitch. You think I'm going to forgive you that easily? No. You're going have to work for my forgiveness." I shoved her against the wall and forced my lips onto hers. It didn't take long for her to wrap her arm around my neck and her legs found their way around my waist. I wanted her, I wanted her so badly, and I knew she could feel it.

I slipped my hands under her shirt and racked my fingers down her back. When she moaned from the pain, I couldn't take it anymore. I'd had enough. I needed to finish this; I wanted to be inside of her. I wanted her to be mine.

She must have known what I was planning, because she started to struggle slightly. I grabbed her shirt and ripped it, it was just going to get in the way now. I smirked down at her, and she was staring up at me. I leaned forward, bringing my mouth to her neck. I felt her hold back a moan, but I didn't like that. I wanted her to make noise. I wanted her to scream my name. I bit down, making her bleed slightly, and moved lower on her neck. She couldn't hide her pleasure as I marked her. I got three done, and was about to move to a different location, when I realized that she was wearing a lot more than I was.

_Now that just doesn't seem fair…_I had taken off her bra and was working on her pants.

"Kid," She whispered to me. "Kid, no…"

I ignored her. If I wanted her, I could have her. She couldn't stop me.

"No… don't… I… I don't want to…" She was struggling now, pushing against my chest and trying to get away.

"You'll like it, I'll make sure you do" I was surprised by how soft my voice was. _Why am I trying to get her to calm down? I shouldn't give a fuck about what she wants to do. I want this, so it's going to happen. _For some reason, thinking like that felt wrong. This wouldn't be the first time I had taken what I wanted from women, but this time was different. I didn't want her to struggle; I wanted her to enjoy it… I felt like this time it shouldn't just be for me.

"No…" She whispered. She had tears in her eyes. I let her drop to the floor and she sat there, looking up at me in shook. She obviously hadn't expected me to let her go… but I was just as confused about it as she was.

"Get out." I growled.

She didn't move.

"I said… Get the fuck out. Now." I picked her up and walked out of my bathroom and through my bedroom. I opened the door and threw her out, wanting to get her out of my sight before I changed my mind. I watched her quickly fix her pants cover her chest as well as she could with only one arm before I slammed the door. _What the fuck is wrong with me? What is that bitch doing to me?!_

I needed to do something about this. I needed to get back to my old self… and I knew how to do it. It would help me get back to normal, it would help me get some stress and frustration out, and, with any luck, it would change how I felt when I was around that dumb bitch. One of the men on the small island had said something about the next having a really good bar and a whorehouse.

~Mia~

_Why do I hurt so much?_ I tried to remember what had happened before I had fallen asleep… But I didn't remember going to sleep. I remembered a fight, a man, and a strange brightly colored object. I groaned slightly. _Oh… That's what happened… _I didn't want to move very much, moving any part of my body hurt my stomach, which is where I remember seeing a dagger sticking out of.

Without looking, I knew that I was in a bed. I didn't hear the beeping of machines so I knew I wasn't in a hospital of the infirmary on the sub. _Am I… in my room…? _I could hear a quiet ticking, it sounded my watch… but I hadn't taken it to the island; I had heft in on my desk. I concentrated on the sound, trying to figure out where it was coming from, y_eah… that's where my desk would be if I was in my room. So I really am in my room on the sub…I wonder who had to carry me out here… _

I tried moving my right arm, but it wouldn't move much. That's when I noticed something weighing down on the bed next to me. It wasn't much, but it was enough to notice. There was also something warm in my hand.

I opened my eyes to see what was there, but it was too dark too see much. I could barely make out a dark outline next to my bed. I reached over to the table next to my bed, careful not to move what was next to me, and turned on a light. I was shocked by what I saw.

Law was slumped over in a chair, his head resting on my bed. He had a stack of books beside him, and he looked scruffy, like he hadn't shaven in a day of two. The dark circles under his eyes were larger than usual, suggesting that he hadn't been sleeping well. But I got my biggest shock when I looked down at my hand and saw that he was holding it tightly in his own.

I slowly pulled myself up and continued to watch the man sleep. I could barely tell that he was breathing. _Law… what are you doing here? Why are you sleeping in my room?_

"The slight movement from me sitting up woke him up and he looked over at me with tired eyes. "Mia-ya…? You're finally awake… how are you feeling?"

"Tired and a little sore, but, other than that, fine," I smiled at him. His hat was on his lap and his hair was dishevelled too. It was kind of cute…

"I hope you don't mind my being in here, but I thought it would be best to keep an eye on your condition. You've been asleep for a few days." He smirked slightly, but it looked like he had been frowning for a while.

I smiled at him; I was starting to wake up now. "No, I don't mind. Besides, you were cute while you were sleeping." _Oh no… Did I just… _"Did I just say that?"

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Oops…" _Dammit… I didn't mean to say that… stupid sleep, affecting my brain and making me say things… _I didn't know what to say, so I decided to change the subject. "Sorry for waking you up."

"No, no." He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I don't get much sleep anyway. I do, however, need coffee. Do you want anything?"

I shook my head and watched the door close behind him. His behavior was slightly off, _Maybe he's like this when he's tired… people often act differently when they first wake up. But… why was he sleeping in my room? If I'm not in the infirmary, I can't be that bad._ I waited for him to come back in so I could ask him, but he was gone for a lot longer than I expected.

"Sorry, Travis isn't up yet. I had to make it myself." Law came back into the room. This time, when he opened the door, I could see Paul sleeping against the wall across from my room.

"Why's Paul sleeping on the floor? What time is it?"

"It's about… 2 AM," He sat down on the chair he had been on before and handed me a plate of food.

"Thanks." I hadn't realized I was hungry until I had the food in front of me. "Why were you sleeping in here?"

"I… well, I suppose there's no point in lying," he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "You see, I-I want to protect you."

"I don't need your "protection," I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." I knew it was stupid to say it after being stabbed, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't some helpless child.

"That wasn't what I had meant." He shook his head and looked at me again. I was still complaining about how I didn't need him to protect me when he pushed his lips against mine lightly. I stopped talking and stared at him with wide eyes. The kiss didn't last long, and, when it was done, I turned back to my food, afraid that he would see my blush.

There was a long silence. I didn't know what to say or do and Law was staring at me. Finally, after I heard a rustling noise, I looked up at him. He was looking down at a piece of paper. "What's that?"

"What did you say your friend's names were again?" He looked up from the paper and took a sip of his coffee.

"Ash and Singe." I frowned. I had been able to keep myself from worrying about them most days, but I think it was because no one ever asked about them. "Why do you ask?

He looked down at the paper again and held it up for me to see. "Is this Singe?

I gasped and grabbed the paper from him, not caring that I knocked some of the food over in the process. "Holy shit… Singe… What the hell happened to you?"

"So that's her?"

"Yeah… but she looks so beat up… She hardly ever the one to pick fights, she would just sit off to the side and watch them. She would be laughing her head off while her sister beat the crap out of people. They're quite the pair. I hope I get to see them again soon…"

"You might want to watch out if you do see her again."

"Oh?"

"Shachi and Penguin have been making bets ever since we got her wanted poster."

"Bets?" I was glaring at him, and I could tell he was slightly surprised by how threatening I looked. I was always serious when it came to the twins, we were like family and I didn't take kindly to people fucking with them.

"Yeah, about whether or not Shachi can get into her pants. Shachi thinks he can do it, Penguin disagrees. You should have seen Shachi when he first saw her poster," Law chuckled, "It was hilarious."

When I looked up at him this time, I noticed for the first time how unkempt he was… his hair wasn't just messy, it looked as if it hadn't been combed for days and his stubble was more… noticeable than I had initially thought. Even though he was a mess, he was really attractive. I blushed, but it wasn't just because I had been thinking about how cute Law was… I was blushing because of what Singe would say if she were here with me right now. She would probably think that Law looked like a homeless man… then she would start bugging me about "Sexy hobo pirates," which wasn't exactly what I wanted to be thinking about at the moment.

I turned my attention back to the paper, mostly to hide my blush but also to finish reading. "Archangel or Destruction, that fits her… Kid Pirates, dangerous, master of explosions. Yup. The marines actually got it right! Wait… She's with Kid Pirates? The pirates under Eustass Kid?!"

"That's how it would appear."

"Oh no… this is bad… this is very bad….."

"She's just one girl, how bad could it possibly be? She just needs to keep her mouth shut and try not to piss him off." Law obviously didn't understand why I was so worried… and how could he? He didn't know her at all… but I did. And I knew that there was a very slim chance of this ending well…

"Singe doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. She's usually always talking or causing trouble... She actually goes out of her way to say things that she shouldn't, just so she can say that she said it."

"Well, this should turn out interesting. I hope I get to meet this girl."

"I swear to God… If he kills her…" I didn't need to finish the sentence, besides; something about the picture had caught my attention. "She ate a devil fruit! When did this happen?!"

"Oh," Law snapped his fingers and walked over to my desk," that reminds me. You were holding this after you were stabbed on the last island." He handed me a large, round object. It took me a moment to realize that it was a devil fruit.

"I was?"

~Ash~

"What the fuck just happened?" I was sitting in the floor, in shock. I knew no one would hear me; they had all left the ship a while ago. I had been trying to get out when the ship started moving. I had been thrown against the wall back wall. I'd had to stand on the wall to avoid the other objects that were falling toward me. I had nearly been crushed by a desk and a half empty crate of apples. I didn't like them, but they were better than nothing.

Once things had stopped falling on me, I tried to figure out what was happening. I couldn't thing of a logical explanation… and I didn't know the show well enough to know what was going on. I could everyone else yelling too, but I doubted they had bothered to remember that I was there. Of course, as soon as I thought it was safe enough to sit down, I went flying forward and hit the door. I was lucky that I didn't break anything.

I stood up carefully and put my ear to the door, there was a woman talking to the crew, but she wasn't giving any hints as to where we were. Then, before I knew it, I fell to the ground again as the ship lurched. I had tried desperately to grab onto something as I started to slide toward the back wall again, but there was almost nothing to hold onto. Luckily- or unfortunately, I wasn't sure yet, seeing as how I had gotten a bloody nose because of it- I remembered the door knob. I had managed to grab it just before it was out of reach, but it didn't take long for the ship to rock forward. This had sent my face crashing into the very hard door. I grumbled slightly as I wiped the blood from my nose. I silently decided that I would rather have a love-hate relationship with the door than be tossed around the room again, so I refused to let it go until the ship was still.

I am, however, quite frustrated with myself for sitting there like a dumbass during the five minutes that anyone would actually be able to hear me. Now I was stuck in this room, alone, again… with no way out and absolutely no idea where we were or what had happened.

I was staring at the door, hoping someone would come back soon. When I got out of here, I was going to kill Zoro for leaving me in there like that! I was so lost in thought, thinking about how I would make the green-haired man suffer, that I almost jumped back when the door opened. I stood up and slowly walked over, there was a white-haired man wearing armor. "Who are you?"

"I am Gan Fall, a sky knight."

"Well, thanks for letting me out! I've been stuck in that room for about a week now! Where am I? Where did everyone go?"

"You are in Skypia." He explained that I was at an island in the clouds. It took him a while to get me to believe him, but he convinced me eventually.

"Wait… you said your name was Gandalf? You mean… the guy from the Lord of the Rings? I thought he was just a character!" He didn't look like he knew what I was talking about, so I tried to jog his memory. "You know, Rivendell, the Misty Mountains, Mordor, and Mount Doom. There are hobbits, elves, dwarves, Nazgûl… Gollum." I was listing off the things that I could remember, but he still looked confused. "How can you not remember Gollum? He's the best one!"

I shook my head. "Well, thanks for letting me out, but I need to shower and change my clothes." I left the man on the deck and went to get ready. I went into Nami's room first; I needed to get some clothes. I took a pair of light blue shorts and a strapless yellow shirt. When I turned to leave the room, I almost fell over. There was a picture of Sing pinned to the wall with a dagger.

I ran over and read it, laughing when I was done. She had a bounty! My sister had a price on her head! That was so funny! She looked like she had gotten into some trouble, but, like usual; she appeared to be having fun… And apparently she could control fire now. _I bet you love that power, sis! And it even matches your name._ "The Kid Pirates…? I think I've heard of them. Singe really liked the guy named Kid… I wonder if he's the captain. If he is, she'd be pretty happy about it." I shrugged. I wasn't positive, but I was going to guess that Kid was the Captain of the Kid Pirates. It was a pretty safe bet. "Kid… if you so much as lay a finger on my sister… I'll fucking castrate you."

~Law~

"What did you say?" Mia was still shocked. This wasn't the first time she had asked, and I gave her the same answer every time.

"You have to eat the devil fruit."

"Why?!"

"Whoever finds the fruit gets to eat it. It's how a lot of pirates do things."

"But I didn't find it!"

"You were found holding it. If you didn't find it at some point, then how did you get it?"

"I don't know… But I know I didn't have it when I went into the bar."

I sighed. We had been doing this for hours, listing off the same points. I was getting tired of it. "You're on my ship. This is the law of my ship. This is the Law that you will follow. Eat. The. Damn. Fruit."

She gulped and looked down at the fruit in her hands for a minute before hesitantly taking a bite. "It's disgusting!"

"Most of them are. Keep going." She glared at me slightly before finishing it, but she had it quite clear that she didn't like it. I smirked at her when she was done. "So?"

"I don't feel any different…"

"It could take a few moments for the powers to appear."

"I still don't feel any different." She sighed and leaned back in her bed.

_Dammit… so I made her eat it for no reason? I don't even know why I told her she had to eat it… it's not actually a rule. It just isn't very often that someone doesn't want to eat the fruit._ I looked back up at her, she was glaring at me. "What?"

"You… lied to me?"

"What?" I was confused.

She threw her pillow at me. "That's what you said. You said that you lied about having to eat the damn fruit! You bastard!"

"I didn't say that," I smirked.

"Then why did I hear it?"

"Because I thought it."

"You… thought… it?"

I nodded. "You seem to have eaten the bond bond no mi."

"So I can read your thoughts?" She perked up slightly at the thought. I wasn't particularly happy about her being able to understand my thoughts, but it would prove to be very useful.

"You can read the thoughts of any living being that gets close to you."

**XylimLinyx- "And, although we will all miss home once in a while-" "Don't worry about it!" "No, Travis… y-you came in too soon…!" "Oh, well, don't worry about that either."**

**Girl-luvs-manga- you bet! And things will accelerate pretty fast for one pair! And that poor, poor sexy hobo *cries* Law! You need to shave!**

**Mon Esprit Libre- No, law's the only one who has actually realized what has happened.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat- Yeah, Law's pretty awesome… but I can't help feel bad for the poor guy. He won't be able to keep anything from Mia now!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of it! I hope to update soon.**


	16. Chapter 15

~On an island way up in the sky~

"What am I supposed to do now?" Ash mumbled as she looked around. She was standing on the deck of the ship, leaning against the railing and looking at the sky island. She had finished her shower a while ago and everything that had happened had finally started to sink in. "I'm on an island that's floating on clouds, thousands of feet above the ground. I don't know where my crew is. I don't even know if I can swim in this water! What if I'm too heavy and I just fall? Even the ship had some work done for this trip…"

She looked from the beautiful island to the water they were floating on. _Luffy and the others don't even know I'm here… what if they come back to leave while I'm on the island? They could just leave me here...Then I'd be alone with no way of getting to the surface and no way of getting home… Not that I know how I'd ever get home anyway. And I'd never get to see Singe again… _Ash was lost. She had been trying to figure out what she should do for a few hours now, and she wasn't getting anywhere. Actually, it was almost dark now. "Oh Merry, what should I do?"

As if to answer the girl, the ship rocked, sending her over the railing and into the cold water. She looked up at the ship before heading to the shore. "Thanks." She didn't sound overly happy about falling into the cold, knee deep water. When she was safe on the strange land, she looked back to the ship. It was sitting still; there wasn't a breeze to move it. _How did the ship rock…? There wasn't any wind…_

Ash sighed and sat on the ground, trying to figure out what to do next. From her seat, she couldn't see the house behind her. She had no idea how close her crew actually was. _I think I saw a different island that way, _she looked toward the forest. _The ground looked brown and the trees looked like the ones from the earth. Maybe I'll find something if I go there…_

~Inside the house on the sky island~

"There's another person on the beach, do you think she's with the pirates?" Conis looked over to her father.

"It's hard to say." Pagaya pulled his daughter from the window.

"But she didn't come over with them! And they didn't say anything about having someone else with them!"

"It could be an ambush. They left her out to come and attack later."

"But, Father! They're nice! They wouldn't do that!" Conis hissed, thinking about the Straw Hat pirates. She couldn't imagine them wanting to do anything like that.

"People often hide their true intentions, my daughter. Now go to sleep. I'll inform the White Berets about it, you don't need to worry about this one."

Conis was worried. She knew that the pirates were wanted in their world and in hers, but these ones were nice people. She knew they wouldn't hurt them, let alone plan an ambush.

~In the forest in the sky~

"What was that?!" Ash jumped around so she was facing the trees that had just been behind her. She could hear something following her, but she couldn't see it yet. It made her feel uneasy, like something was about to jump out at her. Heck, something really could jump out at any minute. She WAS in a forest, after all.

"I'll sleep when I collapse, dammit!" she mumbled after leaning against a tree and nearly falling asleep. It was late, and she knew she should sleep, but she didn't want to let herself rest. If she fell asleep, she would be an easy target. She didn't even have a weapon with her. She was defenceless. There were no branched on the ground that would hurt anything larger than a fly and the trees were too big for her to climb.

She had thought about going back to the beach, but she didn't know what direction the beach was. She had gotten turned around only minutes after entering the forest. No, she wasn't completely hopeless when it came to directions; but, she had fallen into a ravine and got herself lost.

_Why didn't I just stay on the beach? I knew I shouldn't have gone anywhere when it was that late…_

~On a submarine in the ocean~

Mia was sitting up in her bed. She had tried sleeping, but she had rested enough while she was injured. Yes, it was the middle of the night, but she just couldn't sleep! She had convinced Law to sleep in his own room; she just couldn't stand having someone there ALL the time. She had also convinced him to shave... and she got funny looks when she would burst out laughing after she looked at him. It wasn't her fault that every time she looked at her disheveled captain she pictured Singe pointing at him and yelling something about adorable hobos.

So, unable to sleep and with no insomniac to talk to, Mia did what Law had told her not to do: she got out of bed and started wandering around the ship. She was going to head to the dining hall then go back to her room, the dining hall was a good distance away, and, with her health still not the greatest, it would be far enough to make her reasonably tired… she hoped.

She walked quietly through the dark sub. Yes, the lights were on, but they weren't overly bright. The only time walking the halls wasn't somewhat creepy was when the sub wasn't under water so there was light coming in through the many windows and when she wasn't alone. Of course, this was the first time she had really had to go somewhere alone when it was dark like this. Even if she did have to travel alone, there were usually quite a few people walking around. She tried not to look around too much, if she let herself lose her concentration she would start to be bothered by the emptiness. Instead, she tried to imagine that Paul was walking beside her.

Mia sighed when she got to the large room. It was nice to get to a room with better lighting. She walked over to a close table and sat down. If she moved too much at one time she could reopen her stitches; she wanted to take a short break and wait until her stomach stopped hurting. She looked around the large room while she waited. Besides the tables, it was completely empty. She actually hadn't seen anyone while she was walking to where she was now was. She supposed it was because the sup usually submerged at night. They would really only need two or three people in the control room. They could control traffic on and off of the sub so there wasn't a very likely chance of getting stowaways.

_Why did this have to be the one night that Paul actually listened to me and went to his room? Ugh… And I thought Law did whatever he wanted; he isn't supposed to take orders! He hates that! I really didn't think he would listen to me either. Maybe it's because Law doesn't want me to know what he's thinking… Maybe he'll avoid me now…_ She really just wanted someone to talk to. She didn't want to sleep any more than she already had. Unfortunately, coming to the dining hall had been a bad idea. Her stomach still hurt. She didn't want to try going back to her room. So, instead of moving, she set her head on the table and patiently waited for her eyelids to grow heavy.

~On a desolate desert island~

Singe got off of the ship with the other Kid Pirates and looked around. This island wasn't great, but it was a lot nicer than the last one. Like the last one, it was a desert island. There was a lot of rocks and sand and it was lacking water and vegetation. Even the buildings in the village looked like they were about to crumble under the heat.

"Where are we going?" Singe asked Kid even though she already knew the answer. They were currently heading to the large building at the far side of the village. It was probably a bar. Well, it probably had alcohol. Kid wasn't likely to go anywhere this late unless he could get a good buzz.

Kid growled at her, but none of the men answered her, so she slowed down unlit she was at the back of the group. She had just recovered from her cold; she didn't want to be stuck with a bunch of drunken pirates too. Florence was walking about five feet behind the back of the group and, when Singe was next to him, he stopped walking.

"Hi Florence!" Singe chirped when she stopped next to the man. He looked down at her and grabbed her broken arm. Singe cringed slightly. "It still hurts. It hasn't been bandaged that long yet."

Florence continued to stare at Singe's arm for a moment before jogging to the front of the group. From where she was standing, Singe could see Florence pull Killer to the side and whisper something to the man. Killer seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding and continuing on his way.

Florence grunted and grabbed Singe's good arm, pulling her away from the rest of the men.

"What?! How is that fair? You talk to Killer but you just grab me and pull me along!" Singe complained to the man who was leading her to the residential part of the village. "Where are you taking me, anyway?"

Florence rolled his eyes and didn't stop until they were standing in front of a fairly small building with a sign above the door.

Singe gulped. "A… Doctor…?"

So this chapter is up, but the next one is one to look forward to. This one was kind of boring, not much happened. I'm sorry for that, but it's all because the next chapter would be WAY too long if I but those events in here too. I'll try to get it done as soon as possible, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

XylimLinyx- Oooo the doctor. Prepare for what happens here! Mwahahahahaa! Wait… that's the wrong one for you… here, let me fix it. Ooo Mia's sleeping in the dining hall? *gasp* that's a PUBLIC area! Hehehehehehe you may know my plan, but you will never get to read it! NEVER! Wait… I take that back too!

Mon Esprit Libre- Sorry :P sarcasm was a little hard to read for a while. My sense of humor was deteriorating rather quickly after being sick for about a week and a half and hardly being able to hear anything out of my left ear… But I'm better now! YAY! Oh, and trust me. Mia and Ash will have some pretty bad chapters of their own.

10th Squad 3rd Seat- Oh I know, Law might have some slight problems at first. He's going to have to get used to not thinking anything important! Poor Law.

Miss Doflamingo- And things just might start heating up on the other ships too. Well, Law's ship at least. Ash is kind of alone right now and I don't think anyone would be overly interested in solo activities. Besides, Mia is supposed to the first one to *clamps hand over mouth* No… I really shouldn't tell you that

mks 12 98- Ash shall have something better than a devil fruit! She gets adventure, at least for now! Haha!

Girl-luvs-manga- he might have some problems coming up in the near future. I'm going to have fun with this one!

BloodlettingDawn- *gasp* I think you're right! Nami let the bird go! Oh no, how will they ever find Ash now? Lol, they're so clueless it's cute! And I think Singe might run into those bounty hunters. You know, Kid and Law are at Sabaody at the same time so Singe is bound to run into Shachi at some point!

So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought!


	17. Bonus 2: They're everywhere

Heyo everyone. It's taking me a while to get the next actual chapter done. The next one is very important to the rest of the story, so I want to make sure I get it the way I want it to be. It's currently being revised… again. So, I decided to put this bonus up. This does not have anything to do with the events of the actual story, I mean, they haven't all met yet! But it does show some of their fears and slight developments in their abilities (which will be shown later as well). I hope you all enjoy this.

-Bonus chapter 2: They're everywhere—

"Mia?" A woman's voice called.

"Mia?" another woman echoed the first, "where are you?"

The bronze haired girl didn't make a sound. She was frozen, unable to look away from the thing on the ground in front of her. She could barely see it, but it was definitely there. She was so close to the door, so close to freedom, but she couldn't bring herself to reach for the handle. If she moved, she might draw its attention. And that was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Nee-chan, you should carry these things! My arm is getting sore…"

Mia held her breath as she heard a door open, but no light came in with the sound. They hadn't gotten to her yet.

"You offered to carry it all, even though you messed your arm up, so you can't-" There was a slight pause as they stopped a few doors down. "Really, Singe, nee-chan? You never call me that, _imouto._"

There was a slight thump. Mia could almost picture Singe pouting after setting down the unstable pile of plates, cutlery, and cups. Mia held the stack of mugs she had closer to her body. Why would she imagine that they had cups? That was what she was sent to find.

"Hey! I'm not that much younger than you!"

"If you can call me your older sister, than I can call you my younger."

"Fine…"

Mia closed her eyes and concentrated on their thoughts. They were just outside of her range, so she had to push herself to hear them.

Mia sighed when she managed to touch Singe. Her thoughts kept jumping around. Going between finding her, the birthday party they had been trying to throw for Luffy, what her captain would do if she was gone much longer, and her sister's clothing.

Ash's thoughts were a lot easier to read. She was mainly thinking about finding her friend.

_Hurry… _Mia begged silently. _Please… _

"Did you hear that?" Singe asked.

"Hear what?"

"I could have sworn someone said something."

There's no one else here. Do you need to get your hearing checked? After all, there IS a smexy doctor hear who could do it."

"Chopper?!" Singe gasped. "I know he's adorable, but isn't that, like, bestiality or something?"

"I was talking about Law!"

"Oh… you're horrible!"

Ash crossed her arms. She was stunned. "What the heck did I do?"

"You have Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji and you're thinking about _Law?_"

"All I'm saying is that he's attractive. That doesn't mean… Hey! I do NOT have Zoro-"

"But you wish you did," Singe interjected.

"Sanji's such a pervert! I haven't even considered him!" This time, Ash gave her sister time to say something so she wouldn't be cut off again.

"But you do have him… you just don't know it yet. He would do anything you asked him to do.

"And Luffy… I don't think anyone will ever have him. He just doesn't understand these things. I don't think he would know love if it came right up to him and kissed him."

Singe fell to her knees.

"Hey," Ash's voice was filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

Singe couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?!"

Singe managed to calm down enough to speak. "He doesn't. Look at what happens with Hancock!"

Ash couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't even thought of that when she had said it.

Singe wiped tears from her eyes and looked around. She had heard that voice again, but Ash obviously didn't hear it. She stood up and walked down the hall. It was two doors down from where they had been standing. Someone was calling her.

"Hey!" Ash called. "What are you doing? We haven't checked these rooms yet!"

When Singe got to the door, she paused. Someone was calling her, asking for help. But… she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. This building gave her the creeps, though she would never tell anyone that. She might not like what she found on the other side…

_Please… just a little more…_

Singe closed her eyes, pushed her angst to the side, and opened the door. As soon as she opened her eyes and saw what was on the floor, she slammed the door closed. She didn't care what else was in that supply closet. The only thing that mattered to the girl at that moment was the thing that was waiting for her on the floor in the middle of the small room.

Singe froze, her blonde hair falling to cover her face as she realized something. Mia was in that closet. Singe took a deep breath. And prepared herself for what she was about to do. She couldn't leave her friend in there with that creature… that monstrous _thing_…

She quickly threw open the door before she could change her mind and… she froze. She could feel it looking at her. It was watching, mocking her with its cold, murderous little eyes. Mia looked up at Singe, tears filing her eyes. She didn't think Singe had noticed her there; she thought the girl was going to leave her.

Singe looked at Mia quickly. But her attention quickly returned to the retched beast when she saw it move. It had moved toward her. Mia had seen it too, for she was now staring at the beast again. It was getting too close. It was moving in little bursts, twitching its way toward the two girls, and they were trapped by fear.

By this point, Ash was no longer amused. She knew something was wrong. She slowly made her way closer to the two, but she stopped once she saw what they were looking at. "Shit…" She mumbled, "move…."

By now, the creature had stopped moving. It was looking at the girls, waiting to see what they would do next. The girls were all staring back at it, unsure of what to do now.

"Oi!" It was a man's voice, but the sudden noise made the girls react. Singe took off one of her shoes and threw it at the creature, making it run toward them. The rapid movement of the dark creature made all of the girls let out a high-pitched, terrified scream as Singe grabbed Mia and Ash slammed the door. Once it was out of sight, Ash's fear dropped several levels, but the other two were still too terrified to look away from the door.

Ash took a couple of breaths before looking up to see who had startled them into moving, the man who was now running toward them. It was Shachi. And he looked mortified. Ash wasn't sure if it was because of their reaction to the thing in the closet, or if he was scared of what their captains would do when they found out that he had helped put them into this state. Ash could hear them getting closer, which meant Shachi didn't have much time to calm them down.

"A-are you okay?" He was on the ground next to them; trying to make sure they were alright before the others got there. Ash nodded slowly, she was the only one capable of answering his question at the moment. Ash could feel Mia shaking next to her, and she heard her sister whimper. When she looked back at the door, she knew why they were still acting like that. It was trying to come out, trying to squeeze itself under the door. Ash froze, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw her sister reach out and grab her other shoe before throwing it at the door. Ash and Mia did the same, trying to stop the disgusting creature, but it didn't stop.

It was almost out now, so Singe reached for the only thing they had left to throw: Shachi. Once she had a firm grip on his arm, she pushed him toward the door. He rolled forward and stopped after hitting the door.

"What the hell is in here that's making you act like this?" Shachi grumbled as he stood up and opened the door. She girls tensed, but nothing was in there. They looked around, trying to find the dreaded creature, when Mia screamed. Singe and Ash looked in the direction she was staring, and their screams joined hers. It was on Shachi's back…

Shachi turned to them, shocked, as he took a step toward them. But before he could move any closer, the girls scrambled away, Singe and ash running in one direction and Mia going the other.

When Kid stalked around the corner and caught Singe, Shachi froze. "Shit…" Kid didn't usually look happy, but when he saw Singe, he looked downright pissed. The girl was crying, and she was obviously terrified. It was even worse when Killer, Florence, Heat, and Wire came around. They appeared to be calm, but they could feel the tension in the air. They were waiting for someone to make a move so they could fight.

Shachi turned when he heard noise coming from his other side. Mia had just been joined by the Straw Hats, and they all looked ready for a fight. Sanji was fuming. He was too angry about how the girls were acting to speak. Zoro had a hand on his swords. It didn't matter who it was, anyone who made Ash cry was going to pay. Luffy had his fists clenched. His man had done something to a member of his crew and her friends.

"What the fuck happened?" Kid growled. He was addressing Singe, but he was glaring daggers at Shachi. He was angry enough that he didn't even notice when the small girl wrapped her good arm around him.

"K-kill it…" she whimpered into his jacket, "p-please…"

Kid smirked and pulled out his gun. There were no words that could accurately describe the murderous look he had on his face as he pointed his weapon at Shachi.

Zoro drew his swords and got ready to attack as well. A bullet didn't always kill the target; he was going to make sure this bastard never got up again.

"Now, now, Eustass," Law's calm voice was heard from behind the Kid Pirates. "There's no need to kill a member of my crew."

"Captain!" Shachi sounded relieved when he turned to see his captain. "I-I swear I didn't do anything to them!"

Kid growled when Law stepped forward and put a hand on his gun, forcing him to lower the weapon. "Don't get in my way, Trafalgar, unless you want to die as well."

"You couldn't kill me, and I won't let you kill anyone in my crew without a good reason."

"I can kill whoever the hell I want, including you." Kid didn't say anything else; he just looked down at the girl who was still clinging to his side.

"She said kill _it_, not _him_. Shachi did nothing wrong." Law smirked. It seems that the infamous Eustass "Captain" Kid had gone soft, at least when it involved this girl. Not that he could say anything about it. If he hadn't been at the back of the group, he wouldn't have had time to think about what she had said. He may have just tried to kill Shachi himself. Anyone who hurt Mia would suffer, it didn't matter who it was.

Kid scoffed and cocked his gun again. When he shot a bullet, Law used his power to make it hit the wall beside Shachi. The furious man turned to glare at Law. No one got in his way when he wanted to kill.

"Captain," Killer stepped forward, "He's right. It was nothing that this man did. Killing him would not help her at all."

Kid clenched his fists and growled, turning back to the man in the middle of the hall. He was frozen. He didn't think that his captain would be able to save him from that.

"Shachi, turn around." Law instructed before Kid decided to do anything else unreasonable. "You have something on your back."

"What?!" Luffy shouted as he ran up to Shachi, "I don't see anything!"

Law rolled his eyes at the boy. "It's there, but it's small."

"I don't see anything dangerous, just this spider."

"No!" Ash shouted after her captain picked the small black creature up. "L-Luffy! Don't touch it! P-put it d-down!"

"It's just a spider!" Luffy jumped toward Ash. He wanted to show her that spiders weren't dangerous.

"No! Keep it away from me!" Singe screamed as she clung to Kid. She didn't want him to bring that monster any closer to her.

"Damn bitch." Kid growled as he pointed his gun and fired off several shots, successfully hitting the spider. "All of this trouble over a fucking spider?!"

"No!" Luffy shouted, but no one paid any attention to him. They were more concerned with the bullets that had yet to exit the boy's body. "You killed it."

When Kid had no more bullets, he picked Singe up by her neck and held her up as the bullets shot out of Luffy and flew back at him. Singe smiled brightly at her captain now that the spider was gone. "Thank you!"

Kid growled and used his power. "Repel." The bullets were embedded in the walls on either side of Kid.

"Let her go! That's no way to treat a woman!" Sanji was storming over.

Kid smirked at the approaching man, and his smirk slowly turned to the blonde girl in his grip. This girl was too much trouble. "You can fucking have this bitch."

"You can't just give her away! You don't own her!" Sanji shouted. He really didn't like this guy.

"I'm not giving her away, I'm throwing her out." Kid's smirk grew menacing as the muscles in his arm tensed.

"You can- you shitty bastard!" Sanji watched in horror as the huge man threw Singe threw a wall. "I'm going to make you-"

"What the hell was that for?" Singe asked loudly as she stepped through the hole she had made. When the dust cleared, everyone saw that her good hand was glowing slightly.

Kid scoffed. "You acted like a child because of a spider and you ask me why I did that?"

"Spiders scare me! _Everyone _is afraid of something!"

"Sure, bitch. Whatever you say." Kid turned his back on her and stalked away.

"Are you okay?" Shachi asked Singe, who was standing right next to him, once Kid was gone.

Sanji joined them shortly. "No woman should be treated that roughly."

"That's okay guys, I don't mind," Singe winked up at them and smiled. She laughed at Sanji's blush and Shachi's slight nosebleed.

"Mia," Law walked past Singe, Shachi, and Sanji, "did it bite you?"

"No, I don't think so" Mia was leaning against a wall, trying to get her breathing under control. "Why? Was it poisonous?"

Law was looking her over with a straight face. "Yes."

"W-what?"

"It was a rare kind of spider. Its venom will kill you if not treated immediately."

"I-I was trapped w-with a _poisonous_ spider? You've got to be kidding me…"

"You probably shouldn't have told her that. Now she's going to be paranoid." Ash laughed as she walked over to Law and Mia.

"As I recall, you and your sister were both scared as well. Won't knowing that it was dangerous scare you too?"

Ash rolled her eyes. "Singe thinks they're all dangerous so, finding out that one actually is, wouldn't surprise her. And for me if it's out of sight, it's out of mind. You should know that everyone is different, _doctor._"

"He's a surgeon, not a doctor!" Singe shouted. Her sister had gotten her attention as soon as she had gotten close to Law. "And you stay away from him! You have enough people under your control, you demon!"

"Says the one who has two perverts and a monster," Ash's laugh was cut off when her sister wrapped her arm around her neck and started pulling her away from Law. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Perverts don't count, besides, one of them is yours."

"He doesn't count; he hasn't picked a side yet."

"What was that about?" Law turned back to Mia when the other two girls were too far away to hear.

"Their… competitive." She sighed. She did _not_ want to hear what they were thinking right now, so she focused on other things… like Law and his thoughts. She sighed when she could hear him. He was still thinking about the other girls. "Don't ask. You don't want to know… unless you feel like getting involved."

"I don't particularly want to involve myself. I would rather observe from a distance."

"That's probably a good idea," Mia laughed, "You don't usually want to get involved in the twin's games unless you're prepared to face the consequences and heartache."

"Heartache?"

"Again, don't ask."

Law laughed and leaned against the wall next to Mia. They were silently watching the events in the hallway, when a thought popped into Mia's head. She had been able to make Singe hear her thoughts when she was trapped with the spider. She wondered why she had been able to do that, and why Singe had heard her and Ash had not. She tried to push a thought into Law's mind, but he didn't react. She tried this for several minutes, but it didn't seem to work no matter how hard she tried.

Everyone was having fun. Most people were talking, Zoro was sleeping, and Kid had retreated to a bar. Luffy's belated birthday party was forgotten. And Luffy never even knew that he had missed his birthday in the first place.

-End—

**So that's the bonus I decided to post first. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**XylimLinyx- Oh you know my plan, I know you do! We've been over this more than once! Mwahahahaha! And you will need to wait just a bit longer. By the way, I hope her reaction wasn't too bad :p *shutters* spiders…**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat- Crazy? No no! Ash isn't crazy... she just doesn't think things through very much!**

**Miss Doflamingo- well, Kid does have a bit of lust, but I don't think he would want to accept actually caring for someone. *sigh* he needs to get a whore.**

**Girl-luvs-manga- the next chapter will be up soon, it's just not quite right yet.**

**Mon Esprit Libre- hopefully this one feels a little longer! The next one is pretty long too**

**BloodlettingDawn- dun dun dun! You will need you wait to find out. **

**aaroniteXkryptonite- thank you, my friend!**

**Please review everyone, I love to know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 16

~a desert island, late at night~

"Florence…" Singe dug her heels into the ground, trying to slow down the man who was pulling her toward her doom. "Why are we going to see a doctor…?"

Of course, Florence didn't answer her; he never answered her. She didn't expect one from him either, she just needed to ask. So she watched, helpless, frightened, and confused, as he just tried to open the door.

Well, confused wasn't the right word. She was sure that this visit had something to do with her broken arm; that was the only logical reason to see a doctor right now. She just didn't see why he couldn't let it heal on its own. She'd had broken bones before and they all healed fine without seeing a doctor.

Before she realized it, she was being pulled into the building. It was quite cluttered, papers and books were scattered over almost every surface. It didn't look like a doctor's office at all. In fact, it was such a mess that Singe almost started to relax. No doctor would work in these conditions!

Of course, the thing that embedded itself into the wall right next to her didn't help to ease her anxiety. Especially when she looked at it and saw that it was a scalpel. She had no idea where it had come from, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

So, of course, Singe ignored the part of her mind that told her to run and, instead, looked around the room. She was desperately trying to find who had just tried to kill her, but it was too dark to see anything. The only hint she had to where the other person was standing was where Florence was staring. So against her better judgement, she stared at what she thought her companion was looking at.

When the shadows shifted, Singe jumped back and, unable to catch herself, she lost her balance and fell. While she was on the ground, Singe heard talking, but she didn't understand what was being said.

"I'm closed. I have been for hours."

There was a grunt.

Singe tried to sit up, but the world was spinning to fast. She settled for curling up and gripping her throbbing head.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to…." The voice paused. "Wait… is she…?"

It was silent for a moment before Singe blacked out.

~later~

Singe slowly opened her eyes. She was in a dark room but there was a dim light shining under the door. She tried to remember what had happened, tried to remember why her head hurt so much, but she couldn't. She only vaguely remembered the dream she'd had. Something about being forced to see a doctor who tried to kill her.

She stretched and slowly got up, trying to figure out where she was. _Maybe he got rooms for everyone…?_ It was possible that Kid had chosen to stay in a hotel since there was one right next to the bar. _Or was that a whore house? It's hard to tell sometimes._

Singe walked to the door and slowly looked out. There was a long hallway, one that looked far too long to be in the little building the doctor had been in. When she stepped into the hall, Singe felt a breeze. It seemed to be pushing her forward, but she didn't know where it was coming from. And, since there was a wall behind her, Singe had no choice but to go where the wind pulled her.

She had walked for what seemed like a ridiculously long time, a time that seemed even longer because of the silence. And, of course, the lack of things to look at, there were no doors and no pictures, just two walls, the ceiling, and the floor. She could no longer see the wall that she had started at and she couldn't see end ahead of her.

When she heard a small click, she stopped and looked around. She didn't see anything. Nothing had changed in the hallway, as far as she could tell. She was about to take a step forward but, before she could, she fell. She fell into the darkness and she didn't stop. She reached around her, trying to grab something, but there was nothing to hold. Singe couldn't even scream; it had all happened too fast.

~Ash~

"What the…" Ash mumbled as she walked through the forest. Something about is seemed different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Not only was something off about the forest, but she kept walking in circles. She knew that was the same tree she woke up against; the same tree she had already been passed several times.

She sighed and crossed her arms, staring at the tree and trying to figure out why she kept ending up here. It didn't matter what direction she went, she would always come back to this damn tree. That's when she noticed it. That's when she saw the gleaming metal ball that was attached to the side of the tree.

She walked forward and reached for the ball. There was something about it… The tree clicked and swung open when she touched the ball, which actually turned out to be a doorknob. She looked in the tree. There was a spiral staircase leading down. She had no choice but to go down, unless she wanted to keep wandering around in circles. She continued down until she got to another door. She pushed it open without any hesitation and continued into a hallway.

None of this seemed strange her, in a weird way, it all made sense. She didn't even find it odd when she turned around and the door was no longer there. She just turned back around and continued on her way. That is, until something fell on her.

"Ouch…" She heard someone say as the thing-or rather, person- on her shifted. Ash liked around to find none other than her sister.

"Singe…" Ash mumbled. "What are you doing here? Get off of me!"

"Sorry sis..."Singe smiled, then frowned. "Hey, how did you get here? Did you need a doctor too?"

"What? Doctor? I was about to ask how you got to the Sky Islands."

"You're at the Sky Islands?! Lucky…."

"What are you two doing?" They heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Mia!" They turned and smiled.

"You two realize that this is a dream, right? We aren't actually together right now."

"Well, that explains everything!" Singe jumped up, "No wonder my arm isn't broken!"

Mia and Ash didn't know what to say. Singe's lack of shock or concern was amazing.

"Well what way do we go now?" Mia asked the twins.

"Well, I came from back there," Ash pointed behind them, "so the only way to go is forward!"

"Well, duh." Mia laughed.

So together they continued down the hall together, laughing and talking about their time with their respective crews, until they got to another door. But, before they got to the door, it opened on its own, revealing a small room with a round table. On the table were five books. Two were open, three sere still closed. Both open books were open to a page full of pictures. The girls walked over to the table and looked at the books. When they saw the pictures, they were shocked.

"M-mom?" Singe touched a picture in the farthest book as her eyes started to tear up. All of the pictures had either her mother or a freckled man with black hair. She knew this man. It was the man her mother had always said was her love. Portgas D. Ace.

"Mia, isn't that your mother too?"

Mia nodded, unable to say anything. There were so many pictures of her mother, and she looked so much happier than she did in the pictures at their house. Her mother only really smiled when she was with Mia. She loved all of her children, but Mia was the only one who made her happy, or at least brought back happy memories. In most of the pictures, her mother was with a man. The man had red hair and scars over one eye. The man also only had one arm. "I… I don't know who this man is…"

"Well," A voice sounded from behind the girls. They turned to see a man standing behind them. A very tall, VERY thin man with wild white hair. "You finally made it. I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost."

"W-who are you?" Mia asked.

"Where are we?" Ash was glaring at the man.

Singe smiled and waved. "Hi!"

"Just the reactions I expected from the three of you." The man gave a crooked grin. He walked over to the table and sat on the ground opposite the girls. "Please, sit."

Singe sat down on the ground, her sister sitting beside her, but Mia didn't want to sit yet. And he wasn't going to until she knew who this man was and why he had brought them here. "Who are you?"

"Well," the man didn't look up at her. Instead, he pulled the three closed boos closer to himself. "I'm the Timekeeper."

"The what?" Singe looked up from the picture of her mother and father.

"The Timekeeper. It's my job to travel through time and keep track of those sent to this world from another. I record the things you do, the people you meet, and how you change the world."

"So…" Mia didn't know if she believed this man, "You've been watching us?"

"Me, as well as the others, yes."

"There are more of you?" Ash raised her eyebrows.

"They aren't exactly like me, I travel through time. It's my power. But there are others like me. People who are in charge of keeping this universe in balance and sending the things that are too powerful away when the right time comes."

"I don't believe it." Mia crossed her arms. There was no way someone had been watching her. And that didn't explain why there were pictures of her mother here.

"Well, Mia, Ash, and Singe," the old man set a book in front of each of them.

Mia looked at the book that was set in front of her. The leather cover was dark blue with intricate silver designs. She looked over at Ash's and Singe's books. They were exactly the same, at least on the outside. On the inside, they couldn't be more different. Each book told of that girl's story. The adventures she's had and the people they've met. "Okay, so maybe I believe you now."

"Good. Now to answer your question, Ash. We are in my house, on a small island in the Calm Belt. Only us… we call ourselves the Keepers- Knows where it is."

Ash didn't look like she believed him yet. "Then how did we all get here when we're on different paths in the Grand Line?"

"Well, as Mia said earlier, this is a dream. The three of you are sleeping, so it was easy for me to create a passage for you to get here."

Ash didn't say anything. She knew he was telling the truth, she just couldn't bring herself to admit that.

Singe stuck her arm in the air. "So why do you have pictures of our mothers? Did they come here too?"

"Yes, my dear girl. Your mothers did, indeed, travel here. Mia, your mother was here about ten years ago. Singe, ash, your mother is still here, and not much older than the two of you."

"How is she still here? She said she came here before we were born…" Singe frowned.

"Well, the jumpers- that's what we call people like you- don't just jump to different places, but different times."

Mia spoke up this time "How is that possible?"

"Are you asking about going to different times or about your mother being sent here as well?"

"Both, I guess…"

The Timekeeper about how to best answer the question before continuing. "I'll start from the beginning then. In the past, Doctor Vegapunk was trying to make devil fruit in his laboratory. He thought he almost had it, but something went wrong. There was an explosion. That explosion killed him and three of his assistants, somehow sending them to your world. Once there, they had no idea how to get back here. They didn't have the resources to duplicate the experiment. And, even if they did, they weren't sure the explosion would cause the same reaction. So, instead of coming back, they were forced to live out their lives in your world. They got married, had families, and grew old.

"They were stuck there until they died. The doctor was in a car accident. Out of his three assistants, one was murdered while being robbed, one was attacked by a bear in the forest, and one died a natural death. The doctor and the two that had been killed came back when they died. I'm still not sure how it happens, but it does. And it affected their children too. If their children, or their children's children, die of unnatural causes, they get sent here. You belong here, you're originally from this world."

The girls were shocked, but they knew that it was true. They could feel it. They had felt that they had belonged here since the day they had fallen into this world. And it certainly explained why they felt such strong attraction to Kid, law, and Zoro when they didn't like anyone from their world.

"So…" Mia spoke up as she finally sat down, "how do you know all of this?"

The man looked thoughtful. "Simple. I am Doctor Vegapunk. The two other Keepers are my assistants."

"How is that possible? It was so long ago; you even said that you all grew old."

"Old, yes, but still very much alive. There was something in the explosion that made us age differently here. Not only that, but the devil fruit we had been trying to make merged with our bodies while we crossed over."

"So… you all have powers then?"

"They're different than normal devil fruit powers, but yes. We can all move quickly, fast enough to run on water. We can cross the Grand Line in a single day. But I can also run through time. It's how I manage to keep a record of everyone who enters our world."

"And the other two?"

"Well, one has a useless ability. Yes, it is very useless. Yet it amuses him to no end," he started talking so quietly that the girls could no longer hear him."

"So…" Singe was curious, "What can he do?"

"Billy? Oh yes… I was telling you about him, wasn't I? He can make people switch bodies or a day of two. Watch out for him, he's a troublemaker. And Sarah, sweet Sarah… She can sense devil fruits. She finds them and, if it is too powerful, she disposes of it. She can also tell what fruits are compatible and combine them to make a new one."

"How?" Ash and Mia asked at the same time.

"By using the jumpers. Part of you is from this world, but the rules here do not fully apply to you. Due to this fact, you can have more than one fruit without it destroying you. When you die, the fruit is thrown from your body and takes over the first natural fruit and, if you've had more than one, they will merge at the same time."

"That's…" Ash mumbled.

Mia had a small smile on her face while she processed the information she had just been given. "It's incredible. I didn't think that something like that was possible."

"You can look through your parents' books, if you like." The old man said. Ash and Mia did, Sing stared at her hands in her lap, a frown on her face.

The man was staring at her intently. "Is something bothering you, Singe?

Singe nodded before looking up. "If we see you in the real world… we…. We won't be able to call you Doctor Vegapunk, will we?"

The man was shocked. Out of the three girls, Singe was the last one he had expected to pick up on that. "No, you can't. No one can know where I am, or if I'm still alive."

She nodded. "That's why you introduced yourself as the Timekeeper, isn't it? That's what you want us to call you?"

"Yes."

"What about the other two? What are we supposed to call them? You said that you were the three "Keepers," so what are they the keepers of?"

"I doubt you would need to know that. The Jumpers don't usually come into contact with Billy and Sarah."

"No," Singe shook her head. "They're coming. I can feel their energy."

The Timekeeper's eyes widened. How had he forgotten about Singe's powers? And, if she refines them as well as her grandmother had been able to do, she would even be able to distinguish who people were just from their energy. She could remember them and find them again. "Billy is the Match keeper, Sarah is the Fruit keeper." But it's time for you to go. I can't have you seeing the others now, can I?"

"But-" Mia started as she was thrown through a door, a door that hadn't been there when they had entered the room.

"Mia!" Ash called for her friend as she fell through the floor.

Before the Timekeeper could push Singe back through her passage, the door behind the keeper clicked. Before it opened, the keeper sent Singe away like he had the others. He leaned back, _that was too close._

"Did you tell them everything?" Sarah asked as she sat down across from him. Billy sat beside her.

"I think so," he listed off the things they had talked about.

Billy laughed. "You forgot the twins. You always forget to tell the jumpers that they have twins."

"Well, I guess they'll have to figure that out the hard way."

**So I got about ¾ done the chapter when I completely lost my motivation. I had to take a break and, during this break, I met someone I really connected with. Now I'm staying with him (part time) and I finally got my motivation back. I've been writing almost non-stop for two or three days now, and I shouldn't lose motivation again :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't overly confusing. I needed to explain some things to the girls but, unfortunately for the girls, The Timekeeper did leave some key things out.**

**Miss Doflamingo- Well I was kind of back. I lost my motivation for a while but I should be back for real this time. It's just going to be a little difficult to find time to write while I'm staying with my boyfriend. He likes to pester me J**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat- I like Law too, he's great… and he reminds me of an adorable little hobo!**

**XylimLinyx- here, now stop pestering me for this one :P sorry it took so long tho…**

**KittyCatt1036- Thanks! Lol and I know! Spiders are the worst!**

**Law-heartPirates- I'm glad you like it! And Law wasn't in this chapter, but he'll definitely be in the next one ;)**

**YamamotoFan- So sorry for the wait, I hope it's worth it J**

**Akuma Black- hahah! You're awesome! And I'm glad you like Singe, I think she's my favorite oc in this story. **

**Monkey D. Writer- thank you, thank you I'm so glad you did. It took a while, but I finally got it up!**

**Please leave some awesome review, everyone! I look forward to reading them after each chapter!**


End file.
